Finding A Place To Call Home
by New Dawn Rising
Summary: In a war for supremacy, who will win? Human or mutant-kind? Story 1 in the 'Butterfly Effect' series. Romy-ish with plenty of Logan/Victor. Co-written.
1. Prologue

_**This is the first story in the series, plotted by myself and Jelsi4Life. I'm going to try not to be so heavy-handed on the accents, as I have been known to do.**_

_Meridian, Mississippi: 4:15 pm~_

A young woman of 17 is upstairs in her room with her boyfriend, David, who is reclined on her bed, watching as she indicates a pre-determined route on a hand-made map posted on the wall.

"An' then I'll head up north through here, endin' up...here." The pretty girl with long, auburn hair and sparkling green eyes informs her boyfriend, who is preoccupied with the view she is giving him.

"When do ya plan on goin'?" David inquires a tad mischievously, as she turns from the map and looks at him with a shy smile.

"I-I don' know. Maybe after graduation. Jus' take some time off ta travel." She answers quietly, while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and bashfully glancing away. David rises and moves in front of her. He strokes her hair and leans in, touching his lips to hers. They deepen the kiss and then something horrendous happens, taking her completely by surprise. She feels a strong pull of energy, flooding her mind with strange memories. She pulls away quickly and he drops to the ground, unconscious. She begins to scream hysterically, alerting her parents to the trouble at hand. They rush up the stairs and into her room, stopping suddenly at the terrible sight before them.

"Marie! What happened here?" Her father demands, running over to the boy, as her mother stands there in the doorway with her hands over her mouth in shock.

Marie is still screaming and is barely intelligible. "I-I don' know. He was kissin' me an'..." She can't say anything more, wailing as she slides down the wall. Her mother doesn't know what to do. Should she go to her daughter, help David....what?

The answer presents itself to her as her husband shouts: "Go call 911." She is still frozen in place as she watches the scene unfold before her. The boy is breathing, but is unresponsive.

"Now!" Her husband shouts again, but louder, causing her to bustle out of the room to do as she is bidden.

Marie is inconsolably wailing and crying. Her first boyfriend might be dead, for all she knows.

"Tell me everything that happened, Marie." Her father commands.

"W-we were talkin' a-an' he leaned in ta kiss me, Daddy. All he did was kiss me an'...I'm so confused, Daddy!" She exclaims as she starts to sob again.

"We'll get this sorted out, after they take him to the hospital." Her father tells her as wailing sirens approach the house.

They go into the house, where her father whirls around and glares at her with disgust in his eyes.

"If I knew ya were gonna turn out ta be one a those filthy mutants, I never would've taken ya in. From this day forward, you ain' my daughter!" He snarls, then stalks off, leaving Marie in hurt shock, tears rolling down her face.

Her mother refuses to come closer to her. "Ya better get your things together. Ya can' stay here any longer. What would people think, us raisin' a mutant daughter? It jus' won' do."

Choking on sobs, Marie rushes upstairs and throws her things into a large duffel bag. She comes back down and gazes at the people who _were_ her parents, looking every bit like a lost little girl. "Momma......Daddy?" She questions softly, daring to hold on to the small amount of hope she possesses. Her 'mother' looks away as her 'father' scowls. Marie begins to cry again, her last hope dashed, as she walks toward the garage to her car, an older model that was bought for her on her last birthday a few months ago. She climbs in and casts one last glance at the house, finally pulling out and driving away.

As she cruises along the highway, her thoughts are a tormented mess. "I can' believe I'm a mutant." She murmurs to herself miserably, the radio on as background noise. "I guess them tellin' me that they'd always be there for me was conditional, huh?" She asks herself sourly. "So long as I wasn' a mutant."

After several hours, she stops at a cheap motel for the night and turns on the TV. As she is drying off, the news comes on. She watches as a Dr. Jean Grey-Summers expounds on the rights of mutants and why the Mutant Registration Bill goes against their basic rights as people. "Huh. Anti-mutant sentiment seems ta be widespread." Marie mutters as she watches a Senator Kelly argue that mutants need to be accounted for and how they are abominations to society.

"Prejudiced much?" Marie mutters in a snarky tone and switches the channel to MTV, turning it up to drown out the noise of the couple next door.

Two days later, she gets as far as Seattle, when her car quits on her. "Oh no, no, no! C'mon baby, start for momma." She pleads as she turns the key repeatedly. Several futile attempts later, she angrily slaps the steering wheel. "Great, jus' great!" She shouts. Going to the backseat, she pulls out the bag and hoists it on her shoulder, walking to the truckers plaza she'd passed a few moments ago. Upon arriving what seems like hours later, she slides into a booth and orders a small, inexpensive meal. She asks the waitress if there is anyone she knows that's going into Laughlin City, saying that she was meeting family that lived up there. Marie notices that the waitress is familiar with several of the truckers, who seem to be regulars at this place.

An older man approaches her. "You the one needin' a ride to Laughlin City?" He questions gruffly, though not unkindly.

"Yeah. I've got a cousin up there." She tells him.

"Ain't you a little young to be travelin' by yourself?" He asks suspiciously.

"I'm 18." She answers shortly, managing to sound convincing.

He gazes at her frankly for a few minutes. "You know it ain't safe for a young lady to travel by herself."

"Got no choice. Car broke down and I have no money ta fix it." She shoots back.

He considers his options. "Okay, I'll give you a lift, but only because I don't want to see you get hurt. Not all of us are trustworthy, not that I'm sayin' I am, but I won't hurt you, at least. You about ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready an' thank ya so much." She looks up at him with a small grin ghosting on her lips.

She thanks the waitress as they take their leave.

"So, what's your name?" He asks conversationally.

Marie thinks quickly, not wanting to use her real name, she sees a sign along the road and likes how the name sounds. "Rogue." She informs him.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Somewhere at an undisclosed location: 2:36 am~_

The nightmare never ends. He can smell the death and destruction as he travels from place to place. First it's Luxembourg, fighting the Germans in their first attempt at world domination, after the assassination of Archduke Ferdinand in Austria, then it shifts to the Battle of Normandy, much for the same reason, as one man fought for supremacy, going so far as to attempt to wipe out an entire race of people in his misguided beliefs. Later, the Pacific Rim, fighting the Japs. The death toll was great in those battles. Then images of Korea fill his mind and finally, the worst experiences play out, as memories of fighting the Viet Cong in Vietnam, come to the surface of his sub-conscious. He can hear the screams of the women and children fighting to survive a harsh, unyielding regime. Then again, he has heard the same screams in all of the battles, including Desert Storm.

The man tosses and turns in a cold sweat as the sounds of war assail him over and over again. The anguished cries of men dying all around him, the shrill whistle of artillery coming from every which direction, the shouts of an advancing enemy, women being raped and their children being murdered before their very eyes, all to slake man's bloodlust and his need to dominate.

But the worst of it was, he couldn't claim innocence. In the name of war, he has committed atrocities, all for the Special Ops squadron he was in. An officer by the name of Stryker led them, using their individual skills for the benefit of the government.

Hearing the growls of "No...no...no..." and the noise of his associate tossing and turning, Remy LeBeau, or Gambit as he likes to go by, having just returned from a date, glances into the burly man's room. Not that he's all that sympathetic toward Victor, but he figures he'd better wake the guy up, if he's to get any sleep on this night, his room being next to his. He moves over to the bed and reaches down to shake Creed awake, only for the man to suddenly sit up and shout "NOOO!", grabbing Remy by the throat and rising to pin the younger man against the wall. As Remy struggles to release Sabretooth's hold, the feral man snarls menacingly: "I won't do that again!" Remy reaches up and grabs at the strong hand holding him in place, attempting to pry it off and free himself. Those nails are just way too close for comfort. His motions alert Victor, awakening him and causing him to release his iron grip. Remy falls to the floor in relief, holding his throat and taking deep breaths, as Victor takes in his surroundings.

"Wha's got inta y', homme?" Remy rasps irritably. "Was jus' goin' ta wake y' is all."

"None of yer business!" Sabretooth snaps as he strides to the door. Before he can take his exit, Magneto walks through the open door.

"Gentlemen, what have I told you about playing nice?" He inquires idly, looking at the two of them with a miniscule amount of amusement.

"I was willin' ta, but I t'ink ol' Sabes here, needs ta be tol' again." Remy drawls with a smirk, gaining him a black look and growl from Sabretooth.

"Do not worry, the two of you will have plenty of time to get to know each other better. I'm sending you out to apprehend someone for me. This mutant is extremely valuable to my little...project, so use the utmost care. Mystique is already in place for part one, the two of you are in charge of seeing to part two. Am I clear?"

"Y' mean I gotta go wit' him? Him?!" Remy asks, all traces of teasing gone, incredulity and outrage warring in his expression.

"Yes, both of you." Magneto replies calmly. "I believe that both of your skills will work very well together in this instance. You will be able to put your amazing thieving abilities to work, as well as using your charming ability to lure said prey to our designated meeting place. You see, you will need Sabretooth, as he is familiar with the territory where you will be heading.

"An' jus' where is dat?" Remy questions sarcastically, causing Magneto to raise a brow.

"Come with me and I will brief you on everything you need to know." Magneto invites. "And I would highly suggest you never address me in that manner again, Gambit. Remember who signs your paychecks, besides, you have no idea how much metal the human body is comprised of. Would you like to discover that firsthand? Come along, Sabretooth. You may just get an opportunity to sharpen those claws of yours." Magneto jokes drily as he strides down the corridor.

**_Reviews make the world go 'round. _:)**


	2. 1: Unusual Meeting

_**A/N: Yay! I finally updated! Thanks to PrincessRhia, tenchi13, drummerchick66, tina'Jubilee'chan and Irual for adding this to Story Alert and to Aleka Nitza for not only adding this to Story Alert, but for adding it to favorites as well. Y'all rock! :) Quotes and events will not always be verbatim from the movie(s). Just so ya know. Apologies for taking so long to update. Between trying to get ready to start a new job and everything else life can throw at me, updates won't be as prompt, but I will try to get them out as soon as I possibly can.**_

**Disclaimer: Neither my partner nor I own Marvel or the X-Men. Ain't it obvious? ;)**

After what seems like an eternity on the road, the trucker, who earlier introduced himself as Don, and Rogue pull up to a small, ramshackle town.

"Is this it?" Rogue asks, looking around with a mix of disillusionment and anticipation of what lies ahead.

"This is the end of the line, Laughlin City." Don replies, awaiting her next move. Rogue shrugs, grabs her bag and leaves the relative protection of the semi's cab. Standing on the slushy road, she tosses one end of her scarf more securely around her neck and walks into the only establishment that's still open, since it's late in the evening. Going inside, she realizes it's a bar. As she sits at the counter, her eyes stray to a large cage set up in the room, with two men preparing to duke it out inside. The referee states the rules, to which the other man declares; "I thought this was anything goes!" The referee looks at him. "This is, just don't hit him in the balls. It drives him insane."

Rogue watches and her attention is immediately drawn to the feral-looking man, who appears to be losing, much to the satisfaction of the patrons around the cage. Looks can be deceiving. The smaller man quickly gains the upper-hand, hitting the other fighter. From what Rogue sees, the hits from the feral man don't look to be very hard, but the impact is still stunning, enough to knock the bald one out cold! The crowd jeers and boos the feral man, who, it turns out, is undefeated.

Two men sit toward the back of the bar, their attention drawn to two different things. Victor grins diabolically at the fight in progress.

"This is more fun than I thought it would be." He growls, the grin never leaving his face.

Remy, whose attention is on the young lady at the bar, distractedly agrees. "Uh-huh." He mutters, eying her as she keeps glancing at the tip jar. He notes that her green coat is of a finer variety, as is the sparkly purple scarf. "What would a jolie fille be needin' wit' dat lil' bit o' money if she's wearin' such bon quality clothes? B'sides, why would she come t' such a rough place? Is dere famille here?" He questions to himself as he notices her gaze once again drift to the jar. "Ah, chere...y' bein' too obvious." He whispers, slightly shaking his head regretfully as the barkeep moves the tip jar out of her reach.

"Best stick to water, honey." He grumbles while giving her a pointed look.

Remy snorts with suppressed laughter as he reads the sign taped to the jar: 'TIPPING ISN'T JUST A CITY IN CHINA'

"Y' jus' beggin' t' have it stolen from y'. Might as well put a sign on it dat says 'Take Me'." He continues in a monologue with himself.

Victor watches as Logan makes his way to the bar. It strikes him once again, how neither one of them seem to age, or if they do, it is a painstakingly slow process. He glances over at Remy, who is still completely engrossed in the girl.

"_Not good, not good. This job is too important for the Cajun idiot to get distracted!"_ Victor snarls mentally. He watches the visual interplay between the girl and Logan, how whenever Logan happens to glance over at her, she looks away quickly. Rolling his eyes, he continues to cast glances at the two, pondering the best way to go about completing the assignment. Just as he makes to rise, the bald man from the fight approaches Logan.

Victor takes his seat again. "This oughta be good for a laugh." He mutters.

"You owe me." The bald man plainly states to Logan.

"Owe ya what?" Logan growls, not even bothering to so much as glance at the guy.

"My cut from the fight. There's no way you coulda walked away from that without so much as a scratch." He glares at Logan accusingly.

"Get outta here, ya ain't gettin' a cent. Not my fault yer a sore loser." Logan gruffly argues as he turns back to his beer.

Baldy, in a show of temper, steps back and suddenly pulls a knife.

"Look out!" Rogue screams, causing Logan to turn quickly and pin the man to the wall, two metal claws protrude from his knuckles on either side of Baldy's neck. A third one slowly extends toward the man's throat. Needless to say, Baldy is terrified.

The bar is silent, then chaos erupts. "Get outta here. Yer kind ain't welcome in my bar." The barkeep snarls, glaring hatefully. Logan returns the heated stare and retracts the claws, shoving Baldy aside.

"Ya've gone soft, Logan." Sabes growls disgustedly, itching for a good bar fight. Gambit's eyes are still trained on the girl. Victor's attention is riveted as he notices Logan give the barkeep one last contemptuous glare and stalks out.

Rogue watches his retreating form, then moves quickly. Her chance to move on has arrived as she spies him heading toward a small camper. There is a trailer hitch on the back. She smiles to herself and rapidly moves to it, just managing to crawl into the hitch right when he starts the camper and pulls away. Rogue adjusts the old blanket over her, so she is unseen.

Back at the bar, Gambit and Victor stand at the door.

"Well, we best be followin' or Mags'll have our heads if we don' come back wit' his 'project'." Gambit muses aloud.

"Gee, ya think?" Victor mutters sardonically. Gambit directs a glare at the other mutant. They follow in an old pick-up truck, although Logan is already a good distance ahead. Gambit chuckles wickedly, producing the tip jar from within the folds of his trench coat.

"Need some money for de road, non?" He questions idly, Victor shaking his head.

"Ya just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"Y' know me. B'sides, any homme who won' give a femme who's down on her luck a break, deserves what's comin' t' him. Call it karma."

"I call it pressin' yer luck, Cajun. If ya get us caught, I will disembowel ya."

"I assure y', I've never been caught stealin'." Remy replies proudly.

"There's always a first time." Victor predicts darkly, returning his attention to the road.

As Logan drives along the mountain road, driving through the night to where it is now mid-morning, he glances in his side mirror and notices slight movement in the trailer. He stops and pulls along the side of the road, making his way to the back. Looking down at the green blanket, he thinks to himself; _"Wait a minute. I didn't leave the blanket looking like this. What's that scent? I caught it back at the bar when...oh, hell!"_ Logan pokes the blanket, feeling something soft give beneath his finger. He huffs a disgruntled breath at the girl huddled beneath the blanket after yanking it off.Rogue stares up at him, squinting her eyes in the bright sunlight.

Logan gestures with his thumb. "Out." He says to her. Rogue jumps out and he tosses her bag to her.

"I just needed a ride." She tells him, watching as he wordlessly walks back to the camper.

"I saved ya life!" She declares.

"No ya didn't." He volleys and gets back into the camper, leaving her stranded on the road

"_Oh great! What do I do now?" _Rogue questions herself as she watches him go down the road. To her immense relief, he stops a short distance ahead and waits.

Rogue doesn't waste any time in getting into the camper, being careful to buckle up. After a short while, she asks; "So, ya got anythin' ta eat?"

Logan reaches across her and opens the glove compartment, taking out a package of jerky and handing it to her.

"_Wonder when the kid ate last?"_ Logan inquires silently as she wolfs down the entire contents of the package. After she is finished, she removes her gloves and rubs her cold hands to try to warm them. Logan opens up the vents and tries to grab her hand, but she quickly moves it away and begins replacing her gloves.

"Just tryin' ta help." Logan murmurs, unsure of her reaction.

"It's jus' that when I touch people...bad things happen. Las' time I touched someone, my boyfriend was put inta a coma." She informs him sadly. "It's like I drain them of their life force or somethin'."

Logan grunts in acknowledgment as Rogue glances at his hands. "Does it hurt too much?" He shoots a questioning look toward her. "When that happens." Rogue clarifies, casting a pointed look toward his hands once again. He pauses for a moment. "Every time." He finally answers with a regretful smirk.

As the silence stretches, Rogue turns in her seat, looking back at his cramped, dingy quarters.

"Ya live in _here_?" She inquires, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"If ya don't like it, there's always out _there_." Logan gestures outside.

"No, no, it's fine." She answers quickly, turning to face the front again.

"So, what do they call ya, kid?" Logan asks, breaking the silence again.

"I'm Rogue...Marie." She hesitantly gives him her real name at his upraised brow.

"Logan." He responds shortly.

"Were ya in tha military?" She queries, gazing at his dog tags. He darts a look at her and tucks the tags, that read 'WOLVERINE', inside his shirt without any response.

"Good, we've finally caught up with them." Victor grunts satisfactorily, spying the old camper up ahead. He suddenly veers off onto a beaten side road that circumvents the 'highway'.

"'Ey, y' could give an homme a bit o' warnin' befo' ya go drivin' crazy like dat!" Remy shouts, clinging for dear life as Victor swerves, Victor chuckling evilly.

"Whatsamatter Cajun, did I turn too sharply fer yer likin'?" He mocks.

"I would prefer t' stay alive for at leas' a little while longer. B'sides y' need me t' steal our objective, non?" Remy retorts harshly.

"No, I could've carried this out on my own. I don't know what Mags was thinkin', havin' ya come along." Victor argues, snorting dismissively.

"He had me come t' make sure y' did it right dis time. After y' screwed it up de las' time..." Remy answers sarcastically.

"Don't even finish that thought, Gator Bait." Victor snarls warningly.

"Jus' sayin'." Remy says idly. "Look, dis is de part o' de plan we talked about. Stop here an' go int' de forest t' ambush dem, den I'll come in from behin', do what I do bes' an' den we're back t' ol' Mags befo' y' can say 'fleur-de-lis'." Remy recaps with a smirk.

"I know what ta do!" Victor snaps irritably.

"Bon, den dis be y'r stop."

Victor stops the truck in the middle of the road, not bothering to pull over and gets out, disappearing among the trees. Remy shakes his head, rolls his eyes and gets into the driver's seat, pulling out and speeding up to catch up to the camper again.

A short while later, as Logan is considering a stop to stretch their legs, a large tree branch comes straight at them, hitting the camper on the hood and rolling up to smash the windshield. Logan and Rogue are caught by surprise, so much so that Logan unknowingly drops his cigar. He gets out to survey the damage and that's when he is aware that they are not alone. A man stands nearby, staring at him intensely. With a fierce roar, Victor launches himself at Logan, picking him up and slamming him against the hood of the car. "Remember me?" He growls with a feral smile.

"Why, should I?" Logan replies roughly. "You're not one of those idiots back at the bar tryin' ta collect, are ya?"

"Oh no, I'm a blast from yer past. See if ya can guess." Victor savagely teases, picking Logan up again and throwing him against a tree.

Inside the vehicle, Rogue is struggling to get the seat belt off. The smell of smoke assaults her nostrils, causing her to glance back. Her expression changes to horror as she spies a trail of flames erupting from the forgotten cigar, making her struggle all the more to get the offending device off.

Remy parks the truck and looks on in deepening concern as smoke begins to pour out from inside the camper. He scans his surroundings, taking in Sabes flinging Logan against a tree, but he doesn't see the girl anywhere. He knows that she was in the trailer, so he runs back there, throwing the blanket aside. He is confused, until he hears frantic screaming and crying from inside. Just as he moves toward the passenger side door, the whole area is obliterated with blinding snow.

"Non, non, not now. Gotta get de fille out!" He mutters to himself, but he ducks out of sight as he sees two figures ahead. "Great, jus' great. Would figure de X-Men would show up." Remy watches as Scott approaches the camper, opens the passenger's side door and quickly blasts the clasping mechanism on the seat belt. As Rogue gets out of the vehicle, Remy waits until she is far enough away and lobs a couple of cards, knocking Scott off of his feet. Rogue turns at the sound of Scott's yell, but can't see anything, due to the storm raging around her.

Remy moves rapidly toward Rogue, but a blast of Arctic wind throws him back. He reaches up, snags a low-hanging branch and hangs on, nimbly swinging up and into the tree. Awaiting his next opportunity, he watches as Scott freezes at hearing Sabretooth taunting Logan.

"Now _dis_ is interestin'. T'ought I remembered him. Looks like de blind garcon has grown up an' he remembers ol' Sabes." Remy grins in amusement as he looks down on the activity below. "Might as well have a bit o' fun." He states quietly as he charges a card and tosses it at Storm, startling her. He chuckles wickedly, enjoying the sight of her looking all around, trying to find the source of the small detonation. He turns his attention back to Scott, who aims at Sabretooth, but is somehow shaken by the memories of his past, and misses completely. Glancing over to where Rogue was standing, he does a double-take.

"Damn! How'd she do dat?" He mutters darkly, wondering how she just seemed to disappear from sight, then notices that Storm has gone too. "Well, dere goes dis plan." He rolls his eyes disgustedly as his gaze turns back to the three men. Then an unexpected sight catches his eye. Storm reappears and with a hurricane-force wind, rips Sabretooth away from Logan, throwing him a good distance.

"We must move quickly!" Storm tells Scott, each person picking up one end. They carry him to the jet and Remy jumps down from the tree, trying to follow, but it just seems like they disappear from view.

"Hmm...mus' have some type o' cloakin' technology. Tres intriguin'."

Sabretooth trudges back to where Remy is standing. "What the hell was that? Why didn't ya help me with the runt?" The feral feline snarls furiously.

"Pardonnez moi? Y'r de one who forgot de objective!" Remy retorts hotly. "If y' weren' so het up on goin' after dat homme, our job would mos'ly be done already. Now we gotta go back an' tell Mags dat we failed. Dat should go over real well." Remy huffs and savagely yanks open the truck door, getting inside and slamming it.

Rogue glances all around her in wonder. She has never flown in an aircraft before. Storm chuckles at the expression on Rogue's face.

"What is this?" Rogue questions in astonishment.

"This is the X-Jet, also known as the Blackbird. I'm Storm, by the way, and you are...?"

"Ya can call me Rogue." She answers with a grin.

"Rogue it is, then." Storm replies with a friendly smile.

"So...how did y'all know about where we were?"

"Well, I'll begin by saying that we live in a place called The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Have you ever heard of it?"

"I think I did on TV, when that doctor...what was her name again...?"

"Oh, you mean Dr. Jean Grey-Summers?"

"Yeah! That's it. I heard her addressin' Congress a few days ago."

"Yes, that was quite a travesty, with Senator Kelly arguing for that Mutant Registration Bill."

"Yeah..." Rogue trails off thoughtfully.

"Our professor, Charles Xavier is doing everything in his power to try to put a stop to the legislation, but only time will tell, now. Anyway, his Institute is a school for mutants who have nowhere to go, or they just come to get their schooling and learn how to better control their abilities. In answer to your earlier question, his computer mainframe, Cerebro, discovered both you and your friend, there. He uses it to find mutants, offering them a place, if they should ever need it."

"So we're going back ta this 'Institute' place?"

"Yes, we are. When we arrive, we will have help to get your friend down to the med bay to undergo testing to be sure that he is alright. You can then meet Professor and decide for yourself, whether this would be a place that you would wish to stay at. No strings, I promise."

"Then that winter storm that came up suddenly...?"

"Was me. My ability is that I can control the weather, hence the name, 'Storm'. My real name is Ororo Munroe. The man piloting the jet is Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops."

"Oh, so that was why he had that beam shootin' outta his eyes."

"Yes. He must wear those ruby quartz glasses at all times, because he cannot control his optic blast."

"Like me." Rogue stares down at her lap, downtrodden.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is your mutation?" Storm inquires gently.

"Somethin' happens when I touch people. I get their memories, talents...whatever is theirs, an' they get knocked out. I'm not sure if my boyfriend ever did wake up." Rogue says morosely.

"Well, I'm not certain, but perhaps the professor might be able to help you somehow."

"Yeah, if ya don' min', I'm gonna reserve judgment on that til later." Rogue states resignedly.

"I understand. It's been quite a day for you. I will show you to a room right away, as soon as we get there. After you've rested and had a chance to meet Professor, I will show you around and introduce you to some of the students around your age, if you decide to stay, that is."

"Okay, that sounds good." Rogue replies, stifling a yawn. "Do ya think Logan will be okay? I wonder why that guy was attackin' him."

"I don't have any answers for that, and your friend, Logan did you say?" At Rogue's nod to the affirmative, she continues. "I can't determine his medical condition at the moment. He has sustained quite a severe beating, so he will have to be X-rayed and looked over carefully."

"I hope he will." Rogue responds softly, casting a worried glance at the unconscious man on the stretcher.

_**Next Chapter: Gambit and Sabretooth break the bad news to Magneto, among other events. I did not exactly tell events as they happened in the movie, obviously. Just waaay too much to recall. Anyway, I hope y'all liked it. If you did, didn't or whatever, please leave a review. They are always appreciated. :)**_


	3. 2: Plotting and New Arrivals

_**Thanks to bobfrank, Team-JEdward2010 and Yunie Leonheart for adding this to their faves and to Samm16 and AlicesMadHatter27 for adding this to Story Alert. Aah, the awesomeness! Okay, beginning with this chapter, this will deviate somewhat away from events in the movie. There will be some...unexpected twists and turns as this progresses.**_

**Disclaimer: Same as always. Neither my partner nor I own.**

Gambit and Sabretooth arrive back at the compound, neither one anticipating giving Magneto the bad news. As they stride toward his office, Toad notices that they failed.

"Weren't ya supposed to bring someone back with ya?" He gleefully asks them, the two men glaring at him.

"Shut up, Toad." Gambit growls at the reptilian-looking mutant.

"_Good, then maybe the boss will send me. How hard can capturing one mutant be?"_ He arrogantly muses.

Gambit knocks on the metal door.

"Come." Magneto beckons. He looks up as they walk in, empty-handed. "So you've failed again, I see." He comments drily. "I'm beginning to wonder why I keep you around."

Gambit can feel the restrained fury belying the calm demeanor.

"De X-Men showed up. One minute dey were dere an' de next, gone. Den Sabes, here got side-tracked."

"Hey! The runt an' I go way back. Besides, you were the one who was supposed ta make sure that the frail didn't get away. I kept Logan busy, so I did _my _job!"

"Enough!" Magneto coldly cuts in. "I don't care who did what. You have both failed me. Do not worry, I do have, as Gambit is so fond of saying, another ace up my sleeve."

"Really, an' jus' what would dis plan o' yours be?" Gambit questions idly as he shuffles a single card between his fingers.

"You will infiltrate the school."

Both Gambit and Sabretooth burst out laughing, but it is cut off abruptly at a glare from Magneto.

"Desole, boss. It's jus' dat...how'm I gonna get int' de school? I don' exactly look like a student an' I don' know if I would be what dey be lookin' for as a teachin' type. Maybe for de femmes..." He trails off, musing on the possibilities.

Sabretooth rolls his eyes and growls. "You sure about this, boss? He goes in there, he's not likely ta come back out."

"Absolutely certain. That is why you will be going with him. To be sure that he will."

Gambit glances up at this. "I work better alone. Besides, what if de wild homme is dere? I can' do de job an' keep an eye on Sabes, here."

"Oh, you mean Wolverine? Yes, I do recall you saying that they...disappeared."

"Dat homme was Wolverine?" Gambit asks in surprise.

"Yes, he ages rather well, don't you think? Aah...of course, the two of you have a history of working together."

"It's been a long time." Gambit quickly schools his features back into an impassive look. "So, jus' what will Sabes be doin'?"

"I am still considering that. Until I decide, I have a minor mission for you. It entails you going back home." As Gambit opens his mouth to object, Magneto raises a hand. "I have worked out a sort of short-term pact with the Assassins Guild while you are there. I have paid them most generously to look the other way until you leave. Your mission will be to meet with an associate of mine. I am certain you will remember her. She goes by the name of Candra."

"Non! I won' work wit' her! She be rut'less."

"Gambit, you will do as I say! She has a job for you, and if you succeed, she will turn back the hands of time for you and make you eighteen again. Just think, you will have the opportunity so many of us wish and strive for. A chance to relive your youth, or most of it, anyway."

"I ain' workin' wit' her! De only t'ing she cares about is herself. She don' care who she hurt t' get what she wants."

Gambit is instantly wary when Magneto uses his real name. "Remy, Remy. You wouldn't want to see your family come to ruin, would you?" His stomach clenches at Magneto's oily tone. "You will do as she says, or she will send word to the Assassins to destroy all that you hold dear. Your brother, sister-in-law...everyone in your family will be killed. You don't want that, do you?"

Gambit realizes that he has no choice. He knows that both Magneto and Candra would do exactly that, to see their agendas fulfilled. "I'll do it." He states flatly, giving Magneto a hateful glare.

"Never had any doubt that you would." Magneto answers with a small, triumphant grin. "Go pack. You leave early tomorrow and have a week."

Gambit sweeps out of the room without another word.

Meanwhile, Rogue is being given the tour by Storm and is shown into a room that she will be sharing with a slightly younger girl, named Kitty Pryde.

"I would imagine that after your adventure, you are wanting to rest. I will leave you to lie down for awhile, with instructions for Kitty not to bother you, but to bring you downstairs when it's time for dinner. Then, you can meet the other students and afterward, I will take you to visit your friend."

"Oh, okay, I guess." Rogue answers hesitantly.

"Rogue, you have nothing to worry about, here. It will take some time for you to adjust, but we hope that you will come to think of this as your home. Now, you have a meeting with Professor X tomorrow, where he will tell you more about who we are and what we do, as well as get you enrolled in your courses. Okay, over here is your dresser and I see Kitty has already cleaned out half of the closet for you. I will be on my way and I will see you later." With a smile, Storm exits the spacious room. Rogue gazes around, noting that the beds seem to be quite comfortable. She sits on the one that Storm indicated as hers and grins, discovering that it is of good quality. Seeing her bag sitting against a wall, she removes her coat and lays down, quickly falling asleep.

A few hours later, she is awakened by a petite brunette shaking her shoulder. "C'mon, we need to get down to dinner before all the good seats are taken!" The girl complains.

Rogue sits up and blinks owlishly for a moment, taking in her surroundings. "Where tha heck am I an' who are ya?" She sleepily addresses the other girl.

Kitty giggles. "Wow, you must have been totally out of it. You're at the Xavier Institute, affectionately called 'Mutant High' to most of us and my name is Kitty Pryde. It looks like we're roomies. So, Storm said that your name is Rogue. Do you have another one?"

"I do, but it's part a my past life, before I left. I'd rather not go inta it, right now. Now that ya mention it, I am starvin'." To punctuate her point, her stomach growls loudly, causing both girls to laugh.

"Okay, then let's get downstairs and I will introduce you to the gang." Kitty grabs Rogue's hand and before she has a chance to react, Rogue is suddenly going _through _walls, all the way to the kitchen. Everyone looks up at their unconventional appearance. "Hey everybody, this is Rogue, the new girl." Kitty calls out and practically drags an awestricken Rogue to two seats. After sitting down, Kitty gestures around the table. "Okay, across from you is Piotr Rasputin. He is such a sweetie. To your left is Tracy. Hi dahling." Kitty waves majestically, Tracy pantomiming the action. "Down at the end is Storm and the lovebirds, Mr. and Mrs. Summers, a couple of our instructors. The two clowns next to me are Bobby and John."

"Hey!" The two respond. "We are not clowns. We're pranksters, get it right!" Bobby states in mock indignation and is rewarded with a shy smile from Rogue.

"Katherine, did you take your usual fast route to the kitchen?" Storm questions calmly, although a brow is raised.

"Oops, I didn't even think..." Kitty has the grace to look abashed as the two 'pranksters' snicker. She darts a glare in their direction. "I am _sooo_ sorry, Rogue. Did I scare you with my preferred mode of travel?"

Rogue smiles warmly at her. "I didn' mind. Actually, it was kinda fun."

At that moment, Professor wheels in. "Aah, Rogue. You look more rested than when you first came in. I trust your room is to your liking?"

"Yeah, it is very comfortable. What I saw, anyway. I'm afraid I didn' notice too much."

The older occupants chuckle lightly.

"Yes, you were quite exhausted when you came in." Jean puts in kindly.

"Yeah, it, like, took me forever to get her to wake up." Kitty adds jokingly.

"Well why didn't you call one of us in to give her the 'Sleeping Beauty' treatment? C'mon, woman!" John enters the conversation, giving Rogue a wink. She blushes and looks away uncomfortably.

"Eww...why would she want to kiss either one of _you_?" Tracy retorts as Kitty nods in the affirmative.

"People, people, Jean went to a lot of trouble to cook us a delicious meal. Let's partake before it gets cold." Professor intones, sensing Rogue's emotional shift. Dinner continues with conversation punctuated throughout, then as things begin to wind down, Storm rises from her seat and makes her way to Rogue's. "Come with me." She beckons as Rogue stands.

They take the elevator down to what is referred to as the 'sub-basement'. "Our medical facilities are located down here, as well as our training facility." Storm explains as Rogue's wide-eyed gaze sweeps the area.

"Training facility?" Rogue echoes.

"Yes, it's where we hone our fighting skills, along with our mutant abilities, using real-life situations. We can also program some rather far-fetched simulations, as the students can tell you. Those are usually courtesy of Bobby, even though he has been warned not to reconfigure the simulations. "We've dubbed this room 'The Danger Room'. You will not have to worry about that right away, though. We want you to become better acquainted with your classroom schedule and with your team-mates. Now, here we are, the medical facility." Storm keys in a code sequence, allowing her admittance. She gently maneuvers Rogue in front of her as they make their way to the lone occupant.

Snapping on the lights, Storm watches the girl interact with the older mutant. After giving her a few minutes, she makes her way over to the two of them. "Your friend must have some advanced healing properties. Everything but the worst cuts are healed, and even those are closed. He will probably sleep through the night and I'm sure you would like to get some more sleep yourself."

"Yeah, I'm still pretty beat."

"I would suggest going upstairs and trying to get to sleep before Kitty comes up, or she will keep you awake, trying to extract every little detail of your life from you." Storm replies humorously.

"Ooh, I'm not ready for that, yet." Rogue answers, wincing.

"Then we will just take the elevator all the way up, bypassing the media room, where she is with the others." Storm grins conspiratorially with Rogue as they step into the elevator.

A couple of hours later, Kitty enters their room to find Rogue sound asleep. "Poor girl, must've been through a lot." She whispers to herself as she grabs her pajamas to change in their shared bathroom, all the questions she had for her being pushed to the back of her mind.

Late that night, Logan dreams of _her_. That simple white cotton chemise that he always sees her in, her coming to him and sitting in his lap. Her sweet voice as she tells him the story. These are the only things he remembers of this woman. He doesn't even remember if he loved her, or whether this is even real. He just can't seem to make the pieces fit. "Why is the moon so lonely?" She would ask him. "Because she's without a lover. She and Kue Kuatsu (?) lived in the spirit world. Every night they would wander the skies together. But another of the spirits was jealous. Trickster told Kue Kuatsu that the moon wanted flowers and he would need to come to our world to pick them. So Kue left the spirit world and picked her some wild roses, not realizing until too late, that once one leaves the spirit world, they can never return. So every night, he howls her name, knowing that he can never touch her again. Kue Kuatsu means...the wolverine." The dream torments him throughout the remainder of the night, mocking him incessantly with the dark-haired beauty.

The next morning, Dr. Summers enters the med-lab to check on her patient. She runs her fingers lightly over his skin, marveling at its smoothness. The cuts have completely healed over and he appears to be resting comfortably. As she begins to administer an injection, he suddenly wakes up and grabs her hand, jerking up and grabbing her into a headlock. After deliberating for a few seconds, he wordlessly releases his hold, Jean gratefully massaging her throat. Logan takes off at a run, out into the hall. He looks both ways, then runs down the corridor, where he sees some uniforms displayed. Opening a door, there are some clothes folded inside, so he grabs a shirt and puts it on. As he moves down the hall, a voice sounds; "Logan, where are you going? Come this way, Logan." It gently beckons to him. Logan tries his best to shake the sound of that voice and just runs willy-nilly through the maze of corridors, finally ending up in a distinguished looking office.

"Come in, Logan. I have been anticipating meeting you."

"Who are ya? What am I doin' here?" Logan questions distrustfully.

"Sit down and I will answer any questions you may have." Professor smiles as he gestures toward a chair across from his desk.

Logan takes the proffered seat, warily eyeing the Professor.

"In answer to your first two queries, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. You were brought to my Institute after sustaining life-threatening injuries."

"What about the girl?"

"Oh, you mean Rogue? She's acclimating quite well. If you would like, I can take you to her myself, so you can see for yourself." Professor offers.

The two men leave the office and walk down a richly decorated hall. Before too long, they hear laughter coming from one of the rooms. Professor glances in and grins, gesturing for Logan to come see for himself. They are looking into the game room, where Rogue and Kitty have teamed up against John and Bobby in a game of air hockey. Rogue and Kitty slap a high five and giggle as they score another goal.

"What was that about girls not being able to beat the boys at sports?" Kitty joshes the two boys.

"But technically, air hockey isn't classified as a sport." John argues good-naturedly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You guys an' ya 'technicalities'." Rogue joins in the bantering.

"It isn't. This would be more of a game." Bobby jumps in.

"Well, anyway ya look at it, we still beat ya." Rogue passes them a cheeky grin and turns, noticing Logan for the first time. Her eyes brighten and she waves.

Logan gives her a small grin and returns the wave. "Good that she has a place like this ta go to."

"Yes, thank you. That is why I opened this place. So that these young people would have a home away from home, as it were. Unfortunately, there are many out there who see us as a threat, or worse, inhuman, as I am sure you have seen in your travels and on the television."

"How did ya-" Logan stares at Charles incredulously.

"I am also a mutant, Logan. I am a telepath, and I am sensing a strong desire from you to return to the road. You seek answers for the 'holes' in your memory. If you stay, I might be able to help you."

"Maybe I'll stay fer a short time. We'll see how it goes."

"Fair enough. Today, I suggest you rest, then tomorrow we will speak more of what you can remember and work to try to get some answers."

"As you said, fair enough." Logan answers back.

One week later, Remy is back from New Orleans. He knocks on Magneto's office door and is permitted to enter. Magneto looks up and grins condescendingly at a younger Gambit. "It would seem that you have been successful in your...endeavor."

"I was, even dough I have no desire t' go t'rough dat again." Gambit answers with a straight face. "So, did y' figure out what t' do wit' ol' Sabes?"

"No, I am still thinking on that."

"I still think I could do better on my own. If de Wolverine is still dere-"

"And I told you that I want him in there, as well. I don't pay you to think. Just do what you are told." Magneto cuts in frigidly.

"Whatever. I'm goin' t' my room."

"No, I'm afraid you are not. You have a training session scheduled in fifteen minutes."

Gambit rolls his eyes. "Fine." He grits out, shooting Magneto a black look as he angrily stalks out of the office.


	4. 3: Welcome to Xavier's

_**Thanks to WhiteChocolate123 and 1Typ0 for adding this to faves and to Cheerpandagal for adding this to Story Alert, also Raven34link for adding this to both Story Alert and faves. **_

**Disclaimer: Jelsi4Life nor I own the X-Men or Marvel.**

Rogue is awakened the next morning by Kitty shaking her. "C'mon Rogue, we're gonna be late for breakfast!"

A few unintelligible words are grumbled, then Rogue's head peeks out from under the covers. "I hate mornins'." She growls as she slowly gets out of bed and grabs her clothes and a towel. Several minutes later, she emerges from the bathroom, slightly more awake. "'Scuse me, Kitty is it?" At the girl's nod, she continues. "I'm not much of a mornin' person, as ya can tell from a short while ago." She smiles, slightly self-conscious as Kitty giggles.

"So that's what that was. Don't worry. Since you're ready, we should be able to find some coffee."

"Oh good. Ya really don' wanna be around me when I don' have my coffee. It ain' pretty."

"Well, we have Danger Room sessions most mornings before breakfast, but Mr. Summers let me off today so I could help you out on your first day of classes. He'll be wanting to assess your abilities in there, probably tomorrow."

"Ya mean the guy with that visor thing?"

"Yeah, that's Mr. Summers. He's kinda uptight, but he's okay. Now Mrs. Summers is pretty cool. She's a telepath and a doctor."

"Oh yeah, she was the one takin' care of Logan. I like her."

"She's the one that tries to get him to take the stick out of his rear and live a little." Kitty and Rogue giggle as Kitty takes her arm and escorts her downstairs.

"So, he makes ya work before ya can even eat?" Rogue asks incredulously.

"Unfortunately, yes. Otherwise, by the time our food has settled, it would be too late for most of us with classes and stuff."

"I suppose you're right, but doin' anythin' without coffee first? Ugh!" Rogue wrinkles her nose with displeasure.

In the kitchen, they take their seats as Professor enters. "Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" He raises his voice above the morning din. "Thank you. Immediately after breakfast, you are all to meet in my office. We will have two new students joining us then."

Tracy raises her hand. "Are any of them guys?" She questions hopefully, as the other students laugh.

"Yes, Tracy. One of them is." He informs her, causing her to silently cheer.

Rogue leans over to Kitty. "Why is everyone laughin'?"

"She always asks that when we have new students. She asked that about you when Professor announced that you would be joining us."

"Well, I wasn' when I looked in the mirror this mornin'." Rogue quips, making Kitty laugh.

"No, I would say not. Otherwise, you're sleeping in the wrong room." Kitty jokes back.

John and Bobby take the seats across from them. "Sweet, we have another new girl coming!" John crows delightedly. Bobby gives him a strange look and glances across the table at Rogue. "Don't mind him. I was going to ask you if you found a partner for the Chemistry assignment."

"Oh, no. I'm still tryin' ta get a feel for the place."

"Well...would you like to be my partner? I've already got a good idea for a project."

"Um...okay. Sounds like fun."

"Great. I'll meet you this afternoon in the courtyard." Bobby smiles, then returns to his food. Conversation continues, but Rogue notices that Kitty isn't as animated as she was before. "Ya okay, Kitty?" She asks her quietly.

"Oh...yeah, I'm fine." Kitty answers too quickly, waving off Rogue's concern. Rogue is unconvinced, but lets it slide.

They finish breakfast and go to Professor's office, where he is already behind his desk with two students. The foursome are the first to arrive. As Rogue takes a seat, she glances up and her eyes lock with those of the young man leaning against the desk. _"He has to have the most gorgeous eyes I 've ever seen."_ Rogue thinks to herself, gazing into the red-on-black depths. She doesn't realize she is staring until he smirks.

"Do I meet wit' y' approval, chere?" He murmurs with a note of seduction in his voice. Rogue blushes, which only encourages him. He steps over to her and picks up her hand, brushing a kiss to the knuckles. "Un petit baiser for a belle femme. An' de name's Remy LeBeau." He whispers. Kitty hides a grin as Rogue's blush intensifies.

Professor clears his throat. "If you are finished, I will begin the introductions." He states with an amused glance at the pair. Gambit winks at Rogue, turning his attention to the room in general. He chuckles inwardly at the glare he's receiving from a guy, who is introduced as Bobby Drake. _"Well, well, looks like I have a bit of competition for the belle Rogue."_ He muses to himself. _"This is gonna be too easy."_

The other student, named Jubilation Lee, or Jubilee for short, gazes around the room of faces. Almost all are welcoming, except for one man in the corner, who seems to have a permanent scowl on his face. Remy picks up on her worry and glances over at the man and quickly back. He really did not bargain on meeting up with Logan again, so soon after his arrival. Throughout the rest of the meeting, he keeps his eyes averted and slips away as soon as it is concluded.

As he walks the seemingly endless maze of hallways, he stops and slaps a palm against his forehead. "Y' were supposed t' wait, stupide. De prof said dat he was goin' t' have someone show y' t' y'r room an' help y' get aroun' de mansion." He growls to himself. "Seein' Logan again threw y' off."

"Do you always converse with yourself ?" A smooth, feminine voice sounds from behind him.

"Not all de time, but once in a while, oui, I do." He counters as he turns around, barely suppressing a smirk as he looks at Storm, who is walking toward him.

"I suppose as long as you don't answer yourself, then you're okay." She jokes mildly.

"Don' know 'bout dat, chere, I have." He volleys with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Ororo laughs. "You left before I had a chance to show you around the place. It's a bit daunting, isn't it?"

"Y' ain' kiddin'! Y' need a map jus' t' get t' de nex' room."

"Yes, that's what I thought when I first arrived here." She answers humorously. "So, shall we?"

After Storm's guided tour, she hands him a paper with his class schedule printed on it. "It would seem that you have your first class in fifteen minutes."

"Dey waste no time here." He mutters, chagrined at the thought of having to spend time in a classroom again.

"Professor received a copy of your transcript from your caseworker, so he had a good idea of where you are at academically. It makes it so much easier when he has a transcript provided and he doesn't have to track down the students' former schools to get them. We'd better go. Your class is with me. I'm teaching Mutant Affairs and World History."

"So y'r an instructor, too?"

"Yes, we take on several roles around here. With only a handful of adults, we have to multi-task to ensure that the students' needs are provided for. Come along, I'm pretty sure my students are gathering as we speak."

As they walk into the classroom, Storm clears her throat to get the students' attention. "Class, we have a new student joining us. I would like for you to welcome Remy LeBeau, one of the new students that was introduced earlier. Remy, there's a seat over there behind Rogue. I would like for you to sit there, please. I see that Jubilee is already here. Good, so we're ready to begin." Storm smiles and turns toward the dry-erase board. "Today, we are going to discuss Mr. McCoy's role as the Advisor for Mutant Affairs."

Remy openly admires Rogue as the discussion continues. After several moments, a note is surreptitiously placed on his desk.

_Why are you staring at me? _It reads in a neat, feminine scrawl.

He smirks and writes a quick response. _'Cuz I've never met such a belle femme as you before. Can't help that my eyes are drawn to such incredible beauty. _It is quickly passed back to her. Soon after she reads it, he can tell she's blushing. Remy smirks slightly with satisfaction and all but laughs at her hastily written reaction. _Swamp Rat, you're so full of it, I'm gonna have to buy hip waders just to walk around the place._

Bobby watches the scene unfolding before him out of the corner of his eye and scowls slightly. A sudden idea forms in his mind, but John keeps him from acting on it right at that moment, when he feels a small wave of heat from behind him. Sighing imperceptibly, he reaches back and freezes the fireball that John was going to create a distraction with. It drops to the floor with a crash, causing everyone to turn around. True, it wasn't exactly what John had in mind for a diversion, but it worked anyway, much to John's concealed delight.

"John. That will be enough, or you will find yourself in the Professor's office, again." Storm gives him 'that' look. With a slight huff, John slouches down in his seat, a churlish expression darkening his features.

Bobby waits until the classroom's attention is on Storm again and creates an ice rose, sliding it onto Rogue's desk. Rogue glances over at him with a bashful smile. What neither of them notice is the finger reaching forward, releasing a small charge into the sculpture. With a small 'pop', it detonates, startling Rogue.

"What the-? How did that happen?" Bobby whispers to Rogue, who is perplexed. She glances back at Remy, but his attention seems to be focused on the board, or so they think. Storm looks over again. "Is there something going on that I need to know about?" She questions Rogue and Bobby.

"Uh...no, ma'am." Rogue answers quickly. Storm gazes at the two for a moment. Finding nothing, she shakes her head and begins where she left off...again.

As soon as their attention returns to the front of the room, Remy's smirk reappears.

While school continues, Senator Kelly and his aide take off from the government function that the senator just spoke at.

"I mean to see to it that every mutant in this country is accounted for. They need to be controlled, at the very least! I will not have those menaces to society running free, wreaking havoc on those of us just trying to live peaceful, normal lives."

"Yes, sir." Henry answers as he glances down at his legal pad.

"Henry, do you have that speech completed for when I'm speaking before the House Committee on Thursday?" As the senator glances up, Henry changes right before his eyes into Mystique.

"People like you are the reason I was afraid to go to school as a child." She informs him coldly, then easily knocks him out, moving to the front of the chopper to do the same to the pilot. Climbing into the pilot's seat, she changes the coordinates and heads in the opposite direction.

Upon arrival, Mystique morphs into a weightlifter and throws Kelly over one shoulder.

"Ah, Mystique. Glad to see that at least _you_ were successful in your mission. Take him to the cell. We will deal with him later."

"Did you get the mutant?" Mystique inquires.

"Not as of yet, but I have Gambit on the inside, hopefully gaining the trust of Xavier and his charges_._"

"Hmm, let's hope that he's not trying to seduce the female populace of the Institute and is actually doing what he is told, for once." She snorts disdainfully.

"We shall see. Won't we, my dear?" Magneto holds out an arm, which Mystique takes and he escorts her into his office for a full debriefing of the events leading up to the senator's capture.

After classes are finished for the day, Rogue and Kitty head up to their room to get their homework finished. As they approach their door, Kitty spies something sticking out of it. She reaches up and pulls out a two of hearts. With a grin, she hands the card to Rogue. "Looks like you have an admirer." She teases lightly as she enters the room. Rogue stares at the card for a moment, wondering who uses playing cards. Turning it over slowly, she notices writing.

_~Rogue, _

_Will you give me the great pleasure of sitting with me at dinner tonight? If so, meet me by the stairs at 5:45.~_

"Wonder who could've sent it?" Rogue queries, still standing right outside the open door.

"Maybe it's the sexy Cajun who just joined us today." Kitty says slyly, swallowing a laugh as a blush stains Rogue's cheeks. "Soooo...what are you planning on wearing to dinner?"

"I _was _gonna wear what I have on, an' who says I was gonna meet him, anyway?"

"Whoa, no need to be so defensive." Kitty holds her hands out in a placating gesture. "Besides, you should dress to impress. Make him want you."

"Why would I want him ta want me? It's not like he'd be able ta touch me, or anythin'." Rogue looks away uncomfortably."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't shut yourself away. You could gain control one of these days."

"What if that never happens?" Rogue asks quietly as she grabs her chemistry book.

"That shouldn't stop you from living, Rogue. Give it some time. You never know what will happen." Kitty counsels as she examines Rogue's side of the closet.

"Yeah, I know. I gotta go meet Bobby an' get started on our project."

"Oh. I forgot about that. I guess I'll see you at dinner, then." Kitty says dejectedly.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Rogue questions, setting her book down and sitting on her bed. "Ya acted tha same way this mornin' when...Oh, I get it. Ya like Bobby, don' ya?" She asks with no trace of teasing.

"N-no! Why would I like him?" Kitty stammers, but the blush coloring her cheeks is telling.

"Hmm...I think I'll work with him til 5, then come back an' get ready for dinner. It's gonna take me awhile ta look presentable. Maybe you should dress up a bit yaself. Never know who ya might end up sittin' by." Rogue says airily as she grabs her book and sashays out the door, leaving Kitty staring after her.

Out in the courtyard, Bobby is by the fountain, waiting for Rogue. He smiles when he spies her crossing the yard.

"Hey Rogue. For a minute there, I was wondering if you would come." Bobby takes his seat again.

"Why? I said I'd be here." Rogue answers with a bemused grin. "I'm jus' runnin' a few minutes late, is all. Kitty an' I were talkin' an' lost track of time."

Bobby holds his hands up. "No need to explain. I'm glad you came, is all. Kitty's a great friend."

"Yeah, she really is. She's helpin' me ta fit in around here."

"Good. She'd be the one to go to. Her or Storm. Then again, if you have any questions, you could...ahh...come to me, too." He rubs the back of his neck as it reddens slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind. So...what's this project of yours?" She queries, rapidly changing the subject.

"Uhh...yeah, the project!" Bobby suddenly remembers. He grabs his notebook and turns to the right page. "I was thinking we could do our project on the effect of temperature on a volume of gas."

"Good thinkin'. Mr. Summers should be suitably impressed." Rogue teases.

"I should think so. It sure took me long enough to come up with the idea." Bobby retorts humorously. After discussing exactly how the experiment will be conducted, Bobby consults his watch. "Uh...would you like to go grab something to eat somewhere? My treat." He requests hesitantly, quickly glancing up at her.

"Oh...I'm...kinda meetin' someone for dinner tonight." Rogue tells him. She feels bad, since he is a nice guy, but she remembers Kitty's downcast expression when she'd mentioned meeting him awhile ago. That thought strengthens her resolve. She doesn't want anything coming between the two of them, since their friendship is still so new.

"Oh, I see. Well, maybe another night." He says quietly and trudges back inside. Rogue watches him regretfully, but then the intrigue of who sent the card earlier sets in, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach. She grabs her book and makes her way inside, going up to her room. Kitty is nervously tossing every item of clothing she owns, muttering to herself: "No, this doesn't look right." "No, he's seen me in this one, already." "AAGGHHH! I have nothing to wear!" She cries out.

Rogue silently closes the door. "If ya want, I can help ya. Ya know, return tha favor." Rogue suggests with amusement. "Dressin' for Bobby, are we?"

"Uhh...he's not the only guy here, you know." Kitty answers a bit too evasively.

"Oh, riiight. Ya jus' dressin' ta impress a random guy." Rogue plays along.

"There aren't _that_ many guys here." Kitty points out archly. "At least, not ones around our age." She amends.

"True...true. Well, whoever he is, let's get him ta really stop an' take notice of ya."

"Only way I can do that is a complete head-to-toe makeover." Kitty mutters.

"That's jus' nonsense! I'll help ya. You'll look so good, he'll get whiplash from turnin' around so fast ta look at ya."

Kitty giggles. "If you can get him to look at me as more than a friend, then you'd be a miracle worker."

"Won' take much, since ya such a pretty girl. A few minor details should be all that's needed."

At 5:35, the girls are ready. Kitty has on a pale blue sundress and gazes at herself in the mirror.

"If 'he' doesn' notice how gorgeous ya look, then he's gotta be blind." Rogue encourages her.

"Thanks, Rogue."

"I think ya should go down, now. Catch his eye before some of tha others get there."

"Good idea." Kitty gets up and exits the room, leaving Rogue alone with her thoughts. She glances at the clock after a few minutes.

"Well, here goes nothin'." Rogue murmurs as the butterflies kick up again. She rises and stands in front of the mirror, smoothing out the imagined wrinkles in her black pants. An eggplant ¾ sleeve silk blouse completes the set. She checks her hair in the mirror. Her normal chocolate waves are curled just a bit more. Deeming herself presentable, she takes a deep breath and leaves the room. Reaching the stairs, she looks down to see Remy waiting.

"'Ello, chere." He greets in that deep, accented voice. "Knew y' couldn' resist findin' out who left y' dat card."

"Knew it was you. Who else here uses playin' cards? I had nothin' better ta do, anyway." Rogue jests as Remy moves aside to allow her to lead the way into the kitchen.

"Sure y' didn'." He drawls, opening the door for her. Ever the gentleman, he pulls out her chair and after she's seated, takes the seat next to her. Remy looks over and notes with satisfaction that Bobby is at the other end of the table, but frowns slightly when he notices the younger guy staring at Rogue with hurt and jealousy in his ice blue eyes. Glancing next to Bobby, Remy takes in the fleeting expression of unrequited longing on Kitty's face as she watches Bobby out of the corner of her eye. He decides to take action.

"So Rogue. What part of Mississippi y' from?" He leans over to ask, since the room is noisy from the students' chatter.

Rogue looks over quickly, caught by surprise at how close he is to her. "H-how did ya know where I was from?" She stutters, then blushes as she catches herself.

"Know de accent. We're neighbors, after all." He points out cheekily.

"Thanks for pointin' that out, Captain Obvious. Like I didn' already know." Rogue retorts, then sticks her tongue out at him.

"Don' do dat unless y' like givin' me ideas." He informs her with a wicked grin.

"Like ya need any encouragement, Swamp Rat."

"True. But I'm always open t' suggestions, mon River Rat." He shoots back.

Jubilee snickers from across the table. "You know, the two of you would be so great together." She laughingly points out.

"We would not. He'd last about two minutes before I killed him. Violently. Especially for callin' me River Rat." Rogue argues vehemently.

"I love violence in a femme. Good call, Jubilee." Remy winks at Jubes.

"Ya would." Rogue growls and rolls her eyes, causing him to chuckle.

"Y' never answered my question, chere." Remy replies with a grin.

"Jus' ta prove I'm not a River Rat, I'm from Meridian."

"Still by a river. Maybe not t' de scale o' de Big Muddy, but still." He reasons with obvious amusement.

"Ya infuriatin'." Rogue glares at him.

"So I've been tol', among ot'er t'ings." He states gleefully, fully enjoying the moment. "I'm t'inkin' maybe we should go out sometime. Jus' y' an' me."

"Me an'...you? As in...like a date?" Rogue inquires faintly with a shell-shocked expression.

"Oui, dat's generally what a date is." He joshes. "Besides, I like y' an' I would like t' get t' know y' better, wit'out de crowded room."

"Oh...I don'-don' think that would be such a good idea. I mean-I...I jus' can'!" Rogue jumps up and runs from the room, everyone watching her hasty retreat, none more than Remy, however. Kitty gets up and comes over to sit by him.

"You okay?" She asks with obvious concern.

"What did I say t' make her turn me down like dat.?" He questions in bewilderment.

"I don't think it's you, per se. Has anyone told you what her power is?" Kitty queries as she gestures for him to follow her. He follows her outside and sits down beside her on a stone bench.

"Non. No one's said much 'bout her."

"Well, she's still pretty new here, herself. Not too many know a lot about her, yet."

"So, what is dis power o' hers?" He asks skeptically, playing along with the role given to him.

"From the way I understand it, when she touches someone, skin to skin, their thoughts, memories and talents are...drained from them, in a sense, and she gains them. I guess in the case of mutants, she can take their abilities, as well. The other person is rendered unconscious. She can't control it, yet."

Remy whistles low. "Dat is one powerful femme. She could be a walkin' arsenal o' abilities."

"She doesn't want to be!" Kitty argues fiercely. "How would you feel, knowing that you could potentially take someone's life with just one touch?" She questions in defense of her friend. "Look, I'm going to go in and see if she's okay, but let me tell you this: If you pursue any kind of a relationship with her, you'd better treat her well, or you'll answer to me. Understand?" She stands with her hands on her hips and glares down at him.

"Don' have not'in' but de bes' intentions for her." He reassures her and heads back inside. Kitty gazes after him, then follows after a minute or two passes.

Remy makes his way to his room, quickly ducking into a storage closet as Logan walks by. He watches as Logan sniffs the air and looks around trying to place the scent. After several tense seconds, Logan finally shakes his head in frustration and continues down the hall.

"_Interesting. Seems Logan still hasn't regained his memories."_ Remy muses, then goes into his room. He takes out his phone and presses a button, selecting a pre-programmed number.

"What do you have?" Magneto questions upon answering.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, dat's rude, y' know. Y' can' even greet me properly when I take time outta my busy schedule t' call y'?" Remy chides.

"Gambit, you are trying my patience, as always. Just tell me what you have managed to do."

"Well, I gotta gain deir trust, an' dat's gonna take time, boss. By de way, dat picture y' have o' Rogue don' even begin t' do her justice."

"Just get their trust. You know how important this project of mine will be for mutantkind."

"Ouias, I've heard y' go on about it enough. Don' worry, I'll get de job done. I always do."

"See that you do. Quickly." Magneto snaps then cuts off the connection.

"Such a pleasure workin' wit' y'." Remy sneers, then snaps his phone closed and tosses it into his nightstand drawer. For the thousandth time, he wonders if his decision to work with the Master of Metal was the wisest one. Then again, he didn't have much choice at the time. With a frustrated sigh, he flops down onto his bed and gazes at the ceiling.

In an undisclosed location in the city the same evening, Magneto glances at Senator Kelly, who is strapped down to a metal chair. "Cheer up, Senator. You will be breaking new ground. Tell me, how does it feel to be a pioneer in this...new venture?"

"They will find me and you will be tried in the highest court in the country. I will see to it!" Kelly exclaims.

"Ah, my dear senator, 'they' haven't been able to catch me. By the time they discover where you are, it will be too late. For you, anyway." Magneto turns and walks to a contraption set up a good distance in front of the senator.

"Why are you going to kill me? You would just prove my point that all mutants are dangerous. What do you have to gain from this?"

Magneto turns around with a cold smile. "Kill you? Now why would I do that, when I have something much more exciting in mind for you?" With that, he resumes his walk up to the machine and stands, facing Kelly. He places his hands on a couple of metal spheres, placed at either side of him. "Start it up, Mystique. This is for mutantkind and for our freedom, which you humans seem to be bent on taking from us. Now you will discover what it is like for us. To be hated for what you cannot control!"

Kelly's eyes widen in fear as he comprehends what is going to happen to him. Magneto writhes in agony, but maintains his grip. Soon, a bright bluish-white light envelops the machine and begins to move outward, toward the senator. Seconds later, he is blasted back by the stream of light, rendering him unconscious. A short time later, it is over, Magneto literally brought to his knees with the drain of his ability, which provided the machine with the energy it needed.

"Mystique. Put him back in his cell. We shall wait until he awakens to see if my little experiment is a success." He demands weakly as Toad assists with helping him to his feet and takes him to his room.

The next morning, Logan is outside, practicing some jujitsu moves. He suddenly stops and sniffs the air, his senses on alert. Turning in the direction of the woods, he is immediately attacked.

"See what a nice guy I am? I came back fer ya." A vaguely familiar voice snarls.

"Who are ya? Why do ya talk ta me like ya know me?" Logan asks in total confusion.

"Huh. Ya really don't remember. Maybe this will jog yer memory." Sabretooth smiles ferally as he leaps onto Logan again. This time, Logan is ready for him. When he attempts the leap, Logan ducks and then straightens again, catching the other man and effectively tossing him back to land hard on the ground.

"Yer gonna pay fer that, runt." Sabretooth growls menacingly and advances toward him again.

"Come try ta collect." Logan smirks and gestures, daring Sabretooth to make a move. The other man roars and lunges for him, but Logan manages to jump up and grab a branch, causing Sabes to charge through. As Logan drops back to the ground, out of the corner of his eye he notices Storm coming toward him. Sabretooth takes note of this, also.

"This isn't over, Logan. Enjoy yer life while ya can, cuz one of these days, you'll remember who I am and I'll come back fer ya fer a fight ta the finish. Count on it." He snarls and retreats into the woods. Logan follows him, ignoring Storm's cries of "Wait! Logan, come back!", but when he gets to a stream, the scent is lost. Growling in vexation, he turns back.

Storm is waiting for him when he returns. "Who was that?"

"I wish I knew. Somebody with a beef against me, I guess." Logan answers, then goes back into the mansion, leaving Storm looking after him with concern.

**A/N II: Okay, just to clarify, he does know about Rogue's abilities, having been briefed by Mags. Is his flirting and seeming hurt and confusion genuine? We shall see, won't we? ;) Oh, major spoiler ahead for any Jott fans out there. Proceed with caution.**


	5. 4: Ring of Fire

_**Get ready, cuz things are really gonna get started with this chap! Major Jott spoiler ahead. Some highly notable changes will begin. Thanks to Mcmockingbird for adding this to Faves and slader91 for adding this to story alert.**_

**Disclaimer: Anything Marvel related does not belong to me, or my partner.**

As Remy lay staring at the ceiling, thinking about a particular southern brunette and his current situation, his phone rings in the drawer, where he'd placed it after that _fun_ briefing with Magneto. "Fantastique." He mutters sardonically, "What's ol' metalhead want now?" Remy shakes his head in annoyance and yanks open the drawer. With a long-suffering sigh, he answers. "What?" He answers curtly.

"I will remind you again, not to speak to me in such a manner. I want you and Sabretooth to return for a short time. I have something of great importance to show you."

"Y' wanted me here. I b'lieve y'r exact words were: _"Do not take y'r sight offa dem."_ Now y' want us t' come back. Sure wish y'd make up y'r min'!" Remy snaps, irritation setting in.

"Gambit, your attitude is not appreciated. That was not a request. The two of you will be here within the hour, or there will be consequences. Do you follow me?" Magneto replies coldly, then severs the connection.

Remy snaps the phone closed, tosses it on the bed and angrily jams his hands in his hair. "Gotta get away from him. Soon as I fin' a way how, I'm outta dere!" He tells himself. Grabbing his trench coat, he exits via his own balcony, not wanting to run into anyone in the hall and subsequently having to come up with an excuse for why he's leaving. He gets Sabretooth and after informing him of the boss' command, the two go to their respective bikes, Gambit noiselessly rolling his to the end of the block before starting it and riding off.

After waiting for a span of several minutes after speaking with Remy, Kitty enters their room to find the balcony doors open and a silhouette of Rogue leaning against the rail. She moves over to stand next to her. "Hey." Kitty greets softly.

"Hey." Rogue returns, barely above a whisper. The two girls stand in silence, each focused on their own thoughts. Kitty is the first to speak. "Why did you run?" She looks over at Rogue questioningly.

"Kitty, the guy's a jerk." Rogue states dismissively.

"You're avoiding my question. Besides, how would you really know, since you've only just met him today." Kitty retorts lightly with a small grin.

"I-I jus' know." Rogue answers back lamely.

Kitty giggles. "Oookay. I'll concede that he may be a jerk, at least according to you, but you're attracted to him." Kitty points out with a trace of humor.

"I am not!" Rogue argues hotly as she whirls around and pins Kitty with a glare.

Kitty merely stares back with an upraised brow in challenge, her arms folded across her chest. "You are, and you know what? He's _very _attracted to you. Remember, I was there in Professor's office." Kitty informs her smugly.

At this, Rogue buries her head in her arms. "This can' be happenin'." Rogue replies in a muffled voice.

"You seem to be Miss Popularity, what with two guys chasing you. Must be nice." Kitty ends wistfully.

"Not all it's cracked up ta be." Rogue disagrees. "Especially when ya can' touch 'em. I'm not over David yet, anyway. It's cuz of me that he's in a coma." Rogue answers morosely.

"Well, Professor might be able to help you. You should talk to him about it."

"I know. I've been thinkin' about it. I've gotta see him tomorrow, anyway."

"Yeah? So...here's hoping he can do something." Kitty says softly, then adds with a wicked grin; "Then you would be free to pursue a certain, ahem, Cajun."

"Kitty!" Rogue looks at her, completely aghast.

"Oh, don't 'Kitty' me. I saw how you looked at him in the office. And then passing notes in MA class. Yeah, you like him. You just won't admit it." In the moonlight, Kitty can see the blush staining Rogue's cheeks.

"It's jus'...I've never seen eyes like that. They're gorgeous, Kit!"

"They're nice, but not like Bobby's." Kitty admits.

"Oh, so it _is_ Bobby you're after." Rogue surmises slyly.

This time it's Kitty's turn to blush. "Oops, guess I outed myself, there." She wryly comments.

"Wasn' that hard ta guess. An' ya 'outed yourself whenever ya'd get quiet when Bobby would ask me ta do somethin' with him." Rogue observes.

"I guess. I wish I could get him to notice me the way he does you." Kitty replies glumly.

"Yeah, what happened back there at dinner? Did he pay any attention to ya at all?"

"A little. But you walked into the room and it was like...I wasn't even there, anymore."

"Well. We're jus' gonna have ta change that, aren' we?" Rogue smiles encouragingly. "Hmm, maybe plan a romantic night for two, away from everyone, especially me. We'll find ya a knockout dress, do your hair up all sexy. Make him notice ya as more than a friend."

"Do you really think it'll work?" Kitty questions with pleading in her brown eyes.

"By the time I'm done with ya, he won' be able ta tear himself away." Rogue carefully wraps an arm around the petite girl's shoulders and they head inside.

"But you are still interested in Remy."

"No, I'm not. Yeah, the eyes an' body are amazin', but then he jus' had ta open his mouth an' ruin the image." Kitty chuckles at Rogue's comment.

"Body?"

"Uhh...ya didn' hear that." Rogue answers too quickly.

"Oh no...nooooo. Never heard a thing." Kitty responds slyly.

"Why am I not comforted by that statement?" Rogue questions, getting a wicked chuckle in response.

Remy pulls up to the base and rolls his eyes. _"Wonder what's so important that the boss just had to pull us away from what is __supposed__ to be our jobs." _He and Sabretooth stride inside to Magneto's office. Once they enter, they notice they are not alone. A blue-skinned redhead and Toad are also present.

"Good of you to finally grace us with your presence, gentlemen. You certainly took long enough to get here. I believe you know Toad over there, and this is Mystique." He indicates the blue woman, who slightly inclines her head, but Remy can see the glimmer of barely disguised recognition in her yellow eyes when she spares a glance at Sabretooth. What's even more interesting is the momentary confusion on Victor's, which gives way to subtle surprise. Their expressions clear simultaneously, so as not to reveal too much to those remaining in the room. Remy, however, is assaulted with several conflicted feelings between the two. He shakes his head to try and clear his mind, so he can hear what Magneto's saying.

"You are about to witness a revolutionary achievement. This will forever change human/mutant relations, allowing us to take our rightful place as _homo superior. _If you will follow me, I will show you this incredible feat."

The quartet follows him down a metal corridor, where they stop in front of an occupied cell. Senator Kelly is against the bars, just discovering his 'new-found' ability. He presses his face against the bars, and to his horrified fascination, his face slides right through.

"Ah, I see you've stumbled upon your new 'gift', Senator. Wonderful, isn't it?" He questions overconfidently.

"Wh-what have you done?" Kelly queries, completely terrified.

"Why, I've changed you into what you hate the most. I wonder...will you be as strong a supporter for this bill of yours, considering that you would be contradicting yourself? That _is_ a most intriguing question."

"You will not get away with this." Senator Kelly threatens. "Somehow, someone will stop you."

"Perhaps, but not before I make my case. I have grand plans for that, let me assure you." Magneto gives him a frigid smile.

With that, the senator slides all the way through the bars, but not before Magneto signals Sabretooth to catch him as he begins to fall. Sabretooth grabs onto his arms, but has a difficult time in trying to pull him back up, since he seems to be covered in some kind of jellylike substance. Remy watches in horror as Kelly slides through Sabretooth's grip and falls to the water below.

"A pity, really. I could have used him." Magneto spares a detached glance over the cliff, then turns around and leaves the cell, Mystique on his arm once again. He glances back over his shoulder. Gambit still hasn't moved. "Don't you two have somewhere you need to be?" He questions coldly. Remy's eyes flash angrily. He stalks right by Magneto without a word, hating being employed by this calculating madman. If his family's lives weren't endangered, he never would've taken the offer. As he and Sabretooth ride home in silence, he tries to formulate different ways of getting out of Magneto's employ.

When they return, Sabretooth resumes his watchful vigil outside, while Remy climbs back inside silently. The events of a short time ago replay in his mind. Again and again, he sees the senator slip through Victor's grip, plummeting to his certain death. Knowing that sleep will be elusive on this night, he allows himself a bit of 'therapy'. He walks out onto his balcony and easily scales the roof, easing across to another balcony. Remy lowers himself slowly and drops softly, picks the lock and gazes in at Rogue's sleeping form. A small smile graces his face as he watches her sleep. _"Wonder just what it was that made her run earlier?" _He muses. _"Well, whatever it is, I'm not giving up. So she puts up a fight. That's what makes her interesting. Remy, looks like you've got yourself a challenge with this Rogue." _With a smirk, he blows her a kiss and makes his way back to his room again, Rogue remaining oblivious to the nighttime caller she's just had.

Meanwhile, in a room down the hall, a couple is sound asleep. At least from outward appearances, it would seem that way. The dream/memory surfaces once again.

_He does not know how it has happened, but one minute, he was sitting in his favorite tree at the orphanage where he has been the past few years, ever since he'd lost his parents in the plane crash. Now, he finds himself waking up in a strange facility, of sorts. Whatever this place is, he feels threatened. The feeling is magnified as he hears an agonized scream come from down the pristine corridor. He sits up and rubs his temples, attempting to massage away the small ache located there. _

"_If you were smart, you wouldn't have sat up." A whisper reaches him from across the containment cell he realizes he is in._

"_Why wouldn't I want to sit up?" He questions the shadowed figure hunched at the corner of the other cot._

"_'Cuz then they'll know that you're awake. You don't want to be awake here." The other occupant whispers resignedly._

"_Where are we? What is this place?" The kid looks around and notices several other cells, stretching the length of the corridor. Across the way, a blonde teen girl walks up to the bars._

"_Will you two shut up? They're going to hear you and then it'll be over!" She hisses indignantly. "You want to get us all into trouble?" Glaring hotly at the two, she stalks back to her cot and sits primly._

"_Who is that?" The boy asks, immediately interested in the icy beauty._

"_You mean the ice queen? That's just Emma." The other boy shifts slightly so that the light hits him in a way for the new kid to see. "Name's Pietro. What's yours?"_

"_Scott."_

"_Hmm, yeah, you do have that 'all American' look about you." Pietro smirks cheekily. "You, my friend, are in a mutant containment facility. Apparently, the outside world isn't aware of this place. I guess Stryker's getting some kind of top secret, hush-hush funding to keep this place open. So, what's with the special shades?" He reaches over to remove them, but Scott steps away._

"_You don't want to do that." Scott warns him._

"_You do have a lot to learn, don't you? Go ahead, take 'em off. There's power dampeners all over this place. Only place there aren't any are a couple of the labs, and that's only when they want to 'observe our abilities'."_

"_Labs? Just what is this place?" Scott demands to know. He hesitantly removes his glasses. His eyes widen as nothing happens. No beam, nothing._

_With a huff, Emma once again rejoins them. "What Pietro failed to tell you is that this isn't just a containment facility. They also experiment on us, so unless you desire to be next, kindly shut it!" She whispers fiercely._

"_They'll get to him, anyway, so what's the big diff whether it's sooner or later?" Pietro argues._

_Pietro was right. Several months have passed and he has been experimented on, but not to the extent that Emma has. It seems that Stryker has a fascination for telepaths, especially when they possess other abilities, as well. Over the course of time, he and Emma have gotten closer, forging as much of a relationship as is possible in such a place. He stands, alarmed as they bring Emma back from yet another exploratory, barely conscious. After the techs leave, he whispers over to her: "Hey, beautiful." _

_Emma smiles weakly in response. "Hey yourself." She rasps out._

_Scott wishes, not for the first time, that he could be in there with her, holding her hand, anything but having to watch her suffer, helpless to do anything. "It'll be okay, you'll see. We'll get out of here and find somewhere to go. We'll never be apart."_

"_Really? Do you really think that will happen? I'm sorry if I don't share your belief that we'll ever see the light of day again."_

"_No, don't apologize for anything. I have enough hope for both of us." Emma hasn't been quite the same, since her sister, Kayla, was taken several months ago, not too long after Scott's arrival. _

_A few weeks later, everything changes. To Emma's shock and joy, Kayla has returned. Emma thought for sure that she had died, since no one said anything when she was taken. Then, two men show up. The one is called Sabretooth, but by this time, they have taken Scott's glasses, so he can no longer see, except when he is in his cell. It is yet another way for Stryker and his subordinates to attempt to keep their test subjects under control. Instead, there is just a piece of cloth tied over his eyes when he leaves, so that when he is away from the power dampeners, his eyes are still covered. That voice strikes fear into his heart, since he is known as one who has worked with Stryker in the past and has subdued more than one unwilling 'subject' for testing, when he was around. He has never actually seen him, since most of the surrounding captives are pretty much resigned to their fate, therefore aren't that much trouble, but he is terrified, all the same._

_The other guy is who would turn out to be their savior. He never did get a name for him. On that day, metal screeching against metal never sounded sweeter. As Emma guides him outside, he hears the voice of one who would become his mentor, Professor Charles Xavier. _"Come with me and I will help you."_ the voice echoes in his mind._

The dream/ memory fast-forwards to a short time after their arrival at the Institute.

"_But Emma, I don't understand." Scott holds her hands, willing her to stay._

"_I'm sorry, Scott. I just need time. I think being away for awhile will do me some good and help me come to terms with Kayla's..." Emma trails off, still unable to say the word 'demise'._

"_What about us? Don't I matter to you?" Scott whispers brokenly. "I can help you through this. Just give me a chance. I-"_

_Emma interrupts. "Don't. I can't face that, right now. Just...just let me go." With that, Emma walks out the door, never to return._

"Emma!" Scott sits up and shouts. Jean sits up and looks at her husband, hurt, anger and jealousy are evident in her expression.

"You're dreaming of _her_? I thought you were over her! At least that's what you told me...what you tried to make me believe."

"I...well, I..."

"No...no. I can see what you're thinking. You've never been able to get over her. I thought you loved me, but now I can see it clearly. I was just meant to be a replacement." She replies softly, dolefully.

"Jean, I-"

"No, Scott. This isn't the first time this has happened. I'd hoped that my love for you was enough to make you let go of her, but I guess I was wrong. I'm going to go sleep in one of the spare rooms. I-I'm not sure what to think at this point." Jean grabs her pillow and leaves their room, leaving Scott to bury his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" Scott groans. "Jean's always been there, always stood by me. Why is this happening?" As he mentally berates himself, one niggling inquiry worms its way to the forefront of his mind. _"Why? After all these years, why does the memory of her haunt me?"_

A few hours later, Rogue tries to adjust the training uniform that was waiting for her yesterday afternoon. She scowls as she looks down at the form-fitting spandex.

"Ugh, what I wouldn' give for a good pair of sweats instead of this thing." She mutters darkly.

"I t'ink it looks tres bon on y', chere." Remy purrs in her ear, having caught up to her.

"Swamp Rat, I'm tired an' I haven' had my coffee. If ya smart, you'll stay away from me. Better yet, why don' ya jus' stay away from me, period. Far away. An' I'm not ya chere!" Rogue growls irritably.

"An' pass up de chance t' be wit' y'? Non, I couldn' do dat. What would y' do wit'out me, _chere_?" He smirks, slowly looking her over.

"Why don' ya go away an' let me fin' out?" Rogue shoots him a black look as they enter the Danger Room.

"Aw, y' don' really mean dat, Roguey." Remy gives her a beguiling look, Jubes snickering as she takes in the scene playing out before her. Rogue pins her with a glare and Jubes bites her lip, quickly looking away, a teasing grin still on her lips.

Just as Rogue's about to answer, Scott stalks in. "Okay, let's get this over with, people. The purpose of this simulation is to assess your abilities, so we know what your strengths and weaknesses are, and we can then work with you to improve and possibly learn to control your abilities. You will also learn teamwork and strategical maneuvers. Jubilee, you're first." Scott moves to take his place at the controls.

"Aw, man." She murmurs. "Figures I'd be first. Here goes nothing."

After the assessments are finished, Rogue stands in amazement, having seen what Remy's and Jubilee's abilities are, but Remy took it to the next level, using hand-to-hand combat and other fighting moves. _"I can' do any of that. What use could my power have, compared to these people?" _She muses to herself. Jubilee jogs up to her and walks with her down the hall.

"What was up with Mr. Summers? He seemed really upset about something."

"Don' know, sugah. I was kinda preoccupied, myself."

"Oh, I know! So when are you gonna go out with him?" Jubes questions slyly.

"What? When, in any part of that weird conversation earlier, did I even say I was _interested_ in him, let alone going out with him?"

Jubes laughs softly. "You didn't have to say a word. Your lips say "go away", but your eyes say "take me". "Besides, I saw how you were checking him out in that spandex, when you thought that no one was looking."

"If that isn'- You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Rogue snorts derisively.

"You like him." Jubes giggles.

"I can' believe I'm even havin' this conversation." Rogue says to no one in particular.

"Why is Rogue talking to herself?" John joins the girls as they clear the top of the stairs.

"Oh, she's just in denial, is all. Once she admits the obvious, she'll be fine." Jubes informs him with a grin.

"Oh, ooookay."

"There's nothin' ta admit! If y'all don' mind, I'm gonna go shower, then I'm gettin' coffee. See y'all at breakfast." With an annoyed huff, Rogue strides down the hall.

Just as Jubes is about to follow, John leans against against the entryway, effectively blocking her.

"Uh, did you want something?" She inquires, looking at him oddly.

"That's a loaded question that could mean so many things." John replies coyly.

"What _are _you talking about?" She matches his stance with mild interest.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go somewhere and start a fire together." John suggests as he gazes into her dark eyes.

"You know, they say that playing with fire will get you burned." Jubes murmurs, staring back at him.

"True. But what is life, if one is unwilling to take a risk now and again?" He asks quietly, moving closer to her.

"Well spoken. Were you thinking along the lines of a controlled burn, or a raging, out-of-control inferno?" She queries in a near-whisper.

"Why don't we go out Friday night and see what happens?" John suggests huskily, his lips barely brushing against hers.

"Umm...yeah, okay." She answers shakily as he slowly moves back.

"Great. I'll meet you downstairs at 6." He smiles, then turns to go downstairs.

"Yeah. Great." She repeats dumbly.

Tracy walks up to her. "Wow. That was...wow! He kissed you! So how was it?"

Jubes blinks, realizing that Tracy was speaking. "Huh? What were you saying?" She looks at Tracy blankly.

"Ooh, it had to be really good if you never heard a word I was saying. So, you have a date with Fireboy on Friday. Want my help in picking out an outfit?"

"Uhh...I guess so." Jubes answers, overwhelmed with the events of the past several minutes.

"Yay! We can get together after classes are done and I'll help you put something together that will be so hot, he'll spontaneously combust!" Tracy's eyes dance with excitement.

Jubes chortles. "Okay, but I've gotta get a shower and get downstairs before I'm too late and I miss breakfast."

"Oh yeah, you don't wanna be late. You've gotta be quick to get to the good stuff."

With that, the girls part to get ready for the day.

After traveling through the water for what seems like many days, but is in fact, just a handful of hours, the 'former' Senator Kelly makes it to shore. Unfortunately for him, the beach is crowded at this time of day. As he gets out of the water, people begin to point and gasp at the unclothed man standing before them, parents covering their children's eyes. Most there recognize him, but notice that he looks different. He passes by them without a word. There is only one place he can think of where he can get the help he needs. As much as it galls him to admit it, only one man can figure out what to do, and he needs to tell him what Magneto has created. He doesn't know what that madman plans to do with that machine of his, but the feeling of dread tightening his stomach tells him it's going to be trouble to a grand scale.

Arriving at the gate, he pushes the small button on a panel attached to the pillar. "Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters." A cultured voice replies. "How may we help you?"

"Tell...Professor that...Sen...Senator...K-Kelly...needs to see...him. Important. Please." He wheezes, supporting himself against the pillar.

_**So, who saw that coming with Scott and Jean? It was a surprise to me, too, when it was suggested. For the sake of the story, their psychic bond isn't as strong as it is in the cartoon series. If you don't like it, I understand. Totally out of left field there! The John and Jubes pairing is based off of the show "Mutant X", where mutants of similar abilities are paired together. Also another suggestion, since I've never seen it, but a more fun one. Things will become clearer with Sabretooth and Mystique as the story progresses.**_


	6. 5: And Now My Eyes Are Open

_**Before I continue, I want to give a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed up to this point. Your feedback is awesome! For those of you who haven't, please do. They are always appreciated. Thanks to TENaSeein' for adding this to Story Alert and faves. :) I'm drawing things out, so it doesn't seem like everything's happening all at once.**_

**~thoughts~**

**Disclaimer: Not owned, just...borrowed. Yeah, that's it, 'borrowed'. ;)**

"You know, since it _is_ Friday night and none of us have dates, maybe we should go out tonight." Kitty suggests to Rogue and Tracy, excitement lighting her eyes.

"Ooh, awesome! We could go to the mall." Tracy pipes up enthusiastically.

"So, what do you think, Rogue?" Kitty turns to her, awaiting her input.

"I'm all for it. Anythin' ta get outta here for awhile."

"You mean get away from _them_ for awhile." Kitty smirks knowingly.

"Either way, I jus' wanna go do somethin' instead of bein' here, gettin' followed around."

"I wish I were being followed around." Tracy mutters. "Let alone, by two hotties. You are so lucky, Rogue."

"It's not like I encourage it, or anythin'!" Rogue protests.

"Somehow, I think your just being in the room is enough to encourage Remy." Kitty giggles as she grabs her jacket.

"Yeah, and I think that Bobby doesn't like the idea of losing to Remy, so I think that's why he keeps pursuing you." Tracy adds.

"Hmm...the mall, ya say?" Rogue asks slyly, shooting a look at Kitty.

"What are you thinking, Rogue?" Kitty questions warily.

"Oh, jus' a little shoppin' is all." Rogue replies evasively.

"Alright Rogue. What do you mean by that vague answer?" Kitty grabs her arm and pulls her over so she is sitting next to her on the bed

"Why would ya think I'm bein' vague?" Rogue asks in mock innocence, giving Kitty a cheeky grin.

"Rogue!"

"Oh alright. I jus' thought we'd go dress shoppin' for ya, is all." Rogue responds with a soft laugh.

"Why would I need another dress?" Kitty queries in confusion.

"What were we talkin' about a couple of days ago?" Rogue coaches the younger girl.

"Man, I hate when I'm kept out of the loop!" Tracy complains. "I have no idea what the two of you are talking about."

"Oh! Ohhhhhh...Yes, I definitely need a new dress!" Kitty announces, comprehension dawning suddenly.

Rogue turns to Tracy. "Kitty needs a new dress to impress a certain someone." She explains.

"You mean Bobby?" At Rogue's and Kitty's surprised looks, she continues. "Kitty, I've seen the way you look at him. I've wondered why you haven't just told him how you feel."

"I- Every time I try to, I freeze up. No pun intended. It's easier to talk to him as a friend." Kitty tries to explain as a blush covers her cheeks.

Rogue places a comforting hand on her arm. "It's not always easy ta tell a guy that ya like him, Trace. An' before ya open ya mouth, I ain' referrin' ta me an' Remy!" Rogue argues, seeing the look crossing the girl's face.

"Never said that, did I?" Tracy says a tad too smugly, causing Kitty to giggle.

"Alright, alright, let's jus' go." Rogue growls as she grabs her keys and coat.

Remy watches them pull away and grabs the key to his bike. "Wonder where de filles are headed t' on a Friday night?" He murmurs to himself. "Guess I'd better keep an eye on mon Roguey. No need for ol' Magsy t' know 'bout dis trip. I'm gonna have some fun on de job tonight, whet'er he likes it or not."

After following at a discreet distance, Remy sees them pulling into the mall parking lot. ~_Suppose this shouldn't be a surprise, since they're really a bit too young to be going into clubs.~ _With a shake of his head, he parks away from them and follows the girls inside. With obvious amusement, he stands in the shadows as Tracy is sidetracked by a display of shoes.

"Ooh, look at these heels!" She squeals, picking up the pair of clear, strappy, high-heeled shoes.

"C'mon, Tracy. We need ta get her a dress first, then we'll come back an' look for shoes." Rogue grabs one arm, while Kitty grabs the other.

"You _promise_ not to leave without looking at shoes?" Tracy gazes at Kitty pleadingly.

"Okay, I'll get matching shoes, too. Let's go already!" Kitty's excitement is growing as she pictures herself in a pretty, sexy dress. After looking in several shops, they decide to try a boutique at the other end of the mall. Upon entering the store, Rogue stops suddenly. "That's it!" She declares, indicating a soft blue swirled, bias-cut strapless dress.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" Kitty cries.

"You simply _have_ to try it on." Tracy tells her. They find Kitty's size and she comes out in it a few minutes later.

Rogue nods with a satisfied grin. "It looks great on ya, Kit. Know what would look great with that? Those shoes that Tracy was holdin'."

"Those _would_ look really good with this." Kitty gazes down at her feet, visualizing the shoes with the dress. Then she looks back up with a devious grin. "But you know, I shouldn't be the only one getting a new dress. There is a red stunner that would look fantastic on you, Rogue."

"What are ya up to, Kitty?" Rogue gives her a suspicious look. "I don' need a new dress."

"Oh, but you do. Doesn't she, Tracy?"

With a grin identical to Kitty's, Tracy nods. "Yes, I agree. You never know when you will need a sexy dress."

"I don' date. Y'all know that." Rogue remains unconvinced, but she casts a wistful eye at the creation.

"You don't date _now_, Rogue. That might change." Kitty notices the expression on her friend's face. "Just try it on. If you don't love it, we'll put it back, no arguments."

Rogue takes a moment to consider the request made to her. "Okay. Gimme that dress."

Remy tries to find a spot with which to see Rogue in the talked-about 'stunner' without being seen, but Rogue chooses the last dressing room closest to the back, so he has no way of seeing her. ~_She must look incredible.~_ He muses to himself, seeing the looks on both Kitty's and Tracy's faces. ~_I've gotta get a date with her, somehow. Give her a reason to wear that dress. C'mon, Roguey, buy it! Do something nice for yourself, not to mention, me.~ _Remy smirks, seeing the way Kitty and Tracy are exclaiming over her.

"You've gotta buy it, Rogue! It's like it was made with you in mind." Tracy enthuses.

"Okay, I'm pulling out the big gun. If you don't buy that dress, I'm not buying this one." Kitty gives her a defiantly humorous glare.

"Kit! The whole point of this trip was ta get ya a knockout dress ta wear for Bobby."

"I know, but now I've changed the reason. Now it's so both of us, all, if Tracy wants to get one, can have awesome dresses. No girl left out."

"Yes!" Tracy cheers and rushes off to closely examine a jade colored number she found.

"_Nicely played, Chaton."_ Remy silently applauds the petite brunette, keeping an eye on them as they make their respective purchases with the Institute's credit card that Rogue had asked to borrow before they left. He catches a brief flash of red from the bottom of her bag, but is chagrined, since that's all he's managed to see.

As the girls make their way back to the shoe store, Kitty pauses and grabs Rogue's arm, indicating the couple at a table by a gourmet coffee stand. "Shall we stop and say 'hi'?" She questions teasingly.

Rogue grins. "No, I think we should leave them alone. I know if that were me on a date, I wouldn' want ta be bothered. Besides, they look so cute together an' now I'm really wantin' ta find shoes ta match this dress ya made me buy."

"Oh, okay!" Kitty releases a mock huff. "We'll go find shoes."

Remy cheers as Rogue selects a pair of foxy gold 3" heeled sandals.

"Oh wow! Those will look hot with that dress." Tracy's eyes gleam.

Kitty finds a pair of the clear shoes in her size and after waiting an indeterminable amount of time for Tracy to finally select some, they head home.

"Hi, Logan." Rogue tosses over her shoulder, seeing the gruff man in the living room, reading.

"Have a good time, Kid?" He asks gruffly.

"Sure did." She replies as she goes upstairs.

"'Bout time that kid bought herself somethin'." Logan says to himself and goes back to his magazine. A few minutes later, the rumble of a motorcycle reaches his ears, soon followed by Remy walking in the door.

"Where did ya take off to?" Logan queries, still unable to place the young man's familiar scent.

_~Merde!~_ Remy inwardly panics, though it is not seen. ~_Didn't know Logan would be out here.~ _His expression remains impassive. "Was out ridin'." He answers idly.

"Nice night fer it. Saw yer bike. Tell me somethin'. Where does a kid yer age get a classic bike like that?"

Thinking quickly, Remy replies: "My pere gave it t' me on my 18th birthday."

Logan grunts. "She's a beaut! Take good care of 'er."

"B'lieve me, I will." Remy assures him and jogs upstairs, stopping at the top and breathing a small sigh of relief. "Dat was a close one." He whispers, going into his room and collapsing on the bed.

Downstairs, Jean is in the media room with a book, but her attention is hardly on the printed words. She closes it in frustration and sets it on the side table. The past few days have been strained, at best, between her and Scott. Indeed, it would seem that they have been avoiding each other, Scott working with the students and Jean teaching and working in the med lab. She remembers the near-argument that broke out two days ago, between Scott and Logan, of all people. It brings a small, self-satisfied grin to her face, recalling Logan's minor flirting with her as she gave him a full physical. ~_At least one man thinks I'm attractive.~_ Then came the briefing with Professor, which Scott just felt he had to be present at. It sent a delicious thrill through her as the two men stared each other down, Scott scowling at the ruggedly handsome man.

…_."Next thing I know, you'll be tellin' me to stay away from yer girl."_ _Logan states, smirking at Scott._

"_I don't have to. I trust Jean. What's the matter? Does it bother you that a 'kid' rescued you?" Scott retorts with a smirk of his own._

_Logan huffs a laugh as Jean takes her leave, glancing back at him as she does. Scott isn't finished, though. "Just remember who is the leader here." He challenges the older mutant. "Oh, and stay away from my girl." ….. _

Scott did not realize that she was still within hearing distance when he parted with that shot._ ~Yeah right, 'your girl'. Maybe in name, but not much else.~ _Jean muses. ~_You could always try seducing him. Maybe he'll stay.~, _a small part of her mind suggests. She considers it a moment, but her conscience replies, ~_Would that be enough for you, though? What about his love? Will you ever __**really**__ hold his heart, or will this 'Emma'?~, _are the bitter questions she asks herself. In the middle of her ruminations, Scott walks in and stops at the doorway.

"Oh. I didn't know you were in here. I'll leave you to your book."

Just as he turns to leave, Jean calls out to him: "No, don't go. I need to talk to you, Scott."

She can see the telltale stiffening of his shoulders as he slowly changes course back to where she's sitting. _~Like it or not, we're going to talk.~ _A defiant expression on her face brings him up short.

"Is it really such a chore for you to talk to me?" She queries tightly. "I'm your wife, Scott. The one person who's been completely honest with you." The look on his face answers those whispered questions asked in the silence of their room, while he slept.

"Are you accusing me of being a liar, Jean?" Scott argues.

She utters a small, disbelieving laugh. "Do you _really_ want me to answer that right now? I'm not the one who is married, but pining after their first love. You were _my_ first love, Scott! I gave you everything I had, but it wasn't enough, was it? There was always a part of you that you held back from me. I had hoped that you would share it with me, when you were ready, but now I'm doubting if you will ever be completely mine." Jean looks away sadly.

"Jean, I-"

"Don't, Scott. I don't need to hear your excuses. There are none for this. And don't tell me you love me. I'm not sure I believe it, anymore." Jean softly answers, then gets up and runs out of the room, leaving a stunned Scott in her wake.

As she runs past Logan, he looks up, concerned. Then Scott appears a couple of minutes later. Logan can't help himself. "Trouble in paradise?" He questions with an upraised brow.

"Stay out of it, Logan!" Scott exclaims heatedly.

Logan holds up both hands. "Don't take yer marital troubles out on me, Boy Scout. Just 'cuz yer so caught up with livin' in the past that ya can't see what ya have now, doesn't mean ya get ta take it out on everyone here."

"This isn't any of your business!" Scott grinds out between clenched teeth.

"Then keep yer problems between you an' Red. At least _she_ keeps her cool around the students. The way I see it, she has every right ta be angry."

Scott steps closer. "I don't recall asking for your opinion." He says in a low, dangerous tone.

"Anytime ya think ya can take me, boy." Logan extends the claws of one hand.

"Gentlemen! That will be quite enough." Professor wheels into the room. "This is a school and I will admonish both of you to remember that."

"Sorry about that, Professor. It won't happen again. At least, not on my part." Scott apologizes, then makes his way upstairs, but not before Logan gives him a condescending smirk.

"Listen ta Papa, now.", is Logan's parting shot. Scott turns and glares at him. His hand reaches for his glasses.

"Scott, go upstairs. It's been a long night for everyone. Logan, stop baiting him. He has enough on his mind, right now. As for that "Papa" remark, we will discuss that tomorrow." Professor passes him a small grin and leaves. The last sound Logan hears is the slamming of the bedroom door upstairs.

_**Earlier~**_

"So what did you think of that movie?" John asks Jubilee as they sit outside of a coffee shop in the mall.

Jubes laughs. "Man, that was the stupidest movie I've ever seen!", she declares, sipping on her mint frap.

"Yeah, not much of a plot there." John gives her a wry smile.

"I mean, what part of 'Don't go into the woods!" do you not understand?" Jubes questions jokingly. The two share a laugh. John happens to glance up and notices Rogue, Kitty and Tracy heading their way. Kitty points and says something to Rogue. He groans inwardly, but Jubes notices the look on his face. "What's wrong?" She queries.

"Whatever you do, don't look over there." John says surreptitiously.

"Why?" Jubes shoots him a strange look.

"Because we may have some company." John answers, chagrined at the thought of having the evening disrupted by three teasing girls. Then he sees Rogue shake her head and point toward the shoe store. He notices Kitty's expression and watches as they continue on. "Jubes, when we get back, remind me to give Rogue a big hug."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I think she just kept Kitty and Tracy from coming over here to tease us."

"Oh, well in that case, I will remind you, if you remind me to give her one, too. Wait a sec! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" She finally dares to glance in the direction the girls are heading and notices a familiar brown trench coat following at a short distance.

"Oh man, he's got the hots for Rogue pretty bad if he's stalking her at the mall." John laughs. Jubes joins him.

"Aw, in a way, that's kinda sweet. You know, I might have to help Kitty get them together. I know she was talking about what a great couple they'd make."

"They're not the only two who would be great together." John replies, taking her free hand.

A slight blush covers her cheeks. "I agree.", she states quietly, gazing into his eyes.

He reaches over and takes the cup from her hand, then they lean toward each other and share their first kiss. After they finally break apart, he strokes her cheek. "Yeah, I think that together we would be a fiery couple, Miss Jubilee." John tells her with a smile.

Jubes laughs softly. "Is that an invitation for a second date?", she teases.

"It is, if you say yes." John rejoins.

"Well...I guess I could clear an evening from my busy schedule." She replies with a giggle and moves quickly out of the way as John reaches out to tickle her.

"Busy schedule. Yeah, right.", he shoots back drily.

"Do you think we should be heading back now, John? It's getting pretty late." Jubes informs him as she consults her watch.

"I guess we should, even though I'd rather spend the rest of the night with you." He lays a hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, I wish the night didn't have to end, either. But we can still hang out around the mansion and go out...all that stuff.", she responds softly.

John nods. "I suppose that will have to do. For the time being, anyway." He gives her a cheeky grin and kisses her again, then wraps an arm around her shoulder and leads her to the car.

Later that night, Rogue is awakened by the same nightmare. She can't seem to dispel the image of David, as he tried to pull away from her on that fateful day. The expressions on her parents' faces haunt her, also. At first, they were in complete shock, disbelieving of what was occurring before their very eyes. Then that look gave way to utter disgust. It still hurts, the way she was told to leave and not return.

A small smile comes to her face, recalling how she'd met Logan. At least once a day, he checks on her, making sure she's 'doin' alright'. The smile widens with the realization that she's found friends who are like her, abilities-wise. In the few days she's been here, she's felt more at home here, than she did at her former one. What happened at home that day was the last straw in a long line of events. Her parents always made her feel like she was somehow a disappointment to them. If she received a 'B', it should've been an 'A'. At least, according to her father. Her mother never said too much, but Rogue could tell she was in silent agreement with him.

Here, she feels no disapproval. She is accepted for who she is, other than the way some of the students stay at arm's-length, out of fear of accidentally touching her.

Kitty, Tracy, Jubes, John and Remy are the only ones who don't seem to be afraid of her, Remy, especially. It seemed like he appeared wherever she happened to be. As much as she denies it to the other girls, a small part of her enjoys the attention he pays her. Okay, maybe more than a small part. She's never had a guy who was so persistent in his pursuit. A pang of regret shoots through her at the realization that nothing could come from this. A guy like Remy needed touch, even seemed to crave it.

Deciding that she's not going to get much sleep, she gets up out of bed to get a snack. As she walks down the hall, she hears Logan grunting in his sleep, tossing and turning in his bed. _~Must be having a nightmare, like me.~_ Rogue thinks, then quietly enters his room. She gazes thoughtfully at him for a moment, then whispers; "Logan...Logan, wake up.". After receiving no response from him, she tentatively reaches out. Just as soon as she touches him, he shoots up with a shout and unsheathes his claws. Before either one realizes what is happening, his claws run through Rogue's body. He stares in horror as Rogue gasps in pain. Retracting his claws, he whispers; "Rogue...No..."

At his shout, students and teachers alike come tearing toward Logan's room. They arrive just in time to see Rogue reach out and touch Logan's face, her draining ability kicks in and everyone watches fearfully as Logan gasps, trying to catch his breath while his abilities flow into her. She finally breaks contact and the residents murmur amongst themselves, unable to tear their gazes away from the rapidly healing wounds on Rogue. Logan slumps back onto the bed and Jean rushes in to see to the two. Rogue doesn't give her a chance. She rushes out of the room, sobbing uncontrollably. Kitty runs after her and phases through their locked bedroom door. Sitting on the edge of Rogue's bed, she lays a comforting hand on a covered part of her back.

Rogue flinches; "Don' touch me! I'm a danger ta everyone here!", she cries, burying her face in her pillow once again.

"Rogue, stop it! You did what you had to do. Had you not touched him, you would've died. I saw the claws sticking out of your back. There's no way you could've lived through that!"

"Maybe it would've been better that way." Rogue snaps. "Then y'all wouldn' have ta be afraid of touchin' me. Ya have no idea what it's like ta be unable ta enjoy the simplest touch. Ta not be able ta kiss someone, hold their hand, all that stuff. I don' wanna be like this, Kit!" Rogue sits up, hugging her pillow and gazing at Kitty tearfully.

"Rogue, remember what I've been telling you? Professor may be able to help you. You can't expect it to happen after just one session. You told me that he said it could take time to get full control. Don't give up now! You're the closest friend I've ever had and I don't want to hear you talking like that. Anyone that matters knows why you touched Logan and won't hold it against you. I don't."

"But I put him in a _coma_, Kit! He helped me and this is how I repay him, by suckin' the life outta him." Rogue replies harshly.

Kitty gets up to answer the knock on the door, finding Jean on the other side. "Hi, Kitty. I just came to check on Rogue." She gives the petite girl a small grin.

"Sure, come on in. Would you tell her how Logan's doing? She's beating herself up over what happened."

Jean steps into the room, turning on the lamp by Rogue's bed. "I came to check on your wounds, Rogue." She sends her a friendly, open smile.

"Sure ya wanna be around me? Ya ain' scared of becomin' like Logan?" Rogue questions doubtfully.

"Why wouldn't I want to be around you? The way I see it, you were acting out of desperation, to heal yourself of what should have been fatal wounds. Rogue, where his claws penetrated, you had massive internal injuries and would have bled to death, had you not acted in the way you did."

"But I coulda killed him!"

"You didn't. While he is in a comatose state, he is breathing normally and seems to be recovering. I don't think you held on long enough to completely take his abilities or his life, for that matter. It would seem that his healing capability is slowly improving. Once it's back fully, he should wake up." Jean reassures her.

"Ya mean he might be okay?" Rogue looks at Jean hopefully.

"I can't say 100%, but it does look that way, right now. Now, I need to check out those wounds. I will need to take you downstairs, so I can see if there's any remaining internal damage that needs to be addressed. And to answer your earlier question, I will be wearing gloves, not just to protect me, but for yourself as well. It's the same as if you were going to the doctor's office. I do this with everyone, so don't jump to conclusions on that subject, okay?"

"Okay. Let's get this over with. I never liked goin' ta the doctor." Rogue grumbles as Jean laughs lightly.

"Yes, I believe I would equate that with going to the dentist." Jean jokes.

"That too."

After checking her wounds, Jean helps Rogue to sit up. "With Logan's healing power, you have completely recovered. There is no sign of injury internally, and only minor scarring externally. This is quite remarkable, really. You would think that the scarring would be worse in severity than what it actually is. You are free to go back to your room and try to get some sleep. I'm releasing you from the session this morning. I want to give your body ample time to recover, to be sure that everything is as it should be."

"Okay, thanks. Can I see him before I go?"

"I don't think it will hurt anything. Come with me." Jean beckons, taking her to a room next door.

Rogue steps up to Logan. "I'm so sorry, Logan. Please don' hate me for what I did." Rogue whispers as she watches him 'sleep'. She wipes away her tears and goes back up to bed.

While chaos is breaking loose downstairs, Remy sits on the roof, smoking a cigarette. He is deep in thought, not daring to give voice to his ruminations, or Sabretooth would be sure to hear him. Remy shakes his head disgustedly. _~Can' t even speak without ol' Sabes threatening me somehow.~ _He darts a glare in the furball's general direction. _~Now, what does that machine have to do with...~ _"Non.", he whispers, the last piece falling into place in his mind. Remy quickly and effortlessly crawls back inside, closing the windows behind him. His insides are churning with self-loathing at the role he was playing. He closes his eyes and leans against the wall. "I got t' change dis. Got t' find a way t' escape from dat murderer. I won' let dis happen!" He says resolutely.

The sound of murmuring outside of his door alerts him. Opening the door, he glances out and grabs John by the shoulder. "What's goin' on out dere, mon ami?"

"You mean you didn't hear anything?" John looks at him incredulously. "How could you not hear that Logan guy yelling?"

"I was outside, alright?" Remy retorts defensively. "Now tell me what happened."

"Sure. I think everyone, except for you, heard Logan yell, so we all went to see why. When we got there, we saw Rogue in there with him. Man, his claws were sticking out of her back. She looked terrible!"

"What? Where is she now? Don' tell me she's..." Remy closes his eyes in anguish.

"What, dead? No, she isn't dead."

Remy opens his eyes again. "She ain'? But I t'ought y' said dat-" He looks at the pyromaniac in confusion.

"Yeah she did, but she drained him. Took his powers and everything. I mean, I know why she did it, but I've never seen anything like that, before. Logan's in a coma."

Remy scrubs a palm over his face. _~Now it all makes sense.~_, is the thought that makes its way to the forefront of his mind.

John misinterprets his reaction. "Hey man, she's fine! When I saw her leave with Jean, she was walking like she always does. No slow movements, nothing."

Remy decides to play along. "Dat's bon t' hear. Don' want not'in' happenin' t' her."

John looks at him slyly. "I'm sure."

"An' jus' what's dat s'pposed t' mean?"

"Just that Jubes and I saw you keeping tabs on the girls at the mall." John coughs lightly and looks away.

Remy's face assumes a cryptic look. "Someone's got t'. Who knows what kind o' trouble dey could get int'?"

"Riiight. Well, I'm gonna try to get some sleep before the session." John opens the door across from Remy's and slips inside.

The Cajun waits until everyone has gone to their rooms, before silently slipping down the hall to one particular door. Easily picking the lock, he softly opens the door and peeks inside. Seeing that both occupants are asleep, he steps inside and makes his way to Rogue's bed. Gazing down at her, he notices that she's cried herself to sleep. He leans down and tenderly lays a kiss on her head, causing her to stir slightly. "T'ings haven' been easy for y'. Have dey, ma cherie?" Remy whispers. He reaches out to stroke her hair, then leaves the room, going back to his own to begin making plans.

Outside, Sabretooth places the phone to his ear.

"Yes, what is it? Do you have any concept of time?" Magneto snaps on the other end.

"Hey, I think we got a problem." Sabretooth states as softly as he can.

_**Hehe...yes, I am evil, leaving y'all with a cliffy. Lots of semi-Romyness this chapter. :) All hell breaks loose in the next chap!**_


	7. 6: Unraveling Threads

_**A big thank you to Primeverse for alerting me on all categories and to Sweetcornbee and Minnesconsin for adding this to their faves. Also to Mangagirl4 for adding this to Story alert and faves. :D Hold on to your hats people, 'cuz here we go! This is a very long chapter, as it covers several events and catches us up.**_

**Disclaimer: Neither my partner nor I receive any profit from this work. :(**

Mystique enters Magneto's office. "You needed to see me?"

"Yes, dear Raven. It would seem that a situation has arisen with my plan, and I need you to execute some damage control."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" She asks with an insidious grin.

"It would seem that his bones are laced with some kind of metal." Jean informs Professor and Scott, while pointing to the X-rays she took two days ago.

"Very intriguing. I wonder what other discoveries we will find with our friend, Logan. It mystifies me how he can't seem to recall years of his life."

Scott snorts derisively.

"You don't like him." Professor states with a small, knowing grin.

"How could you tell?" Scott questions with a smirk.

"Your thoughts are projecting rather loudly. Just what is it about him that turns you off?"

"Maybe it's his way with people." Scott answers sardonically.

"Moving on," Jean shoots a glare at Scott, who glowers back. "he awoke this morning, about an hour ago. His self-healing capabilities are amazing. I can't attribute anything to his memory loss, however."

"Very good, Jean. It looks as if we will have to do some more digging on Logan's behalf."

"Why should we? He doesn't seem very appreciative of your efforts, so far." Scott questions.

"Scott, for some reason, Magneto wants him. I fear it has something to do with the esteemed senator downstairs. It is vital that we find out why."

"I agree, Professor. We need to find out what Magneto is up to." Jean replies.

"Yes, I can't help but think that we are missing a very important piece to this puzzle, though. I will be in my office if you need me. Professor wheels out, already deep in thought, Jean walking out with him.

Down in the med-bay, Logan sits up slowly and clutches his head with one hand. Just as he is removing the sheet that is covering him, Jean enters. "Oh good, you're awake from your nap. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, pretty good. Do I get ta leave here, now? I've been in here too many times already." Logan moves to stand.

"Wait a minute. I want to look you over one more time, before I release you."

Logan rolls his eyes. "I'm fine. Take my word for it, darlin'. I've recovered from far worse than this. You just wanna see me with my shirt off, I'm thinkin'." Logan teases, causing Jean to look at him with an upraised brow.

"I'm a doctor, Logan. It's my _job._"

Logan chuckles. "Keep tellin' yerself that." His expression shifts to seriousness. "How's Rogue doin'?"

"Well, outwardly, she's great. Your healing ability worked on her and she only has minimal scarring. I wish I could say the same for her emotionally and mentally. She feels terrible for what she did to you."

"She did what she had ta. I ain't mad at her. Hell, if we switched places, I prob'ly woulda done the same thing."

"Maybe she needs to hear this from you." Jean counsels.

"Know where she is?"

"I'll see if I can locate her for you." She closes her eyes and concentrates, "She's just now waking up. It'll be a bit before she goes down for breakfast." Jean tells him.

"I'll wait, then." Logan replies. "So do I have a clean bill of health?"

"Yes, Logan, you're just fine. Be thankful for your healing factor, or you would still be in that coma. Now get out of that bed, so I can use it for someone who needs it." Jean teases.

"Yes ma'am." Logan drawls, throwing her a salute and a smirk, making Jean chuckle for the first time in days. She watches as he leaves, then turns and checks the stats on her other patient. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she notes the declining vital signs of the man and sighs. "Wish I knew of more that I could do, better yet, reverse what seems to be occurring." She shakes her head resignedly and watches as he takes another shuddering breath. She leaves the med-bay, deciding that a break is in order.

Upstairs, Rogue is just entering the kitchen with Kitty. Since they were later than usual, due to Kitty having to give her a bit of a pep talk, it's now closer to 10.

"What happened in DR that's makin' ya limp, Kit?" Rogue questions, shooting a look at Kitty's ankle.

"Oh, I just wasn't watching where I was going in the sim and turned it a little. It's no big."

"Don'tcha think ya should have it looked at?"

"Oh no, it doesn't even hurt that much." Kitty waves off her concern.

"I still think ya should, jus' ta be sure, but if ya not, then I don' want ya on it today. Ya are ta rest, understand?" Rogue commands.

"Yes, mother." Kitty sticks her tongue out. "Didn't plan on doing much, other than that paper due next week, anyway. How are you doing on yours?"

"Still gotta come up with two more pages." Rogue pulls a face.

"We could meet up at the library and work on them together." Kitty suggests hopefully.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. How 'bout we meet in half an hour. Tell me what you'll be needin' an' I'll carry it down for ya."

"Rogue! I can get-" Kitty begins to protest.

"Don' ya even think about it! Ya ain' goin' up those stairs until tonight. An' jus' ta make sure ya don', I'm gettin' someone ta sit with ya. Maybe I'll even send Jean ta look at it, since ya bein' stubborn an' all." She notices Kitty wince as she rests it on a chair.

"Kit! That ankle's pretty swollen. That's it, I'm gettin' Jean now." Rogue gets up and walks to the doorway, then changes her mind, Kitty's eyes widening as she sees where Rogue is going.

"Hey Bobby, can I ask a favor of ya?"

Bobby looks up at Rogue. She doesn't miss the discomfort in his eyes. "Uh, yeah. What do you need?" He asks hesitantly.

"I need ya ta make sure Kitty stays right there an' doesn' move. I'm gonna find Jean an' have her look at that ankle. Please go sit by her an' keep her company til I get back." Rogue requests, seeing the relief filling his eyes. She can't help but feel the sliver of hurt that lodges itself in her heart. It's not so much that she's interested in him, mind you, but it's just the aftermath of last night's events playing out in the varied reactions of the residents. Allison and Tabitha both moved several feet to the other side when they were walking down the hall at the same time Rogue and Kitty were coming from the other direction. Then, to make matters worse, they started whispering and giggling, while casting glances at Rogue. Kitty told her that their opinions didn't matter anyway. They were just jealous because they have been trying to get Remy's attention and it isn't working. Of course, Kitty said that last part with a cunning look at her friend. Rogue just rolled her eyes. _~Like anything could come of it, now~, _she thinks bitterly. She hasn't seen him since yesterday at dinner. _~He's probably not wanting to be anywhere near me~. _Amazing how much that smarts, even more than Bobby's reaction...

"Rogue...Rogue! You in there?" Bobby waves a hand in front of her face as close as he dares.

"Oh! Yeah, jus' thinkin' is all. I'll get Jean, jus' stay with Kit." Rogue answers quickly, then turns and leaves the room.

"What was that all about?" Bobby mutters to himself, then goes over to sit closer to Kitty. "So that was one hairy session this morning." He tells her, casting a glance at her ankle. "Wow, you must've really done a number on it. Does it hurt too much?" His look of concern makes her blush slightly.

"No, not really. I just think Rogue's worrying too much." Kitty shoots him a self-conscious grin.

"You're lying. I can tell by the look on your face."

Jean walks into the kitchen. "Hi Kitty. Rogue told me about your ankle." Jean sits by her and gently probes it, watching Kitty grimace.

"Hmm...I think I want to run an X-ray on it, just to make sure it isn't fractured. I'll be right back with a wheelchair." As Jean rises, Bobby stops her.

"No, there's no need to bother with that. I'll take her down." With that, Bobby takes Kitty in his arms and carries her down to the med-bay. Kitty is completely taken by surprise by his behavior, though inside, she's relishing every moment.

When they are finished, Jean gives her the diagnosis: "It looks like it is badly sprained. You shouldn't have been walking on it this morning." Jean's expression is mildly reproachful.

"But it didn't hurt that bad." Kitty protests.

"Well, you are going to stay off of it as much as possible, for the next several days. I will give you some crutches, so you will be able to get around the mansion. For today, I want you to go up to your room and stay in bed. I'm going to have Rogue keep a close eye on you to make sure that you rest.

"Why didn't she come back with you?" Kitty asks, wondering where her friend is.

"Yeah, she seemed so worried about it, why isn't she here?" Bobby mildly accuses.

"I sent her outside for some air. Her thoughts are still troubled over last night. She'll be back in a short while." She reassures Kitty, then turns to Bobby. "Could I talk to you outside, for a moment?"

"Uh...yeah, sure." Bobby agrees, unsure of what she needs to see him for.

"Bobby, I'm getting that you're feeling a bit...uncomfortable around Rogue since last night. What happened was an accident. Rogue did what was needed. Don't hold this against her, okay? Don't be afraid to be around her, either. Right now, she needs to know that we will support her and help in any way we can. She doesn't need people thinking the worst of her. You know as well as I do that she takes every precaution necessary to try to avoid touching, but as in anything, there are always accidents that will happen. Rogue needs friends, Bobby. You looked pretty friendly with her, until this happened." Jean teases, nudging him.

"Yeah, well..." Bobby lowers his head and scrubs the back of his neck self-consciously. "It's not that easy, especially with her powers being what they are and when certain people are always hanging around her, you know?"

"Yes, I do. It never is easy, Bobby, but yet I notice something when you're around Kitty, too. In fact, I felt it even before Rogue came to the mansion. Are you sure it's Rogue you want to go out with, or are you just avoiding your feelings for Kitty?"

"Well...I thought I was interested in Rogue, but it seems like we're not really clicking. But I do like Kitty."

"Then why don't you tell her how you feel?" Jean questions gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I find that being completely honest from the start is always the best approach."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then you both will know and can proceed from there. It might be a bit awkward for awhile, but you'll both figure it out. In the meantime, stop pursuing Rogue. From what I've been able to see, Remy's _very_ interested in her, and you only hurt Kitty when you continue to compete with him."

"Yeah, Remy." He mutters darkly. "He comes in all swaggering and driving all the ladies wild with his charm and his good looks."

"Bobby, you're jealous!" Jean looks at him in mild surprise. "There's no need for that. I've noticed that Remy seems to focus his attentions solely on Rogue. He barely acknowledges the other girls, unless it's just a polite 'hello' in passing. I know. I've seen both Allison and Tabitha practically throw themselves at him, only to be overlooked. However, every time I look over at Kitty, she's not watching him."

"She's not?" Bobby glances at Jean, perplexed.

"No, it would seem that she's looking at someone else. I'll leave you to figure out who." Jean grins smugly and enters the medical supply room, grabbing a pair of crutches.

"Okay, you two. Kitty, I've got your crutches. I want you to use these for the next week, then I want to see you again for a follow-up. Bobby, will you do me a favor and take her to her room and stay with her until Rogue comes back inside?" Jean passes him a sly wink, which is missed by Kitty.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon, Kitty, I'll walk with you to make sure you get to your room." Bobby takes the crutches and holds them out to her, then helps her to make sure she's balanced well enough on them.

"You look like you're a pro with those, Bobby." Jean observes humorously.

"When I was ten, I was showing off for some friends. I fell out of a tree and broke my leg. Wrecked my whole summer."

"I see. I'm guessing you also got into trouble for that." Jean asks mirthfully.

"Oh, big time. As soon as I was able to walk again, I got grounded for a month."

"Whoa, that's harsh." Kitty chimes in.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I was supposed to go to a weekend basketball camp, but I ended up missing it."

"Aww." Kitty passes him a mock sympathetic face.

"Hey! All my friends went. Imagine going back to school on Monday and hearing about how great it was and how Kobe Bryant showed up and played a game with them."

"Poor baby." Kitty croons.

"I don't expect you to understand." He mutters.

"Okay, you two, enough. Bobby, take her upstairs please." Jean chuckles as she dismisses them, listening to them argue as they slowly move down the hall to the elevator.

As they get off the elevator, Kitty takes a misstep. Bobby quickly catches her, causing her to land in his arms. They regard each other for what seems like several minutes.

"You okay?" He inquires softly, unwilling to break their contact.

"Yeah. You can-" She is interrupted when his lips meet with hers. Kitty straightens in his arms, while holding her injured ankle off the floor. "What...why?" She asks as they part, looking at him in bewilderment.

Bobby takes a deep breath. "Kitty, I...uh...I've liked you for a long time. I was just too chicken to tell you. I've wanted to, but whenever you'd come around me...I couldn't."

"What about Rogue?" Kitty questions. "I thought you liked her, what with the way you were chasing her."

"Well, I was afraid to tell you how I felt, then Rogue came along. I guess I thought of it as she was the new girl, and didn't know about...everything. Then Remy came along and it turned into a competition, as in who could get her to go out with them first. I feel awful about it, Kitty. I _used _her."

"Yeah, you did." Kitty tells him quietly. "I think you need to tell her, Bobby. I would like to see you two be friends, because...I like you, too. You know, she was going to help me get your attention." She shyly looks down.

"Will you forgive me for being stupid? I'll take you out Friday night to make up for it. From now on, my attention will be focused where it should've been this whole time."

"I wish it could be sooner, but with all this homework our _wonderful_ instructors have piled on us..."

Bobby chuckles. "It's okay, Kitty. It'll give us something to look forward to."

"Yeah, I guess." Kitty grudgingly agrees as Bobby helps her get her footing again and escorts her to her room. "It's alright, Bobby. You don't have to stay here. I'll be a good girl and wait for Rogue to come keep me company. I guess we'll be having our study date up here."

"Okay. John and I were meeting for the same reason, but he'll want to have Jubes join us."

"Hey! You gave me a really good idea. How about we all get together and do our homework."

"That's a great idea! I'm pretty sure you are wanting Remy to come too." Bobby looks at her knowingly.

"Well, duh! I think they would be great together. Now if I could just get her to see it..." Kitty trails off thoughtfully.

"What about Tracy?" Bobby queries.

"She'll want to join us, too. She's so excited about the two new guys coming next week. She'll help me with convincing Rogue." Kitty adds slyly.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll gather the others and we'll meet here in twenty."

"Sounds good." Kitty props herself against her pillows to wait. She sighs happily after Bobby leaves.

Professor enters the med-lab with Jean. "Good afternoon, Senator Kelly. I was hoping you were ready to tell us why you came here, exactly."

"I...was afraid that if I went to the...hospital, I would be...treated like..."

"A mutant?" Professor supplies. A meaningful look passes between the two men. "Senator, not all of us are evil."

"Tell that to the ones who did this to me." The senator rasps.

Professor wheels to Kelly's head. "Do not let the actions of a few misguided souls color your opinion of an entire species. I want you to relax. I won't hurt you." He reaches out and lightly touches the temples of the man. Images flood the Professor's mind. He sees the senator in a metal chair and the machine, then he notices Magneto at the front of that machine with Mystique gently prying his hands off the power transference modules (my name for them, not sure what they're actually called) and guiding him away. What sends a chill down Professor's spine is the words Magneto whispers as he is led by. "Welcome to a new era, brother."

Professor relinquishes his hold on Kelly's mind. "Jean, get Scott, Logan and Storm. We need to find answers and quickly. I fear our time is running out. Senator, we will try to do everything we can for you. Rest and someone will come to see to you after awhile." He gives the man a small grin and leaves the lab.

Rogue sits outside on a bench, watching some of the younger students play a game of badminton. _~Must be nice to have a power that you would consider to be cool. Not like this, where I can't even enjoy the simplest of touches. If he's not afraid, I hope that Professor can help me, somehow. Well, at least I know that not everyone is scared of me." _She ponders, thinking of Kitty and Jubes, who smiled at her as Rogue was headed outside.

Her musing is cut when Bobby approaches her. Rogue looks up. "Bobby.", she states.

He doesn't even greet her. "What have you done?", he queries accusingly. "You never use your powers against another mutant!"

"But Bobby, I had ta. I-"

"No. No excuses, Rogue. Professor's furious and everyone's freaked out! I think it's best for you to leave. You'd probably be better off by yourself, anyway." He surmises as her eyes fill with tears. She stands and looks at him, opening her mouth to explain.

"Go." He tells her urgently. She regards him for a heartbeat longer, then turns and runs toward the mansion.

Remy watches from the courtyard, unnoticed. He is nearly brought to his knees with the hurt and sorrow pouring from Rogue. But there is something more that raises his suspicions. He can't quite put his finger on it, but something is really off. Then he sees Rogue run, tears streaming down her face. He has to suppress the raw rage coursing through him and resist the urge to beat the icemaker to a bloody pulp.

Remy grits his teeth, then remembers his plan. He turns and jogs in the direction that Rogue went.

She dashes into her room, not noticing Kitty.

"Rogue, what's wrong?" Kitty asks, alarmed at seeing her friend in such evident distress.

"I-I've gotta go now. C-can' stay here." Rogue shakes her head as she stuffs clothes into her bag and grabs her coat.

"But why? Why are you leaving?" Kitty questions incredulously. "I-I thought we were friends. You can talk to me, you know."

Rogue gives her a pain-filled look. "I was told that everyone's scared of me an' Professor's mad at me."

"Who gave you that load of bull? I doubt that Professor is and as for those who may be scared, that's their problem, not yours."

"Kit, I can' stay where I'm not wanted. Ya are my friend an' ya possibly the only one who can try ta understand me, but I need ta go now. If ya wanna know who told me ta go, it was Bobby." Rogue sniffs as she shrugs into her coat.

"_Bobby_? He's the one who told you to leave? Just wait til I get my hands on him. It's a good thing my wrists aren't sprained, 'cuz I'm gonna strangle him!" Kitty seethes.

Rogue leans over and embraces her. "Maybe someday we'll meet again." Rogue attempts to smile, but can only manage a wobbly one.

"I hope so. Maybe even sooner than that." Kitty gives her a tearful one in return.

Rogue leaves through the balcony doors and manages to shimmy down, right into Remy's arms. She looks up at him in astonishment. "What're ya doin' here?", she questions softly, never breaking her gaze.

"I'll answer dat when y' tell me where y'r goin', chere." His glance indicates the bag slung over her shoulder.

She looks away from him. "I'm leavin'," she states flatly.

"Why? I t'ought y' liked it here."

"Yeah, well not everyone likes havin' _me_ here."

"Who would dat be? T'ought most o' de students were y'r amies."

"Yeah, well other than Kit an' Jubes, I don' know. Haven' seen too many around," she murmurs, looking away uncomfortably. Rogue glances up at him again. "So, why are ya here?" Curiosity shines in her eyes as she repeats her earlier question.

"Was comin' t' see y'," he gives her a disarming grin.

"There _is _such a thing as usin' tha door." Rogue points out with a tiny grin.

"Where's de fun in dat, cherie? Y' know I'm not one t' follow de rules," he smirks, bringing forth a soft chuckle from Rogue.

"That's for sure. No one can accuse ya of bein' obedient," she retorts mildly, hoisting her bag a little higher on her shoulder.

"True...But chere, I t'ink y' should stay here. Wit' all dese anti-mutant hate groups an' such out dere, it jus' ain' safe."

"I can take care of myself, Cajun." Rogue argues, hands instantly resting on her hips.

"I have no doubt of dat. I jus' don' wan' t' see anyt'in' happen t' y' is all." Remy places a finger under her chin and gently lifts it, capturing her emerald eyes with his ruby ones. "Stay here, s'il vous plait?"

"Remy...I can'," she whispers. "Don' ya understand? I can' stay here. Not after what happened. I-I need ta go. I gotta get ta the station before all the trains have left for the day." Rogue breaks his gaze and his hold on her, shaking her head and biting her lower lip. As she turns away and begins to walk away, he reaches out and grasps her arm.

"Wait! How're y' gonna get dere, cherie?"

"I was gonna take one of the cars, then leave it there. Why?" Rogue gives him a bewildered glance.

"Non, non, non, dat won' do. If y'sr so insistent on leavin', how 'bout if I go wit' y'? Y' can ride on de back o' my bike," he offers slyly, remembering a few days ago, when she was in the garage admiring it. "Y' know, I t'ink I'll go wit' y'. I could use de adventure an'...I really need t' talk t' y', Rogue."

"Well...since ya offerin' me a ride on ya bike an' all, I guess ya can come with me. But why do ya need ta talk ta me? If it's about us..."

"Non, at least part o' it ain'. I'll tell y' on de train, je promets. Now, we need t' be goin'." He takes her by the hand and leads her toward the garage.

"Wait! Don' ya need clothes, or do ya plan on wearin' that repeatedly?" Rogue passes him a confused look.

"I'll send for my stuff. Unless y' would like for me t' go au naturel." Remy suggests playfully, with a note of seductiveness.

Rogue is trying valiantly not to blush. "Uh, I don' think so Swamp Rat. I'll pass," she attempts a disgusted facade, making him chuckle.

"Y'r loss, mon River Rat."

"Yeah, right. An' don' call me that!" Rogue rounds on him, fire igniting her brilliant green eyes.

"Maybe if y' tell me y'r real name, den I might not."

"Nice try. Won' get ya nowhere, but I give ya a B plus for effort." Rogue retorts smugly, climbing onto the back of his bike.

"What do I need t' do t' get an A?" He purrs enticingly as he leans closer toward her.

"Just get on the bike. I wanna get outta here before someone comes an' tries ta talk me outta goin' again." Rogue demands.

"Y'r wish is mon command, mademoiselle." Remy mock bows before her and climbs on in front of her. "Better hang on, Roguey. I don' plan on goin' slow."

Hesitantly, she wraps her arms around his waist, as his eyes burn a bit more brightly at the contact, unseen by her. Remy utters a laugh. "Don' worry chere, I don' bite. Not unless y' wan' me to.", he adds wickedly.

"Just shut up an' drive, will ya?" she sputters, relieved that he can't see her burning cheeks.

He laughingly complies and turns out onto the street, purposely accelerating quickly, so she has to tighten her hold on him.

Mystique, still disguised as Bobby, pulls out her phone. "Erik, we've got a major problem. It would seem that your 'employee' has decided that he's going to interject himself in our plans, we'd better keep a close eye on him."

"Not at at all, dear Raven. He could very well be guarding our prey, to make certain it does not escape from us."

"I highly doubt that. You haven't seen what I have. I don't like it, Erik. I think that Cajun idiot is planning to betray us."

"I do not believe that to be the case. After all, he knows that with one word, I will destroy all that he holds dear."

"I don't know. Something tells me not to trust him."

"Well, if it will make you feel better, send Sabretooth to follow them. That way, if our young Gambit decides to attempt a rescue, we will see to it that it doesn't happen. I must have that power!"

Mystique hears a sound like a fist crashing down on a solid object. "I will get him on it, right away."

"Good." Magneto states, calm once again. "Now have you completed the other part of your mission yet?"

"I'm about to do that now." Mystique informs him, maliciousness evident in her tone.

"I have every confidence in you, my dear."

"Of course you do. You know I always come through."

"That you do, Mystique. That you do." He disconnects the call and leans back in his desk chair, stroking his chin. "Gambit, you will pay dearly if you get in my way," he threatens quietly.

Bobby enters Kitty's room, with John and Jubes in tow. He's laughing at a joke that John just told, so he doesn't see the stormy expression that Kitty's wearing. Jubes does, however and shoots her a concerned look. She motions for Jubes to come sit by her on the bed. "So, where's Remy and Rogue?", she questions in a controlled voice.

"Oh, I couldn't find them, so I figured they would show up. You mean she still hasn't come back yet?"

"Why should she? I mean, you're the one that sent her away." Kitty replies icily.

Bobby's mouth drops open at the accusation. "Wait, I did what, now?" he inquires, totally befuddled by her sudden change in attitude.

"You told her to leave, Bobby! That's what she told me when she came up here to get her stuff. How could you tell her those things?", she questions furiously.

"But I didn't. I never even saw her, Kitty! You gotta believe me, I haven't seen her since we were in the kitchen."

"Then why did she say that you, specifically, told her that Professor was angry with her and that everyone was scared of her, when you _know_ that's not the case?"

"Look Kitty, I don't know what's going on here, but I never told her to leave. Like I said, I never saw her after Jean and I took you downstairs. So if I didn't see her, then what really happened?"

Kitty's face crumples. "I don't know, Bobby. All I know is that she came up here in tears, told me that she needed to leave, and took her stuff. I miss her already." Jubes reaches over to comfort her as she dissolves into tears.

"Weird, man.", is all that John can say.

"You're telling me! Either Rogue's lying about me telling her to go," At that, Kitty pushes herself back up and fixes him with her version of a 'death glare'. "or...I have a clone somewhere that's making me look _really_ bad.", he amends quickly, casting a wary glance her way.

"Oh sure, like you have a clone running around, wreaking havoc on the students." Kitty retorts caustically.

"Well, I don't see anyone else offering any explanations as to why this happened. All I know is that _it wasn't me!_" Bobby argues, carefully emphasizing his innocence.

"Whoa!" Jubilee declares, making a slashing motion with her arms. "These accusations aren't getting us anywhere. We need to find out what the heck is going on, and I think we should let Professor know what happened. Maybe he can tell us," she proposes, glancing at each face in the room.

"Yeah. We need to let everyone know anyway, so we can search for Rogue. She's one of us." John replies, getting him a smile from Jubes.

"Rogue's missing? Why?" Tracy pipes up from the doorway.

"We don't know, Trace. That's what we're gonna go find out." Bobby informs her soberly.

"I'll stay with Kitty, while the three of you go down to talk to the Prof." Jubes suggests."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan...well, at least the start of one." John concedes as Bobby and Tracy join him to go downstairs.

Storm enters the med-bay, thinking that Jean is down there. She finds that no one is, save for the senator.

"Is somebody there?" he asks, slightly anxious.

"I'm here," she answers with a small amount of trepidation, stepping up to his reclining form.

"Don't leave me," he replies, grabbing her wrist.

"I-I won't," she moves her wrist so her hand slides into his.

"Tell me, do you hate normal people?" he queries.

"Sometimes," she says softly.

"Why is that?"

"I guess...because I am afraid."

"Well...you have one less person to be afraid of," he states with grim certainty, then to her horror, starts gasping and choking. After a few seconds, his body hemorrhages, but instead of blood, he completely liquefies, gushing water over the table and onto the floor. Senator Kelly is no more.

Storm gasps in fear and rushes out of the room.

Mystique, disguised as Bobby, walks stealthily down the corridor. 'She' enters the elevator just in time, as Bobby, Jubilee and John rush by. With a malevolent grin aimed toward them, she presses the 'down' button, leading to the sub-basement.

As Mystique/Bobby saunters down the hall, she aims a derisive snort at the uniforms displayed and then focuses on the doorway before her.

Cerebro.

Kneeling down to Professor's eye-level, her eyes shift into an exact replica of his, gaining her entrance. She rises and enters, returning to her original form. Removing a vial from a small pouch, she opens the cover of Cerebro and connects the vial she is holding to the computer. The clear, green liquid inside rapidly becomes murky, finally turning black seconds later. After closing the cover, she quickly sneaks out to join Magneto in the next phase of his plan.

The three teens make their way to Professor's office. Before they can knock, they hear Professor beckon to them; "Come in," he welcomes. They enter, to find Jean, Scott and Logan already in the office.

"I believe there is something on your minds," he intones kindly. "Please inform the rest of us, as it is of great importance."

John wastes no time. "Rogue left. We don't know why, but she did."

"Yeah, Kitty blames me, 'cuz she said that Rogue told her that I told her to, but I haven't seen her since this morning, and that supposedly happened afterward." Bobby supplies as Logan growls, fixing the boy with a glare.

"Hmm...sounds odd." Jean interjects from her place at the opposite side of the room from Scott. "So, Rogue told Kitty that you told her to leave, if I gather right, but you say you haven't seen her since breakfast. I can vouch for that, since you were with me in the med-bay with Kitty. Something definitely isn't adding up, Professor," she gazes with concern at the older man.

"I agree, Jean. Bobby and John, I need you to take a quick account of all of the vehicles. Time is of the essence, gentlemen, so I suggest you hurry."

"Um...we can't find Remy, either." Jubilee adds.

He smiles knowingly. "I believe that young man has taken a shine to Rogue, so I'm thinking that where she is, he will be, also."

"Yes, I believe that everyone here has noticed that." Jean says with amusement.

"Where would she go, Professor?" Scott questions seriously.

"I have an idea, but we will wait for the boys' return."

Minutes later, they re-enter the office. "Everything's here, except Remy's bike." Bobby tells the gathering.

"That establishes that Rogue isn't alone." Professor answers with a trace of a grin. "Now think, if you were a young teenage girl without your own transportation, and you felt you needed to leave, whether you were told to or not," he glances at Bobby, "where would you go, if you had no friends or family in the area?"

Logan quickly puts the pieces together. "The train station," he gruffly answers.

"Right. Now-," he begins, but is cut off when Storm hurriedly enters the office.

"Senator Kelly is dead," she informs them.

Professor closes his eyes in a moment of anguish, then collects himself. "Thank you for telling us, Storm," he tells her gently. "We need to get Rogue back and try to figure out who really told her to leave, and why. Scott, I want you to take Storm and intercept the two of them, before they leave."

"Yes, Professor." Scott replies as he and Storm exit.

"I'm goin'. They don't know her as well as I do." Logan states.

"No, you musn't go. We still don't know what Magneto wants with you." Professor argues.

"Don't care. I'm gettin' her and bringin' her back." With that, Logan strides out toward the garage. As he looks over the cars, he spies a blue BMW bike. He ferally grins and gets on, riding off.

Scott and Storm enter the garage, after changing. Scott stops suddenly and glances around.

"What's wrong?" Storm queries.

"Where's my bike?" Scott answers in question.

Logan rides toward the train station, but growls in frustration, since it seems like he's hardly moving (to him). He glances down at the control panel of the bike and notices a switch. After a second of deliberation, he flips it. The next thing he knows, he's going at warp speed.

Remy and Rogue board the train going westward.

"Remy, why are we goin' west? I wanted ta go ta Niagara Falls."

Remy heaves a sigh. The time has come to tell her everything. "We're on dis train t' get away from Magneto."

"Why would we need ta get away from him?"

"Cuz he wants y', chere. Y' see, I was workin' for him, but found out jus' what he wants wit' y'. I don' wanna see dat happen t' y', Rogue. I was sent t' infiltrate de school an' lead y' t' him, but I can' do it. I won' do it!" Remy grabs her hands, his intense gaze boring into her.

"Y-ya mean...ya were jus' usin' me ta get me ta this Magneto guy?" Rogue looks at him with extreme hurt.

"Chere, try t' understand, s'il vous plait? We're on dis train, cuz I don' wanna see y' end up in his hands. Y'r supposed t' be on anot'er one, where he's supposed t' get t' y' . At first, dis was just a job, but not one I willingly wanted t' do. Rogue, he was threatenin' ma famille. If I didn' do what he wanted, he was goin' t' kill dem off. I'll have t' explain dat part t' y' at a later time, but I was bein' used t', cherie."

Rogue holds up a hand to silence him. "Don' Remy...not now. Ya came in, tellin' me one thing, when ya were jus' doin' a job all along. I can' believe anythin' ya say ta me, now. Ya _lied_ ta me, an' that's somethin' I can' take...I _won' _take. Jus' leave me be!" she whispers harshly; the anger and pain shimmering from her eyes.

Before he has a chance to explain any further, he groans inwardly as he sees Logan striding toward their seat. He sits on the other side of Rogue, who is in the center seat, with Remy by the window.

"So, you two runnin'?" he asks gruffly.

"Don' know about him," Rogue jerks a thumb toward Remy, "but I am. I won' stay where I'm not wanted," she replies firmly, but looks away.

"Who told ya that?" Logan queries with knit brows.

"A boy at school. He told me that Professor's mad at me an' everyone's scared."

Remy shakes his head, jaw tightening with anger at what he's hearing. Logan glances over at him, then returns his attention to Rogue. "He's wrong; Professor's not mad and everyone's worried about ya, kid. They didn't want ya to leave and I believe that his vision is worth fightin' for. If anyone can help ya, he may be it. C'mon, why don't we give these geeks another chance?" He passes her a small grin.

"Ya not mad about...?" Rogue questions.

"Nah, I'm too stubborn ta die," she utters a short laugh.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

"Me too, kid."

"So...when ya say 'we'?" she gazes at him hopefully.

"I'll go back with ya. Like I said; the guy's got a good vision."

It's too late to leave, however, when the train begins to pull away from the station. Seeing that she is near tears, he guides her head to his shoulder as she cries; partly in relief, but also in hurt over Remy's betrayal, or her take of it, anyway. Remy mentally kicks himself for causing her pain.

Inside the station, Storm walks up to the ticket counter as Scott glances around for a sign of the girl.

"Hi, have you seen a girl, about my height, with brown hair and _aack!_" she chokes as her throat is held in a tight grip by none other than Sabretooth. As she struggles to breathe, he moves her closer to him.

"Scream fer me," he growls and grins evilly. She somehow manages to summon enough lightning to force him to release his grip, knocking him back several feet.

As she is kneeling on the floor gasping for breath, Scott takes aim at Sabretooth, only to have Toad leap onto him from behind, ripping his shades off and tossing them away from him.

"Sorry, but we have a train to catch," he quips, hopping off behind Mystique.

"Come on, Sabretooth. We need to move faster." Mystique orders impatiently as she rushes by.

"I don't take orders from you, lady!" Victor snarls and attacks her. "Just 'cuz ya got an 'in' with ol' Mags, doesn't mean ya can tell me what ta do," he tells her viciously. "I dunno, there's somethin' about ya...really sets my teeth on edge."

"Get off of me, you fool!" Mystique shouts. "We have a job to do and the train will be leaving in minutes."

"Right you are, dear. Sabretooth, you will disengage yourself from her now. We've come too far to let a...lovers' quarrel stand in the way." Magneto states idly as he passes by them, casting the pair a distasteful glance.

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will discover what happens when my orders are disobeyed. I am not afraid of you; I have ways of _destroying_ you," he whispers to Sabretooth.

"Yeah? We'll see about that." Victor argues, but reluctantly moves, allowing Mystique to stand.

Back on the train, the three discuss how they will disembark at the next stop and their plan for returning to the mansion, although Rogue refuses to even so much as glance Remy's way, much less talk to him. Logan glances between the two, noting Rogue's silence toward the Cajun. "There somethin' goin' on between ya two?" he inquires with a raised brow.

"Ya could say that," she answers tightly.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

With her flat response, he uncomfortably shifts in his seat. "Okay," he murmurs to himself, "that went well."

After a few seconds of strained silence, the train suddenly shudders and comes to a stop. "We ain' but maybe a mile from de station, why would we be- oh Dieu, non...non." Remy sits up in horrified recognition as he sees a familiar hulking figure make his way to the front of the car from the outside, blocking any possible way of escape, as everyone starts screaming when the metal skin of the car in back buckles and tears away.

"Ah, tried to give us the slip, did you, Gambit?" Magneto questions idly, with a smirk; Mystique by his side. "You should know by now that I always figure things out quickly. You're wondering how I managed to find you? You shall have to credit your _former_ associate, Sabretooth for that. You see, Mystique here, didn't trust you, so I had you followed. He is a _wonderful_ tracker."

Logan emits a ferocious snarl and makes his way to the front to attack Sabretooth, who's gesturing to him to bring it on. Just as Logan gets to the door, he unsheathes his claws and Magneto lifts him into the air, manipulating his adamantium-laced bones.

"What do you want with me?" Logan asks him savagely.

"Ah yes, Wolverine. Not everything is about you," he replies quietly, casting a look at Rogue.

"Y' ain' takin' her!" Remy snarls viciously.

"And you, boy, have tried my patience for the last time," Magneto retorts angrily. "I entrusted a simple task to you and you've failed me miserably. I warned you not to cross me. Now you will see the results of your actions when you receive your beloved New Orleans newspaper in the morning."

Before anyone can do anything, Rogue launches herself out of her seat and tries to run to the front of the car. Magneto whips out several tranq darts and throws them, easily directing them to where they hit Rogue in the back of the neck. She goes down, already asleep upon their contact.

"_NO!"_ both men shout as Logan struggles to free himself from the hold he's in. Magneto casts an amused glance toward the two of them.

"I see you both care about her. You shall always remember her fondly for the role she will be playing." When he moves to pick the girl up, Remy rushes at him, throwing a hard right-cross, which finds its mark.

"My, my, such violence. I cannot have such a man in my...employ."

"Let. Her. Go." Remy grits out dangerously, as he advances toward him again.

"I'm afraid the answer is no." Magneto answers and shoots a hand out, controlling the trace metals within Remy's body; flinging him back. He tosses Rogue over one shoulder and the Brotherhood rapidly departs, Logan falling to the floor as the hold over him is loosened.

Remy sits up and rubs the back of his head, where he was flung into the seats. Logan stares at him furiously. "What the hell was all that about?" he queries in that dangerously low tone as he eyes Remy, warily irate.

"C'mon, I'll tell y' everyt'in' y' wan' t' know. We jus' have t' get Rogue back." Remy states determinedly.

"We?" Logan asks gruffly dubious, then it hits him; Remy has come to _really_ like the Rogue. For the sake of getting her back, Logan decides to deal with the Cajun in his own way, after she is returned safely.

**I believe this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Sorry it took so long to update, but I needed to cover several events in this one. Hopefully, y'all liked it.**


	8. Race Against Time

_**Thanks to Tia Reading, LadyPeneloSolidor, You Can Call Me What You Like and Syal Skywalker for adding this to faves. Last chapter was quite a ride, no? More coming in this one.**_

**Disclaimer: As always, my partner nor I own the characters, much to my continual chagrin.**

Remy stands, but too quickly as a wave of dizziness assails him. He grabs the back of the seat to steady himself as it dissipates.

"Was hopin' dey wouldn' catch ont' my counter-plan til we were a good distance away. Figures dat blue witch wouldn' trust me an' have ol' Sabey followin' us," he grumbles contemptuously.

"I wanna know what's goin' on, Cajun. Just what does that creep want with Rogue an' why are ya workin' fer him?" Logan growls threateningly, advancing toward the 'young' man.

"I'll explain everyt'in' when we get t' de mansion, je promets. An' it's _was; _ain' workin' for him no more."

"Who says I'm gonna let ya go back to the mansion? I don't trust ya, so why should I let ya?"

"Cuz I know what he's gonna do wit' her an' I'm goin' back whet'er y' want me t' or not! Besides, I wan' t' make up for my part in dis whole t'ing. Look, y' do what y' wan', but I'm gettin' back dere, one way or anot'er. Dey all need to know what dat crazy homme be up t'."

"All right, but yer gonna stay away from Rogue when we get her back, got it?" Logan adds a glare for good measure, which has no effect whatsoever on Remy.

"Ain' promisin' not'in' in dat regard, Monsieur Claws. Never met a femme like her, an' I would love t' get t' know her much better," Remy passes him his trademark smirk as he exits the ruined train car.

"Huh, we'll see about that," Logan mutters to himself as he follows Remy, who is already running back toward the station. "Kid recovers fast, I'll give him that." With a grunt, Logan sprints in the same direction as the Cajun, both men reaching their bikes quickly. Remy climbs on his and glances over at 'Logan's'.

"Nice bike. Didn' know y' had one here," Remy replies as Logan climbs on.

"I don't," Logan answers shortly.

"Y' mean, y' _stole_ it?" Remy looks at him incredulously, then starts laughing.

"Borrowed. Now, less chatterin', more ridin'." Logan growls and starts the bike.

"Anyt'in' y' say," Remy replies, still chuckling as he passes Logan a salute.

Arriving back at the mansion a short time later, the two men head inside and go straight to Professor's office, where Storm and Scott have already briefed Professor on their failure at finding Rogue and their skirmish with the Brotherhood.

"I believe the two of you have news," Professor's attention is immediately turned to Logan and Remy as they enter the room. Everyone gathered looks over at the two.

"It's not me that Magneto wanted," Logan informs them brusquely.

"I coulda told y' dat," Remy answers sarcastically. He and Logan match glare for glare.

"Gentlemen, please! Time is of the essence here. Remy, I get the feeling that you know much more than anyone else here. Please tell us what you know. We must discover what Magneto's planning and then go find Rogue."

"Hate t' tell y' dis, but it's Rogue dat Mags wants an' he's got her," Remy states seriously.

"Oh dear," Professor rubs a hand across his face. "If you know more, then now would be the time to tell us."

"Oui, I'm gonna tell y' everyt'in'. I care t' much for Rogue t' see dat fou homme hurt her." Remy takes a seat. "It's time for me t' come clean. I'm tired o' livin' a lie," he takes a deep breath, then begins.

"Dis all began years ago, after bustin' out all dose prisoners dat Stryker was holdin',"

"I remember that day," Professor muses softly. "That was the day that I took in several new and promising students; Scott and Emma, included."

"Yeah, I remember too," Scott replies with a wistful smile, Jean shooting him a scowl.

"Oui, I was helpin' someone, if y' recall," Remy says, glancing over at Logan.

"I...don't remember," Logan answers, looking confused.

"Course y' wouldn', not after Stryker shot y' in de head! Imagine my surprise when y' got up again. I t'ought y' were a goner."

"You were there? Ya couldn'tve been; you're only eighteen, right kid?" Logan questions.

"Well, yes an' no, mon ami. Y' see, I started workin' for Magneto not t' long after dat. Had no choice, really. Da man saw what I could do an' wanted me on his team, so he did some dirty dealin' wit' de rival guild in N' Awlins, sayin' dat if I didn' work for him, den he was gonna have dis other guild go after ma famille an' kill dem all. Dis guild has been causin' ma famille problems for years, ever since I broke off an arranged marriage between m'self an' de next head o' deir guild, BellaDonna Boudreaux. Somehow, ol' Mags discovered all o' dis; I have no idea how, an' used it t' his advantage. All I wanted t' do was go home an' do what I do best, which is t'ievin'. Dat's why I didn' go wit' y' on dat day, Profeseur. I know now dat I should've. Might've saved us a whole lotta trouble, hein?"

"I'd always wondered why you never came. I take it that you didn't go willingly with him?"

"Non, like I said, I never wanted t' join him. Only reason I did it, was for ma famille."

"May I inquire as to the name of this 'other guild'?"

"Sure, I took care o' matters wit' dem, after I discovered what Mags wanted wit' Rogue. Ma famille's safe, now."

"Yes, and they are free to stay there, provided that I don't find anything missing," Professor adds humorously. "until you can get this situation straightened out back home."

"Merci beaucoup. Don' worry, I've already told dem t' behave. Dey are grateful t' y'. Anyway, dis rival guild is called de Assassins' Guild an' oui, dey are, in every sense o' de word. Now y'all see why I had t' get my people outta dere."

Nods of assent are seen throughout the room, except from Logan, who is leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed. "That still doesn't answer my question about your age, boy."

"Dat was part o' Mags' plan. Y' see, I was supposed t' infiltrate de Institute t' get closer to Rogue an' convince her t' leave an' come wit' me," at this, Logan unsheathes his claws and growls menacingly.

"Logan, enough!" Professor holds a hand up at him. "Continue, I wish to know more," Professor gravely requests.

"Oui, monsieur. Anyway, part o' Mags' plan was for me t' meet an 'associate' o' his; someone I would've been happy t' never see again, an' if I did a job for her, den she would basically turn me eighteen again. I'm actually thirty-seven."

"That would make more sense, given that you sounded like you were in your twenties, when I heard you shout to Logan," Scott speaks for the first time, in awhile. "So, what was this job you had to do, in order for her to age you backwards?" he questions warily.

"Had t' go t' de home o' anot'er External an' steal a tres valuable artifact dat he had. Not somet'in' I would suggest doin', by de way."

"We can get more details from him, later. Right now, we need to know why Magneto's holding Rogue prisoner," Storm cuts in.

"Oui. I'll answer any other questions y' have, later on, but right now, we need t' get Roguey away from him, before he kills her," Remy states urgently.

"How does he plan on killin' her?" Logan snarls.

"Y' know dat whole t'ing wit' de Senator? Let's jus' say he plans on doin' dat again, but on a wider scale, dis time. Don' ask me where; he's keepin dat a closely guarded secret, but he needs her, in order for it to succeed."

"But Senator Kelly died," Storm informs him. He closes his eyes briefly.

Professor is alarmed. "We must stop him. He plans on having Rogue absorb him, in order to power his machine. He believes that since she is much younger, then she will be able to hang on longer, thereby destroying more people's lives. Storm, you will drive Jean and myself to the train station right away. We will try to reason with him, though I'm not sure that I can get through to him anymore. It's worth a try, though." The two ladies leave quickly, with him not too far behind.

A few moments later, they arrive at the station, just as the doors burst open, revealing Magneto, Sabretooth and Toad, with a bag slung over Toad's shoulder. Magneto looks out at the sea of police cars and officers, with guns trained on him. A sergeant grabs a bull-horn and shouts: "Come out with your hands up!"

Magneto smirks, then lifts two cars up, sending them into the crowd of lawmen, then turns their weapons on them. "You homo-sapiens and your guns," he says derisively.

In the car, Professor turns to Jean. "I will need your assistance on this one."

"Of course," she replies, then they both begin to concentrate.

Magneto suddenly finds Sabes' hand around his throat. "That's enough, Erik," Sabes growls. Toad replies, "Let them go."

Magneto quickly deduces the situation for what it is. "Why not come out where I can see you, Charles?" he taunts.

Xavier does not rise to the bait. "What do you want her for?"

"Can't you read my mind?" Magneto replies with evident sarcasm.

"Don't do this, Erik," Professor speaks through Sabes.

Magneto remains unmoved. "What now? To save the girl, you'd have to kill me, Charles. What would that accomplish? They will pass that law and have you in chains, with a number burned into your forehead!" he spits angrily, remembering some past terror he'd survived.

"It won't be that way," 'Sabes' states quietly.

"Then kill me and find out," Magneto challenges.

In the car, Professor bows his head in resignation. Magneto is well-aware of what Professor will do. "No? Then release me," he demands mockingly.

Professor pauses, then seeing that there's no other way, at the moment, he relents. "Fine," he whispers, and the psychic links on the two henchmen are broken.

Magneto smirks triumphantly, then several audible clicks are heard as the officers' weapons are triggered. "Care to press your luck, Charles? I don't think I can stop them all." One weapon discharges, the bullet just stopping short of hitting the sergeant's forehead. The sergeant is terrified, to say the least and panics as he tries to stay very still. Professor knows that he can't do anything right now, there are too many lives at stake as he prevents the bullet from completing its path. Magneto releases his 'hold' on the weapons, allowing them to drop as Professor lets go of the bullet. Everything drops to the ground. Magneto can't resist provoking him one more time. "Still willing to make sacrifices; that's what makes you weak.".

The stillness of the night air is cut, when the sound of a chopper reaches them. Magneto looks up with a self-satisfied smile, then the three men turn to get on the chopper, with Mystique behind the controls.

"Storm, we need to get back to the mansion immediately and find out where they are taking Rogue," Professor rubs his forehead with his fingertips, feeling the sting of defeat at not recovering Rogue right away. Somehow, he knew that Erik wasn't going to relent that easily.

Back at the mansion, Scott strides into the garage angrily and kicks the wall. It seems like nothing is going right, at the moment, what with Jean and himself arguing, Rogue being kidnapped, and now his bike is...here. He walks up to it and removes the keys from the ignition, pocketing them. "Gambit," he grounds out and stalks back into the mansion to confront him.

Remy is sitting forward, silently staring at the wall and kicking himself for not moving faster in getting Rogue out of the area. He glances at the door, seeing Scott enter with a thunderous expression on his face.

"What was the big idea in stealing my bike?" Scott demands imperiously.

Remy snorts, but answers with barely restrained fury. "What would I want wit' y'r bike, Scooter? In case y' haven' noticed, I have my own, which is wort' much more dan y'rs, homme! What, y' accusin' me cuz I was a t'eif?"

"Well, _somebody _took my bike and I mean to find out who it was."

"T'ink about it for a minute. I didn' come back here alone. Who was wit' me? Once y' figure dat out, den y'll have a better idea o' who did it. If y'll excuse moi, I got _more important_ t'ings t' t'ink about." Remy stands and throws one of the french doors open to go outside, slamming the door behind him.

Scott stares at his retreating form, huffs, then goes in search of Wolverine. He finds him brooding in Professor's office, awaiting their return.

Logan cuts him off before he can even begin. "Before ya even ask, yeah I took yer bike. In case ya haven't noticed, I don't have any transportation here an' I wasn't gonna sit around an' wait while ya asked everybody an' their brother if they've seen Rogue. Note that I'm the one that found her, One Eye," he growls.

"I don't like my things being taken without permission and you might've been the one to find Rogue, but she was also taken from under your 'watchful eye'," Scott replies tightly.

Logan jumps up from his chair with a snarl and stands nose-to-nose with Scott, preparing to extend his claws, when he finds himself impeded by an invisible barrier.

"Scott! Logan! That's enough!" Jean shouts angrily. "We're supposed to be a _team_, working together for the greater good. You two need to stop acting like a couple of wild animals and work this out," she glares heatedly at both of them. "If you are finished, Professor is going to Cerebro to see if he can find Rogue's location." She takes one of the end seats and looks expectantly at them until they both take seats to wait.

Inside Cerebro, Professor slips on the interface and powers the machine, but something goes horribly amiss. As he tries to concentrate on Rogue's brainwaves, he is suddenly assaulted with a searing pain throughout his head. With an agonizing shout, he sags forward, falling out of his wheelchair, unconscious.

At the Brotherhood base, Magneto barks out orders: Mystique, I want you to go to my office and get the coordinates for where we are going. Sabretooth, you get the machine loaded and ready to go. Toad, you keep an eye on the girl and make sure she doesn't get away. I've given her enough tranquilizer to make her sleep for a while yet, but stay with her anyway." He strides off to see to other arrangements.

Mystique enters his office and grabs the coordinates, but a file folder catches her eye. In bold print, on the tab reads: **D'Ancanto, Anna-Marie**. She opens it and finds a picture of their kidnapped girl, along with all of her information. Her eyes widen at the girl's birthdate. "No, it can't be," she whispers as she riffles through, only to find a copy of an adoption certificate, stating the D'Ancantos as her adoptive parents. Mystique notes that on the blanks for birth mother and birth father, it simply reads "Unknown". She slowly shakes her head in resigned sadness "Erik's plan _must_ be realized. She is the only way to see that it is." With determination hardening her features, she closes the folder just as Sabretooth stalks in.

"What's takin' so long? He's waitin' ta leave," he snarls, noticing her try to surreptitiously slip the folder back on to the desk.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Mystique shouts irascibly as she snatches up the coordinates and leaves, casting him a black glare.

He watches her leave, then picks up the file folder. It takes a moment for the full meaning of the information to hit him. Counting backward, he realizes that the time (very short) he spent with Mystique, whom he now remembers from back at that time as Raven, would easily coincide with this girl's birth. He is about to go ballistic and tear the whole place apart, but he stops suddenly, allowing himself to think in terms of tactical maneuvers. "Nah, Mystique would just accuse me of gettin' into his files, managin' ta make herself look good...again. I think I'm gonna run on ahead and give ol' Metal Head a surprise."

Sabretooth stealthily makes his way out of the office and listens to Mystique and Toad argue on what's to be loaded first, then Magneto's voice cuts in, telling them to quit wasting time. He knows that Rogue will be closely guarded by the three, so he thinks ahead, going to his motorcycle and wheeling out of hearing range. The bike starts with a roar and he takes off to get to the location ahead of them. From what he's heard through Magneto about the X-Men, he knows that they will try to rescue her. Magneto has nothing on him, anyway.

Jean is wondering what is taking Professor so long to lock onto Rogue's location. Usually, it just takes a few minutes. She glances at her watch and sees that ten minutes have passed. "I'm going to see if Professor's found her, yet," She informs the small assembly and rises to leave.

"I'll come with ya," Logan offers and begins to rise, but is stopped by Scott. "If anybody's going with her, I am," he glowers at Logan, which is not missed by Jean.

"Why, Scott? Is it out of a misplaced sense of duty? If you think that you're going to keep me, yet let your thoughts stray to-to _that_, then you are sadly mistaken! Logan, let's go."

At first, Logan is surprised by her outburst, but eventually gets up, smirking at Scott as they leave.

They take the elevator down and walk the corridor to Cerebro, Jean noticing that the entrance is still closed. "Hmm, I thought he would be done, by now. Magneto couldnt've been able to get that far so quickly."

"Ya got a way ta get in there? Somethin' doesn't seem right, Red,"

Jean ignores her new nickname for the moment. She stands in front of the entrance, while a retinal scan reads her eyes.

"Everyone able ta get in like that?" Logan questions.

"No, just Professor and myself, for now." Jean answers, worried at Logan's statement.

The doors open, revealing Professor's prone form laying on the floor.

"We need to get him to the med-bay right away!" Jean declares, wheeling his chair out of the way to make room. Logan picks him up carefully and the two rush to an empty room, where Logan lays him down and Jean sets to checking his vital signs. He watches as she closes her eyes, completely focused. When she opens them again, he questions; "What was that?"

"What was what, Logan?"

"Why you stood there with yer eyes closed."

"Oh, I was monitoring his brain/psychic activity. I'm afraid he's comatose," she adds sadly.

"Will he come out of it?"

"I-I don't know," Jean replies in a soft, anguish-laced tone. "Logan, could you please let the others know? I...need a few minutes."

"Sure Re- er, Jean." Logan regards her for a moment, then turns slowly and leaves the room.

Jean watches Professor for a few moments, then pinches her lips together with determination. Something went very wrong in the minutes between him leaving the group and when he was found. She means to find out what. Jean strides purposefully toward Cerebro and stands in front of the scanner. The laser identifies her and the door slides open. Going inside, she sees nothing immediately amiss, then she removes the cover and gasps at the black, cloudy fluid inside the cylinder. She removes it and replaces it with a fresh, clear green one. With trepidation causing her stomach to churn, she steps up to the interface. She holds the helmet in her hands for a moment, then slowly slips it on and powers Cerebro up with her mind. Jean painfully concentrates on where Rogue's location is, knowing that this is what Professor would want her to do.

Remy opens the door and returns inside to hear worried voices coming from Professor's office. He walks over and stops at the entrance just as Storm's finishing her question; "...when he will wake up?"

"When who will wake up?" Remy asks, suddenly concerned.

"Look around ya, Gumbo. Who ain't in here that should be?" Logan replies caustically.

"Stop, Logan. Right now, we all need to put our differences aside and figure out where Rogue is. This can be settled later," Storm says.

"Let's go see if there's any improvement with the Professor," Scott suggests, gaining agreement. The group enters the Professor's room, Storm's hand covers her mouth at the sight of him. Remy closes his eyes and looks away in silent self-recrimination.

"Logan, will you take those two out to the hall for a moment? I...need some time," Scott asks, surprising Logan with his nearly civil tone.

Logan guides Storm out and gestures to Remy, who nods.

Scott sits by Professor and takes his hand. "You took me in when no one else would. You taught me everything I know about using my powers to help everyone, not just other mutants. I believe in the same ideals that you do and you don't have to worry, I'll take care of the others." He stands and meets the others outside of the room. "Anyone seen Jean?" he queries, looking around.

Remy points toward the open door of Cerebro. "Isn' dat her, mon ami?"

"Jean!" Scott yells and runs to her. Just as he gets to the door, she yanks the helmet off and stands, hanging onto the chair and trying to take faltering steps. He rushes to her and catches her as she stumbles.

"I-I know where Rogue is," she informs him as he guides her out.

"That thing could've destroyed your mind!" Scott exclaims.

"Scott, don't start. It was the only way to find her, since no one else knows where she is. I also know that Professor was poisoned. I can treat it with an anti-toxin. Hopefully, it hasn't had a chance to work through his system yet. I must hurry." Jean straightens and moves rapidly to his room, administering the neural anti-toxin. "Someone needs to stay here and watch over him."

"Don' look at me. I'm goin' wit' t' get Rogue back," Remy glares at Logan, who glowers back.

"You'll both go. I'll get one of the students to keep an eye on him. Scott, find them uniforms," Jean orders.

"What? You've got to be kidding, Jean! Remy can't be trusted and Logan-"

"Scott, please! You honestly don't think that you, Jean and I can take Magneto and the Brotherhood by ourselves, do you? We _need_ them with us!" Storm argues.

"Storm's right, Scott. We need all the help we can get, and before you even suggest it, the students aren't ready for missions yet. They're helping, get over it!" Jean adds. "I'm going to summon Jubilee to come down here to stay with him, since Kitty can't do it."

Scott grudgingly leads Remy and Logan to the men's locker room and helps them find uniforms. "Meet us in the hangar," he commands curtly and leaves to quickly change.

_**So what did you think of that little surprise bombshell? Next chapter...the rescue! Sorry my updates are taking so long. This just seems like it's more difficult to write than my others. I 3 you guys for bearing with me. :) You're the best!**_


	9. 8: Requiem to a Rescue

_**Let the rescue begin! :D Thanks to Renting for adding this to Story Alert and Favorites and ATLANTIS6405 for adding it to Story Alert. The fight scene has changed some, since there are added 'players' and one notable switch. Please bear in mind that fight scenes aren't really my forte.**_

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing's changed. All rights and characters belong to Marvel and their respective partners. We receive no profit from this work of fiction. **

Aboard the Blackbird, the would-be team listens as Jean informs them of what she's discovered. "They're taking her to Liberty Island. Why would they do that?"

"Are there any events going on that would be advantageous to Magneto's plan?" Storm questions.

"There's a big U.N. outdoor fete on Ellis Island," Scott supplies.

"Dat's it!" Remy exclaims. "Who better t' make a statement wit' dan a bunch o' international delegates?"

"But how would Magneto expect ta get that machine close enough ta have any effect on them?" Logan asks.

"The Statue of Liberty," Storm murmurs. "He will use the Statue."

"Y'r right, Stormy. W'en I last saw him, he said dis was goin' t' be a scheme o' grand proportions. If he can somehow get past dose guards..."

Logan tugs at the neck of his uniform. "You actually go out in public in these?" he complains gruffly.

"And what would you choose, yellow spandex?" Scott jibes, getting a snort from Remy.

Logan turns and glares. "Who asked fer yer opinion, Gumbo?" he snarls.

Remy's eyes burn as he reaches into the pocket of his coat and pulls out two glowing cards. "Wanna ask moi dat again, secousse?"

Just as Logan unsheathes his claws, Jean telekinetically stops both of them. "Will you two stop it? We do not need a mid-air bloodbath. Sit down, both of you. Now!" she demands, moving over to sit between them. "Since you are both behaving like children, you will be treated as such," she informs them.

On the island, Sabretooth cuts the motor on his bike as he draws closer to the statue. He notes the location of the guards and grins ferally. "Piece of cake," he drawls softly as he thinks through the best way to go about this. He draws quietly up to them and grabs them by their necks, smacking their heads together, knocking them out cold. "I can deal with the metal brain better than they can," he snarls and moves toward Lady Liberty.

Magneto has Mystique and Toad sneak onto the ferry headed toward the island and make quick work of dispatching the boat's captain and crew. After this is done, they first get Rogue aboard, cuffing her to where she has no chance to escape, then they set to getting the machine on board. "Where's that overgrown fur-ball?" Mystique rasps angrily as she tightens one of the straps holding it in place.

"How should I know, Ravey? It's not like I keep tabs on 'im," Toad answers cheekily.

"I wasn't speaking to you and never call me that again!" Mystique levels a glare at him.

"Touchy, touchy," Toad 'tsks' and returns to his work.

"Yes, I do wonder where our dear Sabretooth has disappeared to," Magneto murmurs as he stares out onto the water.

A dreadful sensation forms in the pit of Mystique's stomach. "He wouldn't," she whispers. After they get underway, she passes through the small cabin where Rogue is kept and coolly observes her. Magneto enters and regards Mystique with minor suspicion. As soon as she's out of the room, she takes a breath to bolster herself. _"Don't go getting all emotional now. You hardly know her and it's too late for that,"_ she muses.

Magneto glances at Rogue as she hotly stares back. He goes to stand by the small window, pulling back the covering and glancing out at the Statue. "Magnificent, isn't she?" he questions.

Rogue glares at him. "I've seen it," she sasses.

"I first saw her in 1949. America was going to be the Land of Tolerance, of peace." He gazes at the Statue.

"Are ya goin' ta kill me?" Rogue asks, although she is somewhat certain of the answer.

He regards her carefully before responding "Yes".

"Why?" she inquires.

"Because there is no land of tolerance...no peace, not here or anywhere else. I've seen children and whole families destroyed, simply because they were born different from those who are in power. After tonight, the world's powerful will be just like us. They will return home as brothers, as mutants. Our cause will be theirs; your sacrifice will mean our survival."

"Isn' it jus' so generous of ya ta go offerin' my life like that," Rogue retorts sarcastically.

"You possess more power than I do, my dear, and coupled with your youth, the effects would be more widespread. Besides, they will need someone to lead them, shape them to be...effective members of our new society."

"Huh, in other words, you're sayin' that your life is worth more than mine an' that ya plan on takin' all these 'new mutants' an' makin' them inta your puppets," she surmises.

"Dear Rogue, your life will have more value after you are gone. You see, you will be revered as a martyr for our cause; you laying down your life for all of mutant-kind for our survival."

"What if I don' wanna die for your sadistic cause?"

"You have no choice in the matter, let me assure you," Magneto's voice becomes steely. "You see, despite your...boyfriend's meddling, we will prevail and he shall be punished quite severely for turning against me. Rest assured, I will not tolerate softness in my people."

"He's not my boyfriend," Rogue mutters.

"Really? That's not the impression I was getting," Magneto argues lightly. "I knew he would be the perfect choice to send in. With his looks and charm, if anyone could get you to leave, it would be him. He wasn't given a decision, really, when it came to joining me. I knew I could use his abilities and did everything I could to _'convince'_ him to take up my cause."

"Why're ya tellin' me all this?" Rogue asks suspiciously.

"I suppose it is showing you one last...kindness, you could say, in showing you what I have simply observed, where Remy is concerned. So you can leave this world knowing that he did seem to care for you. I hadn't counted on him actually taking a genuine interest in you, dear Rogue, given his past track record where women are concerned. Ah, young love. Too bad it has to end before it can ever really begin," Magneto looks at her pityingly, then leaves.

Rogue tries in vain to find some way to free herself of her bonds, but there isn't even a keyhole to pick the lock.

Meanwhile, Sabretooth enters the statue.

"Sir, sir...you can't go in there!" the guard shouts and calls for assistance.

"Watch me," he grins and makes quick work of rendering them unconscious. He takes their bodies outside and re-enters the monument, going into an alcove to await the right moment.

Magneto and crew get to the dock and begin unloading. He immediately notices the bodies of the guards littering the grounds. "It would seem that the welcoming committee has arrived, eh, Mystique?" he questions with mild amusement. He doesn't notice when she pales slightly.

"It would seem that way," she replies as she glances at Rogue, held firmly in her grasp. Taking a calming breath, she moves forward, Magneto and Toad ahead of them. She enters the torch with Magneto and assists him in securing her to the device. As she leaves and walks into the alcove, a large blur leaps out and attacks her, knocking her to the floor. Mystique struggles to free herself, finally using the wall for leverage. She arches her back, dislodging him and jumps back, breathing heavily.

"You!" Sabretooth snarls menacingly. "How could you, of all people, stand by an' let that freak do what he's gonna do? Our marriage might not've been much, but are ya that bitter that ya have ta take it out on her, Raven?"

"What I do is no longer your concern, Victor. You know that Erik's fighting for our rightful place."

He snorts, "Yeah, right, an' using a child to do it. Not just any child, but mine, an' I'm gonna stop him."

Mystique executes a spinning jump/kick combo, but he catches her, roughly shoving her aside and propelling himself upward, grabbing at a rail and swinging himself out of sight to wait for Magneto to appear.

"Victor...Victor! Where are you?" Raven questions. After no response from him, she joins Toad to receive further orders from Magneto, casting a wary eye to her surroundings.

On the jet, Scott turns out the lights and presses a couple of buttons, engaging their cloaking technology and the infrared beams. "Okay, there's the island. Storm, we could use some cover."

Storm nods, her eyes turning white as she causes thunder to rumble.

Two guards, posted further away on the island, look up at the sound. "Must be a storm coming," one of them observes.

As the jet comes in for a landing, Magneto notices the troubled water before him. "Mystique, Toad, stay sharp, we have company. I'm going to stay with the girl. Keep them busy."

Scott brings the jet in with a bumpy landing. "Sorry," he murmurs.

"Ya call that a landing?" Logan questions irritably.

"I coulda landed dis better, mon ami," Gambit speaks up with a smirk.

Scott ignores the two of them and shuts down the jet. The five disembark and enter the statue, gazing around. "Where would be the best place for Magneto to carry this out?" Scott questions. Everyone looks up.

"The torch," Storm answers grimly, then they all head inside. They go through the metal detector with no problem, that is, until Logan attempts it. The alarm goes off and he quickly puts his claws through the terminal. Everyone looks back at him and Scott looks like he's about to admonish him, until Logan gives him a certain rude gesture. Remy stifles his laughter as Scott shakes his head and returns to scouting the room.

Remy and Logan both go still. "There's someone else here," Logan sniffs the air.

"Oui, I know. De feelin' I'm gettin' from dem ain' good, eit'er," Remy remarks.

Suddenly, the Lady Liberty replica by the metal detector changes into Mystique and the fight begins. She immediately begins her attack on Remy and Logan as Jean, Scott and Storm run further inside, only to run into Toad.

At one point, Mystique pins Remy against the wall. "You won't succeed in rescuing your little girlfriend. As we speak, she's being prepared to rescue mutant-kind. I knew you were a liability, but Erik wouldn't listen. I guess it's up to me to make sure you don't cause us trouble ever again." Just as she's about to strike, Logan comes up behind her and strikes her as Remy shoves her off, knocking her to the floor.

"He's with us now," Logan snarls. "If ya want him, ya gotta get through me, first."

"Fine, have it your way," Mystique replies coolly and renews her assault.

"T'anks all de same, but Gambit can fight his own fights," Remy answers, joining in the fray by pulling out a handful of charged cards, followed by his bo-staff.

"Don't think this changes things, Gumbo. I'm still dealin' with ya myself when we're finished here," Logan warns.

"Wouldn' t'ink ot'erwise, mon ami," is Remy's cheeky response.

Logan rolls his eyes and continues the fight.

Meanwhile, Scott, Jean and Storm advance on Toad, but he is too quick for them. He hops, knocking Scott back into a wall, then moves toward Jean. She stops him with her telepathy, but he spits a large gob of goo onto her face, making it difficult for her to breathe. Jean stumbles and falls, leaving Storm. Toad smirks at her momentary uncertainty and moves toward her in a small, shuffling dance. He then leaps up suddenly, kicking her back into a display case. As she gets up, he hops over to a railing, waiting for her next move. Storm lunges toward him, but he jumps away, landing on an overhead fixture, then quickly flings himself off, right at her, knocking her back into the elevator, which closes.

Scott shakes his head to try to clear it and sees Jean on the floor, thrashing around with goo covering her face. "Jean!" he shouts and runs to her, trying to peel it off, but to no avail. "Try to stay still," he commands, adjusting the beam setting on his goggles and shooting at the stuff. It crumbles and Jean gasps, taking in fresh air.

"Are you alright?" he questions.

"I've been better," she manages to get out as she slowly stands.

Up in the torch, Magneto is suddenly disrupted as a burly hand shoots out to wrap around his throat.

"I was wondering when you would make your grand appearance," Magneto replies coolly.

"Let her go," Sabretooth growls.

"Why the sudden interest in the girl, Victor?"

"None of yer business. There are other ways of getting the humans' attention without killing her."

"Yes, there are, but this one is the most effective, so I hate disappointing you, but the answer is no." Magneto lifts his hands and metal strips from the torch fly inward, effectively wrapping around Victor's wrists and ankles, securing him to the wall.

"Looks like you will have a front seat as you watch her save our kind," Magneto smirks as Rogue's eyes close in anguish. Not having second thoughts, are you my dear?" he asks as he removes his gloves and grasps her face. She tries in vain to fight the sensation of draining his power, but it doesn't work.

"Nooo!" Sabretooth shouts as he watches her face contort and tears stream down her face.

Magneto gasps as he releases his hold and takes a few moments to regain his composure.

"Rogue, use his ability to free yourself now!" Sabretooth commands as he fights to free himself, but not before Magneto stretches his hand out, stopping her from being able to do so.

"That would not be wise, my child. You cannot hope to escape your destiny, let alone this building for that matter." Magneto pulls his gloves back on.

Downstairs, Mystique is still in an all-out assault against Gambit and Wolverine. She comes at them with a volley of kicks and punches. The two men are able to dodge them, for the most part and answer back with their own techniques. Gambit, noticing that Mystique is going after Logan, slips away without a sound and runs toward the torch.

Toad is reveling in his assumed victory. It is short-lived, when he sees the elevator crackling with lightning and the doors thrown open to reveal an angry Storm. His eyes widen as she strides out, electricity crackling around her. The wind gusts around her, blowing him back. He tries to gain his footing, but a ferocious gust catches him off his feet and he is blown toward an opening.

"Know what happens to a Toad that's struck by lightning?" she queries, then answers "The same thing as everything else." With that, she summons a large bolt of lightning to hit him, causing him to sail out the opening and into the water. With him out of the picture, she rushes in the same direction as Gambit.

Mystique manages to get Logan against a fence and with an insidious grin, hits him where it hurts. This of course, enrages him, making him to redouble his attack. Seeing that she needs to reassess her strategy, she crawls backwards up the wall, out of sight.

He stands still, senses on high alert as Storm enters the room. Logan quickly shushes her and sniffs the air.

"Come, Logan. We need to find the rest of the group," she entreats him.

He turns to her. "Only one problem with that," he tells her. Suddenly, he unsheathes his claws and stabs Storm, who becomes Mystique. "You're not part of the group," he informs her and moves to find Rogue. He meets up with Scott, Jean and Storm, all heading upstairs at the sounds of Rogue's frantic cries. He holds up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, it's me," he informs them as Scott's hand goes to his goggles.

"Prove it," Scott demands.

"You're a dick," Logan responds.

"Okay then," Scott replies, after a momentary pause. The group moves to go upstairs, but are quickly impeded as Logan stops. "Hold on," he warns.

"What is it?" Storm questions.

"I can't move," Logan demonstrates this as he tries to move and can't. At that moment, Magneto floats down to them, picking Logan up and pinning him against the wall.

"Ah, my brothers," Magneto greets idly as the rest feel themselves magnetically restrained against the same wall. He then removes Scott's goggles, placing them well out of reach.

"Let's take care of those claws, shall we?" Magneto takes Logan's claws and bends them, making it extremely difficult for Logan to escape.

"Help me...Please help me!" they hear Rogue call out desperately.

"Why are you doing this?" Jean asks incredulously.

"Because if we leave everything to those people down there, then we continue to allow them to persecute us, to treat us as if we are abominations of nature. I will not allow it any longer!"

"I saw Senator Kelly...at the Institute," Jean informs him in an attempt to stall, since she saw a shadow pass by above them.

"Ah, so he did survive the transformation...and the swim," Magneto grins.

"He's dead," Storm adds. "I saw him die."

Magneto approaches her and passes her a condescending look. "Are you certain you saw what you believe you saw?"

"Fry him, Storm!" Scott commands.

"In a giant copper conductor? I thought you attended the Institute." Magneto answers with a disparaging glance at Scott.

"If you're so righteous, it should be you in that machine instead of her," Logan snarls angrily.

Magneto shoots him a cold glare and levitates back up to Rogue.

Remy enters the torch and sees Sabretooth against the wall. He smirks as the other man growls at him. "Y' go against ol' Magsy too?" he queries humorously in a whisper.

"Never mind me. Get the frail out before he returns," Victor whispers urgently, gesturing in front of him with his head.

"Rogue!" Remy turns to see Rogue connected to the machine. "I'll get y' out, chere, don' worry," he reassures her as he approaches, but he is too late.

"Gambit! You've caused me no end of trouble, boy. I will see to it that you will no longer be able to do so." Just as Remy whips out a highly charged Ace, a chunk of metal flies up behind him, striking him on the back of the head.

"Remy!" Rogue screams and bursts into tears again.

Magneto shakes his head in mock regret. "I do aplolgize for that, but I simply cannot have him in my way. He is too much of a liability."

"Please don't do this," she whispers.

He spares her a pitying glance and begins the final preparations.

As this is happening, Logan assesses his bonds. Knowing there is only one way out, he steels himself for a moment and cuts through, getting himself in the process. He shouts in pain and falls to the floor.

"Logan!" Storm shouts as Scott and Jean look on, thinking the worst.

Sabretooth finally manages to work loose his bonds and free himself. He waits until Magneto's attention is elsewhere and rushes out to assist the others, so all of them could stop the madman. Heading down, he notices Logan's prone form on the floor and rushes over to pick him up. Logan, suddenly awakening and misunderstanding Victor's intentions, hurls himself at the feral man, lashing out at him. Victor dodges the blows. "Jimmy, stop! I'm not gonna fight ya right now. She needs us, but believe me, you will pay later." With that, he drops Logan and sets to freeing Scott and Jean.

Logan stares at him suspiciously. "Jimmy? Where did that come from and why is he acting like this?" he murmurs, then mentally shaking himself, gets to work on getting Storm free.

As they hurry upstairs, the lights dim. "He's started that infernal contraption!" Victor snarls furiously as he runs into the torch.

Remy comes to, noticing all the fighting going on around him. He looks over at Rogue and sees a familiar bright light enveloping her and emanating outward and Magneto alongside her. He moves quickly toward her, but can't get too close. Thinking quickly, he spies Scott's visor and returns it to Jean, who places them on Scott and pulls Logan aside, coming up with a plan.

Jean turns to Scott. "Can you shoot it?"

"No, it's too risky. Those rings are moving too fast and I could end up blowing up the whole thing, along with Rogue."

"I'm going up there," Logan informs them, after conferring with Remy. "Storm, ya need ta get me up there. Jean, use yer telepathy ta help steady me."

Storm summons up a strong wind, effectively lifting him to the top of the contraption as Jean manages to steady him. Just as he unleashes his claws, Magneto stops him, bending his claws backward.

Logan painfully tries to fight back, but it is of no use.

Scott adjusts his visor. "I'm gonna shoot."

"No, Scott. Don't! Just wait a little longer," Jean tells him as she continues to watch Logan struggle to free himself from the magnetic hold on him.

"Well are ya gonna shoot or not?" Sabretooth growls at Scott a moment later as the light just about approaches the island, frightening the attendees of the fete taking place.

Scott casts him a terrified glance and swallows thickly with remembered fear.

Remy huffs impatiently and rolls his eyes. "Big bad fearless leader afraid o' a kitty-cat," he mutters and charges up another Ace and lobs it at Magneto, knocking him off his perch by Rogue. Logan, finally freed, reaches down and slashes ferociously at one of the rings, destroying the machine.

Remy and Victor rush up to where Logan is as he releases Rogue from the contraption.

"Rogue, come on!" Logan holds her in his arms as he pats her cheeks, trying to get some kind of a response out of the girl. "Marie, wake up," he entreats as tears begin to fall from both his and Remy's eyes. He tries to get Rogue to take his abilities, but she remains unresponsive.

"C'mon cherie, don' let ol' Magsy win," Remy pleads as he gently strokes her hair as Victor stares at her with a strangely (for him) tender look in his eyes. Suddenly, Logan feels a familiar pulling sensation as Rogue coughs and sputters, her eyes opening as Logan staggers back. Remy reaches over, quickly catching Rogue as Logan steadies himself. "Y' don' know how good it is t' see y' awake, Roguey!" Remy crows exultantly.

"Ya miss me that much, Swamp Rat?" Rogue whispers weakly, but with a teasing edge. "We need ta talk after I get some rest."

"Anyt'in' y' want, mon Roguey," he leans over and places a soft kiss on her hairline. "Remy's jus' happy t' see y' alive." Remy gently picks her up and Jean telepathically moves them back down to the ground.

As the group leaves in the Blackbird, Sabretooth in tow, the Coast Guard swarms Liberty Island and quickly arrests an unconscious Magneto and injured Mystique. They find Toad swimming up onto the shore and he is apprehended as well.

_**I hope y'all liked my take of Rogue's rescue. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. To attempt to alleviate some confusion, no one but Magneto, Sabretooth and Mystique know about Rogue's true parentage.**_


	10. 9: Coming Home

_**Well, here we are at the end of Story 1. I and my partner want to thank all of you who have read and/or reviewed. We've loved receiving your feedback. An extra thanks goes to Sweetcornbee and Madame Morbid, for placing this on Story Alert. For those of you who love Romyness as much as I do, this chapter is chock-full of that wonderful stuff. **_**:3**

**Disclaimer: As always, this is not for profit. Seriously? **

After returning back to the mansion, Rogue is rushed to the Med Bay post-haste, where she is kept under observation for the rest of the night and the next day. Remy is keeping a constant vigil by her side until Jean pulls him aside.

"Remy, you need to rest. This night was difficult on all of us. Rogue will still be here tonight, so you can come visit with her then. For now, I'm prescribing food and sleep for you, now go on. I'll make sure she's okay, you don't have to worry." She lays a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He releases a reluctant sigh. "D'accord, but I will come back later. Jus' don' wanna leave her alone, y' know?"

"I know," Jean smiles. "But I don't want you wearing yourself out, as well. Now leave her be for awhile." She gently shoves him out the infirmary door and watches as he walks down the corridor, toward the elevator. Before she can turn her attention back to Rogue, however, Logan enters.

"How's the kid?" he gruffly questions.

"Her vital signs are improving, though she is still weak. She will probably be back in her own room in the next night or so."

"Well...good. Don't like ta see her hurt," he says as he reaches out and carefully fingers one of her newly acquired white streaks.

Jean grins. "Yes, she seems to have gained quite a following in her short time here. Kitty's already been down, along with John, Jubes and Tracy, Remy's hardly left her side, and now you."

Logan growls at that comment about Remy.

Jean rolls her eyes. "Logan, I believe he's being sincere this time, when he says he wants to stay."

"Red, I know a lot of guys like him. They're not trustworthy! He'll get what he wants out of the girls here and then he'll be on his merry way, you just watch."

"Logan, you could give him a bit more credit than that. If you've noticed, the only one he's really been around is Rogue. I know you've seen it, just as everyone else has. Give him a chance. After all, he was instrumental with helping us defeat Magneto and saving that girl in the bed. Maybe this place can help him to change, to discover just what is important in this life."

"A guy can't change overnight, Jean."

"No, not overnight, I agree, but given time and the...ah, right motivation, then yes, he can. I'm going to go get some coffee, then check on the professor. I'm going to tell you what I told Remy: Let Rogue rest and take care of yourself by going to get something to eat and getting some sleep."

"What about you?" Logan asks.

"I'm a doctor, I'm used to long nights without sleep."

"So am I. The sleep, I mean."

"I know what you meant, Logan." Jean tells him as she walks with him up to the kitchen. "So what is it that keeps you awake?"

Logan takes awhile before answering. Deciding that she's trustworthy, he opens up, albeit a little. "Nightmares of things that have happened that I can't remember, places, people. There are people here that seem familiar to me, but I just can't place 'em!" He heaves a frustrated breath. "I just can't figure it out, Jean."

"They'll come back to you. It's just going to take time, is all," Jean soothes.

After sitting in silence for several minutes, Logan speaks. "So how are things goin' with One Eye?"

"Not so good, I'm afraid," Jean replies morosely. "I'm beginning to wonder whether we can fix things between us, or whether it's too late." She looks away and Logan can see the sadness and bone-deep weariness etching her features.

"I'm sorry things ain't workin' out."

"Don't be. This has been lying under the surface for a long time now. I just should have realized sooner that...never mind, you don't want to listen to my marital troubles."

"I don't mind. If ya wanna talk, then go ahead."

"Thanks, Logan. I don't want to get into all of that right now, but it's nice to know that someone cares." Jean smiles and reaches out, placing her hand on Logan's. "Now," she briskly rubs her hands together and gets up from her chair, "I need to get back to the med-bay and check on Rogue and Professor."

"'Night, Jean. Think I might try ta turn in myself, since Rogue's okay an' all."

"You really care for her, don't you?" Jean questions.

"She has a way of growin' on ya."

"I know. If I could help her with controlling her ability, I gladly would. She's a really sweet girl."

"Yeah, I know." Logan passes her a small grin. "Stripes is a great kid."

Jean arches a brow. "Stripes?" she asks humorously.

"Yeah, Stripes," he smirks.

Jean chuckles softly as she leaves.

Downstairs, a figure is hunched in the shadows. He notices Jean's return to the med-bay and watches as she checks the girl's vitals before going into the adjoining room housing the older man. He steps up to Rogue's door and gazes in, watching her sleep. So many thoughts swirl through his mind at the sight of her, along with a myriad of emotions. He just can't fathom that the beautiful girl in there is a part of him. She stirs in her sleep and Victor moves away, quickly deciding not to reveal his true identity to her, not yet. _~The girl's been through enough, for now~_, Victor thinks to himself with a pang of regret for not trying to stop Magneto sooner. He goes outside and runs into none other than Logan, enjoying a cigar. ~_Great way to work off some aggression,~_ Victor grins ferally and charges, just as Logan turns around. He braces himself as Victor plows into him.

"Why're ya attackin' me?" Logan growls.

"I told ya I would come fer ya. Don't care if ya remember right or not. Point is, I do an' yer hide is mine!" Victor snarls.

"Well then, if it's a fight ya want, then ya asked fer it!" Logan stands, extending his claws. The two men lunge at each other, unaware of the man on his balcony, finishing his cigarette. Remy charges the filter and tosses it in the air, where it detonates with a small 'pop', shakes his head disgustedly at the display below and heads inside. Logan and Victor slash mercilessly at each other and land several good hits, their fight drawing attention from nearly everyone else in the mansion. Scott comes rushing out with John, Bobby and Storm.

"Okay people, we need to get them apart before they kill each other!" Scott declares as he runs toward Logan with John. Storm and Bobby barely manage to restrain Victor, who is struggling to free himself.

"Let. Me. Go! He said he wanted a fight, so I'm givin' him one," Logan tells Scott, who is unmoved.

"No Logan. This is not the place for whatever disagreement the two of you have. Do you have any idea what kind of example you are setting for the other students?"

"Tell that ta him," Logan indicates Victor with a jerk of his head.

"That applies to both of you," Storm intones. "If you must battle this out, then use the Danger Room to do so. Not out here."

"Whatever," Logan shrugs off their grip and stalks back inside.

"What, can't finish a little fight, Logan? Have ya gone soft?" Sabretooth taunts.

"I'll show ya who's gone soft in the Danger Room, hairball!" Logan snarls.

"You're on, runt!" Sabretooth moves to follow Logan down.

"You know, I really want to watch this," John moves in the same direction the two men are heading.

Scott reaches out and grabs John by the shoulder. "I don't think so, John. You have classes in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," John mutters. "Always something to keep me from the fun stuff," he complains as he shuffles back to his shared room with Bobby.

Several hours pass before two feral mutants exit the Danger Room, completely spent.

"This...ain't...over," Sabretooth grits out between breaths.

"No...way,...bub," Logan replies, just as breathless. He slowly takes the stairs back up as Victor gets onto the elevator, both heading to their respective rooms on opposing sides of the hall.

The next morning, Scott enters the Danger Room with the students, who gasp in awe and disbelief as Scott stares open-mouthed, horrified at the state of the room.

"Aw man, I knew I should've snuck out and come here after lights-out," John whispers to Jubilee, who elbows him and motions for him to be quiet.

Scott gazes around and at the odd looks he's getting from the others he says, "Looks like there won't be any sessions until we get repairs done." No sooner than he finishes that comment, the students cheer and make a rapid exit.

"So what do we do, now that we've been sprung from the torture session?" John asks Jubes as he slings an arm around her shoulders.

"We could see if Rogue's awake and go visit for awhile," she suggests.

"Yeah, but let's change first. We can meet in the hallway in...fifteen minutes?"

"Great! Bet I can beat you," she nudges him and runs to the elevator.

"Oh, now you're on!" John calls out as he heads in the same direction, only to have the doors close on him. "You shall not defeat me, my crafty minx," he murmurs in an evil mastermind voice as he sprints up the stairs.

Several minutes later, they meet up and go down to the med-bay, where Kitty and Bobby are already visiting with a wide-awake Rogue.

"So ya didn' say all those things an' tell me ta leave?" they hear Rogue ask Bobby.

"No, I promise that wasn't me. From what we got from Storm and Scott, it was Mystique posing as me to get you to leave," Bobby explains.

"Oh, I guess that was part of the plan, an' I fell for it." Rogue looks down and worries the edge of her blanket.

"It's understandable why you would." Kitty reaches out and lays a hand on Rogue's covered arm. "They told us that she's really good at what she does, and she was playing off of your already raw emotions from the night before. It could've happened to any one of us. At least they found you before it was too late and you were killed," Kitty shudders.

"Yeah," Rogue replies softly. "So are y'all sayin' that ya want me ta stay? I mean, I understand-"

"Don't you even think of leaving again, chica!" Jubes cuts her off.

"Yeah, this place needs more pretty girls," John adds, then looks away with mock guilt as Jubes glares at him, making the rest laugh.

"So will you stay? I need my new bestie here with me," Kitty asks. "Besides, from what I hear, Remy's wanting to stay and I _know_ he would be really upset if you left again," Kitty winks.

"Oh, don' ya start with me about Remy. We still have ta talk about all that happened." Rogue crosses her arms stubbornly.

"Oh, come on. I think he more than made up for his role with Magneto when he came to save you," Kitty argues.

"Maybe, but I'm not agreein' ta anythin' until we've talked, an' that's all I'm gonna say about it."

"Looks like you'll get your chance. Mr. Tall, Dark and Oh So Sexy is just getting off the elevator," Jubilee informs them with a wicked grin directed at Rogue, who rolls her eyes at the girl as Kitty giggles. John shouts, "Hey!" to which Jubes winks at him.

"Announce it to the world, Jubes," Rogue mutters sarcastically.

"You know you're hot for him," the Asian girl teases.

"I-you...why would I be-," Rogue sputters as her face takes on a rosy hue.

"Don't even try to deny it, Rogue. Remember, this is me here. I've seen how you react around him." Kitty gives her a look, daring her to defy her.

Rogue throws the blanket over her head and groans "Y'all are worse than a bunch of gossipin' ol' biddies!"

"No, we just know that Remy _really_ likes you, and we know you have it just as bad for him. We're just trying to help the two of you along, is all," Kitty tells her.

"Kitty, if Remy wants ta go out with me, I'm pretty sure he would ask me himself," Rogue reasons.

Just as the object of their discussion reaches the door, Logan comes up behind him. "What do ya think yer doin', Gumbo? I thought I told ya ta stay away from her."

"Don' believe dat's y'r decision t' make," Remy answers coolly, while studying his nails.

Logan snarls and slams Remy against the wall with the claws of one hand extended and dangerously close to his throat, alerting everyone in Rogue's room. John and Bobby are the first ones out.

"Whoa...dude!" John exclaims as Bobby asks the obvious.

"Why do you have Remy against the wall, Logan? What did he do?"

"This is between us, Icicle," Logan responds as the girls come out, Rogue between them.

"Logan, what are ya doin'? Let him go!" Rogue cries out.

"You should be in bed, Stripes," Logan says slightly reproachfully.

"Not til ya let him go. I need ta talk ta him, anyway."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Rogue," Logan refutes.

"Logan, don' be makin' my decisions for me. I'm a big girl an' I'm more than capable of decidin' what's good for me or not."

"He's no good fer ya! Don't ya see that?"

"'Ey, I don' have t' justify myself t' y'! I will talk t' or even _date_ Rogue, if dat's what she wants." Remy reaches up and grabs Logan's arm, releasing a charge. "I would suggest y' let moi go, or I let y'r arm go boom. Y'r choice," he glares at Logan.

"What is going on out here? You're making enough commotion to wake the dead!" Jean comes stalking out and takes in the sight before her. She immediately analyzes the situation, noticing Rogue's panic and the two men facing-off with each other. "Remy, take in that charge, now and Logan, release him and let him talk to her!" When neither one responds, she moves closer to them. "That was not a suggestion, guys. You are distressing my patient and if you don't knock it off with your macho display, I will put you both in here myself! Am I understood?" Her stance is enough to give both men pause.

"Alright, but one wrong move, Gumbo, an' yer mine," Logan growls.

Remy smirks and takes in the charge, "Pleasure doin' buisiness wit' y', Badger." He walks over to Rogue, places an arm around her shoulders and guides her back into her room. Logan growls and makes a move to go after Remy, but Jean stops him with a hand to his chest.

"Let it go, Logan, I mean it!" she gives him a look that means business, then notices where her hand is. Flushing, she quickly removes it, but not before he catches a faint scent of pheromones coming from her. He gazes at her with an upraised brow and a knowing smirk, then hears tittering from behind them. Logan scowls and glares at the offending group of teens.

Jean looks at the rest of the small gathering. "I believe you have class in a few minutes," she informs them primly as she looks up from consulting her watch.

"Aw man, busted," John murmurs.

Bobby glances over at Kitty, who clearly doesn't want to leave. She stands in front of Rogue's door, wishing that she were a fly on the wall, able to hear the conversation going on inside. He chuckles and cautiously places a hand at the small of her back, gently guiding her away from the door. "Come on, Kitty. You can pump Rogue for details later. We're gonna be late if we don't go now, and you know how Mr. Summers is about tardiness."

"Yeah...I suppose...," Kitty says softly, but she keeps darting glances at the closed door.

Logan leans against the wall. "Logan, can't you leave them alone for a few minutes?" Jean asks with a cocked brow.

"Why should I? I'm not listenin', just stayin' here, in case she needs me," he crosses his arms.

"Just remember, if she chooses to be friends or even go out with him, let her make her own choice," Jean cautions.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't mean I have ta like it, though,"

Jean shakes her head and enters Professor's room, sending Rogue a telepathic message; _~Warn Remy to __watch what he says to you. The walls have ears, literally.~_

_~Okay Jean, thanks for the heads-up~ _Rogue returns. "Ya best watch your mouth around me, Swamp Rat. We aren't as alone as ya think," she whispers to him.

"I'd rather have y' watch it for me, better yet-" he murmurs, only to be cut off.

"Don'tcha even finish that thought, Cajun," Rogue glares at him, but he can feel a miniscule amount of amusement coming from her.

"We have dat conversation later, oui?" he queries as he gives her a flirtatious smirk.

"Much," she agrees with a sassy grin.

"D'accord, so what was it y' wanted t' talk t' me about, chere?"

"Remy, I know ya told me on the train about how you were tryin' ta get me away from Magneto an' why ya joined him an' all that, but I wasn' really listenin' at the time." he nods as she gives him a sheepish glance. "Magneto admitted that ya didn' have much choice in joinin' him, but I wanna hear it in your words."

"Alrigh', after de events on T'ree Mile Island, which is anot'er story for a later time, I wen' back t' N'Awlins t' go back int' de famille business."

"Which was...?" Rogue prompts him.

"T'ievin'. I was in de T'ieves Guild. Y' see, N'Awlins is comprised o' many different guilds, or 'secret organizations', I guess is anot'er way o' puttin' it. Anyway, de two most influential guilds are de T'ieves an' de Assassins. Mon pere, Jean Luc LeBeau, adopted me off de streets when I was just a garcon tryin' t' pick his pocket. Guess he saw promise in me, cuz he took me in an' trained me. I quickly rose in de ranks, surpassing mon older frere, Henri, his own son.

Now, dere's always been trouble b'tween de guilds, accusations flyin' every which way, an' it finally came down t' talk about an all-out guild war. Mon pere, de head o' de T'ieves and de head o' de Assassins got toget'er t' discuss ways o' preventin' dis from happenin', comin' up wit' what dey t'ought was a good solution. Dey t'ought dat by de prince o' de T'ieves, who is none ot'er dan moi," he gives Rogue a cheeky grin and a mock bow, "marryin' de Assassins' heir apparent, Bella Donna Boudreaux, dey would be able to maintain a peace treaty by bindin' de deux guilds toget'er. Dis was w'en I was jus' 17. I didn' mind a bit, cuz I was in love wit' her. We'd known each ot'er since we were kids.

Right before de weddin' Stryker found out about moi somehow an' I was captured an' sent t' T'ree Mile Island, which was definitely no picnic, let me tell y'. Okay, so I managed t' escape from dat hellhole an' came back, t'inkin' dat Belle was still de girl I loved an' I was set t' marry her, until she came t' see me a day later. Rogue, de femme dat stood before moi dat day was cold, calculatin'-not'in' like de fille I left. De more I got t' know her, de less I liked dis new Belle. She demanded dat de weddin' proceed, no arguments, no more setbacks.

Anyway, de day o' de weddin' comes an' I'm tryin' t' t'ink o' somet'in' t get out o' dis fou arrangement wit'out bringin' war on our heads. Little did I know dat Julien, her frere, would get moi out o' bein' tied t' her forever. We never could stand de sight o' each ot'er, me an' Julien, an' he didn' like it any more dan I did. De idiotte challenged moi t' a duel dat mornin', jus' as de priest gets t' de part o' "if anyone objects t' dis union...", so o' course, I had t' accept de challenge. It would've shamed de famille if I didn' do so. It's supposed t' be dat after so much, y' quit. Only problem was, he didn'. He wanted a fight t' de deat', only I didn' know dat. Julien tackled me t' de ground w'en I wasn' completely payin' attention, an' nearly killed me. I released a charge int' de knife, only I didn' realize how strong it was. Jus' as he realized w'at was happenin', it was t' late; de charge detonated, killin' him instantly.

Pere an' Henri fought for moi de bes' dat dey could, but de Assassins were out for revenge, especially Belle. Eventually, it got t' where de whole famille was in danger, de longer I stayed. De famille an' I decided dat it would be best if I left, so dat's w'at I did. Was in Vegas w'en ol' Mags caught up t' moi. I didn' wanna join him, chere, but he gave me no choice in de matter. It was eit'er dat, or he would send a false tip t' de Assassins dat I was comin' back, enragin' dem enough t' go after ma famille. I couldn' let dat happen."

"Of course ya couldn', sugah," Rogue agrees, reaching out and touching his arm.

Remy looks at her hand and gently places his hand over hers with a small smile. "So, against my better judgment, I joined de Brot'erhood. Mainly, he just had me go in an' steal t'ings, info, stuff like dat, den all dis mutant registration bs started. Next t'ing I know, he's buildin' dat monstrosity y' were powerin'. It's like all de persecution an' hatred finally made him snap, y' know?" he gazes at her for a moment as she nods.

"He came t' Sabes an' me, wantin' us t' find dis mutant dat he'd found somehow."

"It was me, wasn' it?" she asks sorrowfully.

Remy closes his eyes briefly at the pain he hears in her voice. "Ouias, it was, but I promise y' dat he didn' tell us why or what he was usin' dat machine for. I didn' put deux et deux toget'er until he gave us a live demonstration not t' long ago, wit' Senator Kelly as his guinea pig an' him bein' de one t' power de machine."

"So...what happened to the senator?" she questions hesitantly, fearing the answer.

"Mags turned him into a mutant," Remy replies quietly as Rogue gasps in horror.

"I know he told me that he was gonna turn people inta mutants; I didn' know he already did. Do ya know what happened after...that?"

Remy doesn't want to have to tell her, but he knows that she will continue to press until he does. She deserves to know, anyway. "Well chere, it would seem dat somehow, he escaped Mags an' came here for help, only...," he hesitates and bows his head.

Rogue turns her entire body to face him and takes his hands in hers. "Only what, Remy? Please tell me," she entreats softly, stroking his knuckles with her gloved fingers.

"Rogue,...he-he didn' survive," he replies just barely above a whisper. "Stormy was wit' him, so he didn' die alone."

"Oh my...I mean, I didn' like the guy or anythin', but ta have that happen ta him...," she trails off as Remy places an arm around her and holds her as close as he dares, since he feels her anxiety suddenly spike. "Don' worry, chere, y'r fine, an' I agree wit' y'. No one deserves dat. It's one t'ing t' be born wit' it, like we were, but t' force it ont' people...dat's jus' wrong."

"What gets me is that if y'all hadn' found me an' stopped him, I woulda been partly responsible for what woulda happened ta them," she gazes up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Non, Rogue. Y' were bein' used, jus' as everyone who works for him or has de misfortune o' bein' kidnapped by him, is. Believe me, as soon as it came t' me jus' what he was gonna do t' y', I started plannin'. Didn' wanna see y' end up in his hands. My only regret is dat it took longer dan I t'ought t' find a safe place for ma famille, cuz I jus' knew dat Magsy would make good on his word as soon as he found out I was tryin' t' rescue y', ot'erwise, I woulda been able t' get y' away sooner," he says regretfully as he lays his forehead on top of her head.

"Remy, ya have nothin' ta apologize for. I-I like that you were thinkin' of your family's safety. It says more for ya than ya think," Rogue replies shyly, secretly (or so she thinks) enjoying the feel of Remy's fingers stroking her hair. "Did ya ever get ya family ta safety?"

"Merci, Rogue. Dat means a lot, comin' from y'," he moves slightly and presses a kiss to her hair, making her blush. "An' oui, I did. De Prof's a good guy. He's lettin' dem use one o' de safe-houses til t'ings calm down enough for dem t' go back home."

"Remy, you're not afraid of bein' close ta me, are ya?" she questions in amazement, as it becomes clear to her that he's sitting closely to and _holding_ her.

"Never been afraid o' a belle femme, mon river rat, ain' gonna start now," he teases with a cheeky grin.

"Don' call me that!" Rogue pushes him away as he chuckles.

"Why not? Y' call me y'r swamp rat, so y'r mon river rat. It makes plenty o' sense t' me, non?"

"It would," she mutters, crossing her arms across her chest. "An' I called ya _a _swamp rat, not _my _swamp rat, there's a difference," Rogue points out.

"Y' can call me y'r swamp rat anytime, Roguey," he says flirtatiously. "Only for y', mon fleur."

Rogue rolls her eyes, "Do ya ever give up, Cajun?"

"Never on y', cherie," he replies, completely serious as he locks his gaze with hers.

She stares in shocked silence, unable to tear her eyes away.

"I know w'at it's like t' not be able t' touch. W'en my ability t' charge t'ings first came on, everyt'ing I touched, exploded. It took awhile an' a lot o' work, but I eventually got control, an' I believe y' can t'. Dat's why I'm not scared o' y'. I know how y' feel, chere, I've been dere."

"I know Professor said that he wanted ta help me, but Kitty an' the others told me he's in a coma. Now I may never get help for this," Rogue finally tears her gaze away and looks down at her lap sadly.

"Non chere, don' be so quick t' give up before y' even start. I don' know w'at will happen wit' de professeur, but if y' want help wit' tryin' t' get control, I'll be more dan happy t' teach y' what I know."

Rogue looks up to see if there's any hint of teasing in his eyes and finds none. "Why're ya willin' ta do this for me?" she asks softly.

"Cause I don' wanna see y' live y'r life isolated an' alone. Y'r a woman wit' a great passion for life, who wants t' love an' be loved. I've felt dose t'ings from y' chere, an' so much more."

"Ya sure there's no selfish motivation there, Remy?" she questions half-teasingly.

"D' accord, y' caught me. Dere may be un petite, but I really do like y', Rogue an' I wanna help y' in any way I can. In fact...I was t'inkin' dat maybe y' an' I could...go out sometime."

"What...ya wanna...," she can't even finish her thought she is so astonished.

"Date y'? Ouias."

"Why me, when you can have any other girl here?"

"Cuz Remy don' wan' dem, he wants y'."

"I-I don' know what ta say..." she gazes at him wide-eyed.

"How 'bout 'Yes Remy, I would love t' go out wit' y'. Y' can pick me up Friday night at 7.'?" he suggests with his smirk back in place.

"I-okay, I'll go with ya, but ya better be on your best behavior," Rogue warns.

"Oui, only de best for ma chere," Remy stands and bows with a flourish, making her giggle as Jean enters the room, exuding happiness.

"Alright Remy, you need to leave so Rogue can get some rest. She will be released tonight, since she seems to be doing so well. If she's agreeable to it, you can meet her here and walk with her to her room, and I know what you're going to ask. The answer's no, you can't stay with her," Jean answers with a grin as Rogue blushes profusely.

"Remy! You are not stayin' with me an' if ya don' quit it, I won' go out with ya!" she shouts as Jean shoots him a congratulatory thumbs up at Rogue's announcement.

"Aw, c'mon, Roguey. I told y' I'd behave. I'll be not'in' less dan a complete gentleman," he passes her a sly grin.

"Uh-huh, riiight sugah. We'll see about that," Rogue smirks as Jean laughs.

"I could listen to the two of you banter all day, but I thought you might like to hear my news in person, since I have already informed the others."

"What news y' got for us, Jean?" Remy asks, catching onto her elated mood.

"Professor's waking up."

"Really? Oh Jean, that's great! When can we see him?" Rogue questions.

"Well, if you get some rest now, I will let you see him before you are discharged tonight," Jean bargains.

"Ya got a deal! Get out, Swampy. I need ta rest," Rogue commands as Jean chuckles and Remy gives her a look of mock outrage.

"Well now, I see how I rate," he retorts, then grins and kisses her head. "I'll be back later t' take y' t' y'r room, chere," he winks and turns to leave.

Just as he gets to the door, Rogue calls out, "Thanks for the warnin', Remy!"

He looks back at her with a cocked brow and points a finger at her,"Behave, Roguey."

"Why should I?" she asks smartly.

"Y' don' wan' me t' answer dat right now, cherie." He gives her a wicked grin and leaves.

Jean smiles and checks Rogue's vitals. "Your heart rate is up and your pulse is racing. Wonder why that could be?" she teases.

"Don'tcha start with me," Rogue answers irritably, rearranging the covers around her and laying down.

Jean grins knowingly and goes back into Professor's room. A couple of days later, he is released and sees to the matter of Remy wanting to stay. He sides with the Cajun man, much to Logan's chagrin. To everyone's surprise and horror (for a few), Victor has also decided to stay on, for however long that may be.

_**Friday**_

"Ooh, I am so excited for both of us!" Kitty exclaims as she and Rogue get dressed in the dresses they bought earlier in the week. "Wow, Remy's gonna flip when he sees you in that hot dress," she gives Rogue an approving look as the other girl puts the finishing touches on her make-up.

"Just so long as he keeps his hands ta himself," Rogue replies matter-of-factly.

Kitty giggles, "This _is_ Remy we're talking about here. In the time that you've known him, has he ever done that? Besides, is that what you really want?" she asks with a smirk that Remy would be proud of.

Rogue remembers that since he's been here, he's always tried to touch her in some way; touches to her hair, her arms, the way he would kiss her head or her temples. Her face warms under Kitty's scrutiny.

"I thought so," Kitty says smugly, returning to her own ministrations.

Jubilee enters their room in jeans and a yellow t-shirt, with her hair pulled back. "Whoa, those two aren't gonna know what hit 'em when they see the two of you," she compliments as she sits on Kitty's bed.

"Thanks, sugah," Rogue answers with a grin. "I though ya had a date with John tonight."

"Oh, I do. We're going go-karting and I plan on royally beating him," Jubes rubs her hands together with a gleeful expression.

"That's it, girl! Win one for womankind!" Tracy cheers as she comes in with her curling iron, Rogue's having been left back in Mississippi.

"Girl, you are a lifesaver!" Rogue gives her a look of relief as Tracy plugs it in.

"Want me to curl it for you? You look pretty nervous there," Tracy observes.

"Would ya please? I...this is the first time I've gone out since...in a while," Rogue finishes, not wanting to put a damper on her night by recalling that horrible day.

"Sure. How about soft curls, is that okay?"

"Sounds good ta me."

Just as Tracy is finishing her hair, Bobby knocks on the door with John standing behind him.

"Hey Jubes, you ready?" John asks, then takes in the vision of a dressed-up Rogue and Kitty. "Holy- who are these stunning beauties? Well, the one I would definitely believe to be Rogue, but I've never seen Kitty look _this_ good before," John answers with a teasing grin as Kitty punches him in the arm.

"Ow! I was just joking. Don't hurt the driving arm!" John complains.

"Way to compliment a girl, jerk," Kitty tosses a saucy grin at him as she grabs her crutches.

"Don't listen to him, Kitty, you look amazing," Bobby replies softly, unable to tear his eyes from her.

"Thanks," Kitty murmurs shyly and blushes.

"Blue is a good color for you," he compliments, admiring the blue-swirled dress.

"Wish I could've worn the shoes," Kitty shoots a small glare at her wrapped ankle.

"You can wear them another time, Kit. They aren' goin' anywhere," Rogue teases.

"Come on, John. Let's leave the lovebirds alone," Jubes jokes as she takes him by the arm and leads him out.

Bobby turns to Rogue, "You look great, Rogue," he smiles.

"Thank ya, Bobby. Have a good time," she replies happily to both of them.

"We will," Bobby answers and helps Kitty with her jacket, staying close-by as she picks up her crutches.

Tracy runs her fingers through Rogue's hair, "Voila, you're done," she says with a flourish.

"Thank ya so much, sugah. This looks great!"

As Rogue admires her reflection, Tracy answers the tap at the door. She opens it with a cheeky grin.

"Whatever you're selling, we don't want any," she states.

"Good t'in' I'm not sellin' anyt'in' den," Remy responds humorously. He walks in and stops at the sight of Rogue. "Y' look tres belle, cherie. Love de dress."

"What, this ol' thing?" she questions jestingly of the sleeveless Chinese style red silk dress she's in as Remy grabs her coat and helps her into it. "Thanks, Rems," she grins and in a bold move, reaches up and quickly pecks his cheek.

"Now, now, chere," he drawls, "y' keep doin' dat an' y'll make me t'ink dat y' like moi," he grins coyly as he offers her his arm.

"Can' have that now, can we Swamp Rat?" she rejoins, "Might give ya a big ego an' all, ya know?" she says with sass, winks, and takes the proffered arm.

He throws his head back and laughs as they walk out the door.

_**Two Days Later**_

Logan descends the stairs, putting on his jacket. Storm meets him at the bottom. "Going somewhere?" she queries.

"I'm leavin', 'Ro," he informs her.

"Without telling Rogue?" she looks at him with an upraised brow.

At the mention of her name, Rogue leaves the air hockey game that was in progress with Remy, Kitty and Bobby, and walks toward Logan. "Without tellin' me what?" she gazes at Logan curiously.

"I need ta go, Kid," Logan tells her.

"Okay, go where, when are ya comin' back?" she asks, thinking it's just a short trip.

"I don't know. I've got answers I need ta find." He's reminded of the one small clue that Professor did manage to find.

"Oh...Can' ya stay here? Professor said he'd help ya," Rogue pleads with her eyes.

"Try ta understand...Marie, I've gotta do this on my own. Prof's already done what he can fer me," he reaches out and touches a strand of her hair.

"Will ya come back?" she asks with tears forming in her eyes.

"Tell ya what," Logan begins, removing his dog tags. "why don'tcha hold these fer me?" he suggests, handing them to her.

"I'll miss ya, Logan," Rogue throws her arms around him.

He regards her for a second, then awkwardly places his arms around her. "See ya, Rogue," he steps back after a couple of seconds, then leaves. Going outside, he grins wickedly as he notices Scott's motorcycle parked by the wall. Taking out the keys he had 'borrowed' earlier, when Scott was running a training sim, he climbs on and roars off, heading for the open road.

Remy comes out onto the entrance, feeling Rogue's sorrow and minor confusion and notes Logan riding off.

"Do ya think he'll be back, Remy?" Rogue questions, leaning against him.

Seeing what she's holding, he slips an arm around her, "Wit'out a doubt, chere. Don' know when, but I've got a feelin' he will one o' dese days," he answers as he guides her back inside.

_**End Story 1**_

_**Okay, please tell me what you think. Story 2 is upcoming, but I'm taking some time to deal with some real life stuff and I have a couple of other stories in the works. I will probably start it sometime after the new year. C'mon, cheer me up, give me lots of reviews, pweeeease?**_


End file.
